Over and Over Again
by katthecat12
Summary: 1st person, "I've always loved you. and I'll always love you. Over and Over Again..."
1. I Dare You To!

**Dislcaimer:** I DO NOT own Naruto.

A/N: 3-11-13

So I know I finished this story WAAAAY back. However I've found that my newer under wraps stories are a little hard to write sometimes, so when I have time to write I opted to go through these old ones and fix my grammar and spelling so it's easier to read. As a freshman and sophomore in high school, I seem to have favored "..." a lot. However now that I'm a senior and much more writing savvy with vocabulary and various grammatical structures, I'm ready to go through and re-master my stories. This one is salvageable, but my other rated T story might not be. We'll see when I get there, but I'll leave an added note at the top of each chapter that's been edited, so you'll know whether it's really 'worthy' enough to read through yet. Chao!

* * *

Chapter 1 – I Dare You To!

* * *

It seems like it's been a while. Sense I've been out… I'm just not wanting to see my ex… he never laid a physical hand on me… he was just emotionally and verbally abusive… I seemed to have cut myself off from everyone…

I don't often go out in public for fear of my ex coming over and trying to "clarify his reasons" I just want that jerk to leave me alone… but the new years is almost over, and I'm going to have to go back to work at the hospital. Despite all that Ino asked me to help out in the flower shop today, so I guess I have no choice but to go. She is my friend after all, and I think she wants to just see how I'm doing… I hate making people worry… and I suppose I'm going to have to come out of hiding at some point…

* * *

"H-hey" are the only words that managed to leave my mouth when I entered the shop.

"Look," my best friend started to say, "We're all worried about you, and we all just want to make you happy again! And when I say 'all' of us, I mean _all_ of us: me, Shikamaru, Temari, Karin, Suigetsu, Kiba, Naruto, Shino, Hinata, Neji… you get the point. We're all going to the beach house Naruto's family owns this weekend, there's a lot of rooms and we decided to to 'guy-girl' the arrangements since everyone wants to be with their significant other. There were only two people who didn't have an 'other half', and you were one… sooooo you'll just have to find out who the other is when you get there tomorrow!"

"Ino… I'm going… to kill you…"

"Now now Sakura, let's not let that temper of yours-"

"I'll give you a 5 second to get a head start…"

Ino ran to the back room and locked the door, knowing I was blistering mad at what she'd set up. She was notorious for playing matchmaker in the most obnoxious and obvious manner that made _everyone_ uncomfortable, even the people uninvolved.

She set it up so I was sharing a room with a _guy_ and on top of that right after I just broke up with my ex... Sora.

I decided that I ought to pay my friends back for making them worry after I shut myself up in seclusion for like, a week.

* * *

"Hey Sakura!"

My thoughts were interrupted as I heard Kiba running towards me waving with one hand and a surfboard in the other. He dropped the board down onto the sand and engulfed me in a strangling hug.

"Ki…ba… I… can't… breathe!..." were my words as he practically suffocated me.

"I'm not letting go until you hug me back!" he teased.

"Kiba she's passed out already!" Ino yelled at him, waving her fist.

"Really?" he let go to see my devious smirk.

"Got'cha!" and it was my turn to suffocate _him_!

"Glad to have you back" he said softly while rubbing my hair, messing it up.

"I'm glad to _be_ back" I said looking up at him smiling, just like old times.

"You know, you shouldn't be out here without your sexy swim suit on" he said playfully scowling at me, "No un-sexiness allowed on _this_ beach!"

"Then I guess you have to leave then!" Naruto teased as he jogged by us, putting his board up against the side of the house and shuffling inside.

Kiba just scowled where Naruto had just been, but let the snide comment pass. It was his family's beach house after all, and they were being nice enough to let all the hooligans use it for the weekend. I just smiled at him, then turned and ran into the beach house with my stuff to go get changed and join the others out on the beach.

"It's so nice out" were my words to Karin who was sitting next to me enjoying the sun as well, but she was staring at her boyfriend Suigetsu surfing the waves with Kiba and Neji.

"Sorry I'm late."

I froze… it couldn't be…

I turned around, it _was_…

It was Sasuke… What am I going to do?! He's been my crush sense forever! And Ino told me that he probly wasn't coming! Oh she's going to die for this… sloooowly and paaaaaaainfully…

When I turned around, I saw him freeze and sort of, glare at me? I didn't recognize the look in his eyes, but he was definitely thinking _something_. Whether it was a good or bad thought, there was something stirring behind those onyx orbs of his.

"I think he liiiiiikes you" Karin purred, teasing me as he broke his gaze, turned around, and went towards the beach house to go put his stuff away.

A little later I saw him again with his surfboard headed out to surf with the other 3 boys out in the water.

I looked over and laughed to find Temari, Shikamaru, Naruto, and Hinata all making some kind of ridiculous sand fortress. I though we all might be too old for that, but apparently not.

"You guys want some help?" I offered chuckling

"Like hell we do!" Naruto snapped as he tried to keep a wall from falling while the sand was drizzling down.

I decided to give my professional opinion anyway, "Number one, the sand is dry so its crumbling. You need some water so it turns to a sort of mud. And second, don't make it slanted, because when it dries it will just fall over."

"Heh, I knew that" Naruto replied to my mini sand castle making lecture.

"Since when did you become an architect?" I heard a smug voice ask from behind me.

I turned around to come face Sasuke, who was wearing green swim trunks, leaning against his surf board that was stuck into the sand drinking a water bottle. Why did he have to be so goddamn hot with that smug look on his face?

"I never said I was…" I retorted with a "hmph!" earning a chuckle from Sasuke.

"Then what _do_ you do?"

"You'll just have to find out."

"That's no fun."

"It is for me!" I said with an equally smug expression of my own.

"If I want to find out it won't be" he said returning the sass I was giving him.

Then he put a cap on the water bottle and pulled his surfboard from the sand, running back out into the waves.

"There hasn't been a day that's gone by while you were locked up that he didn't ask about you" my best friend said standing next to me, me not realizing she was there that quick.

"No, I doubt it. you just want me to hit on him."

"I'm telling the truth," she shook her head "It was so cute how he always asked 'any better?' each day he walked into the flower shop to browse around, only to get an answer for the one question. It was annoying to have him loitering and not buying anything, but it was worth it to have him ask about you."

"Get real Ino. He doesn't care about me like that."

"You're still his friend aren't you? And I thought it was cute. I wouldn't lie to you Sakura. I've got nothing to gain by doing that."

I just sighed at Ino thinking that she was joking. She always loved instigating these awkward 'do you like me?' games with people. It hardly ever turned out worse than awkward unrequited flirting, but still.

"I wish…" I mumbled under my breath.

"You wish for what?" I heard someone say as they plopped down next to me on the sand.

It was Sasuke.

"You gunna tell me or what?"

"Uh… nothing…" I muttered turning around blushing facing Ino who just winked at me.

Maybe she wasn't kidding?...

"Right. I know it had something to do with me, or your face wouldn't be so red."

A vein popped out the side of my head as I turned to give him an irritated look with a coiled fist ready to pound his madula-ablangada, "And what makes you say that?!"

"Because Ino has us sharing a room."

I looked at Ino who just smiled and gave me the peace sign.

"Wow…." I just huffed under my breath, not knowing what to say.

"I'm kidding. Well, about the way I made it sound. We _are_ sharing a room, but I don't think it's that big of a deal."

BUT THE ROOMS ONLY HAD ONE BED! WHAT IS INO THINKING?!

He got up and headed back into the building when I realized the sun was setting and Naruto and Kiba, as well as Shikamaru, were all gathering wood for our beach side bonfire we always had every time we came to this place.

I just headed back into the building to go get in my beach clothes and out of my ridiculous swim suit.

When I walked into the room I saw Sasuke with his shirt off and reaching for a black one slung over the back of a chair. My nose almost bled at his hotness. It wasn't fair for someone to be framed and created so perfectly.

"You like what you see?" he asked, smirking at me.

"Uh… sorry, I'll just…" and I was about to walk out of the room awkwardly when I felt him grab my wrist, causing me to turn around and look at him.

"I only needed to put my shirt on, so the room is yours now" and he walked out towards the beach.

I decided to carefully select my pink magenta shots, with a light blue tank top, and my favorite white flip-flop sandals. I was too lazy to put my hair up so I just left it down. I walked out to the beach where everyone's jaw seemed to drop at me. It was just a little uncomfortable.

"Sorry, Sak. You just look amazingly good with your hair down like that" Kiba said to make me feel a little less awkward since he was staring.

He offered a seat in between him and Sasuke, which I took with a smile, despite Sasuke's glances to the side, constantly. It almost made me want to ask him if there was something on my face.

"I have an idea!" one of the three vivacious blond's yelled.

Coming from Temari…. It's definitely going to be bad for _me_.

"Let's play dare! Couples' style! The rules are simple. One couple dares another to do something. The only real rules are: No groping sense were on a public beach, and no going strait to the kissing stuff. You have to start out simple and get worse as the game goes on. That way it lasts longer." She smirked at me and Sasuke with a knowing look.

Then Ino decided to say, "Since you and Sasuke are the only single people here, you're a couple by default."

I just glared at her, and Sasuke just shrugged. If I could've burned holes through someone with my eyes, it would've been Ino at that moment in time. I can't remember the last time I felt this socially awkward and uncomfortable. It was even worse since I'd had so little social interaction with the outside world for probably months at least. The couples were Karin and Suigetsu, Kiba and Ino, Temari and Shikamaru, Naruto and Hinata, and Neji and Ten Ten. Then there was me and Sasuke…

Suigetsu gave a smug look at me and asked, "Why don't me and Karin dare someone first?" everyone just shrugged or nodded, not particularly caring.

Suigetsu whispered with Karin for a minute. Then they looked at us simultaneously, which made me sweat drop.

Karin said, "We dare Sakura to sit in Sasuke's lap. Simple enough, right?"

I just had a frightened expression on my face as I looked next to me to see Sasuke's legs spread apart and him saying "Hn." but I could tell he was blushing.

I scooted over to the space he'd made for me, but what I didn't expect was for him to wrap his arms around me too. Everyone's brows just raised at us. Since they knew Sasuke didn't have to do what he did, but everyone just shrugged and asked us to dare a couple. It was our turn from getting dared, and we couldn't dare a couple back until every couple had been dared once, so in other words we couldn't get back at Karin and Suigetsu.

I lifted my head up to Sasuke to whisper to him "I suck at these kinds of games sense my minds not in the gutter like the rest of them" earning me a smirk from him "so how about I pick the couple and you pick the dare?"

"Hn. I guess that works."

I pointed at Ino and Kiba then Sasuke said "We dare Kiba to say an inappropriate pick-up line to Ino, a _really_ inappropriate pick-up line."

I just gasped at Sasuke, but then again, he is a boy, so I guess I have to cut him some slack. And it's payback at Ino, who was making me share a room with him for the weekend.

Kiba just turned red in the face when he thought of what to say and turned to Ino, "If I were a squirrel and you were a tree, would you let me bust a nut in your hole?" earning laughter from everyone.

Sasuke just smirked at me and I was satisfied that Ino had a nosebleed and was red in the face from embarrassment.

"I swear Haruno! before this night is over you'll have a nosebleed too! And it'll be _worse_ then mine!"

I just smirked and replied, "I don't think that's possible."

Everyone went and Suigetsu was dared to give Karin a hickie, Temari was dared to give Shikamaru a breif lap dance, Ten-Ten was dared to sit in Neji's lap cow-girl style, and Naruto was dared to give Hinata a nose bleed, which didn't take much. Then he looked at us with a sinister glare and dared Sasuke to french kiss me.

"Seriously, dobe?" Sasuke asked unenthusiastically.

"Yeah teme! French kiss her! and make it worth watching." he added with a sheepish grin at Sasuke who only huffed and look away.

Only a few seconds later, I found myself facing him with my back on the sand, and him hovering over me supporting his body with his knees and his hands that pinned both my wrists to the sand. My head was close to the campfire and my feet faced the ocean.

"Just relax. It won't be that bad, Sak." he whispered in my ear while flicking it with his tongue, which made everyone's jaw drop.

Then he bent down and gave me a regular kiss as our eyes closed, and I stopped fighting, since he had me pinned in the sand. Stupid hotness. Just as I thought that was it, he waited for me to drop my guard and he stuck his tongue in my mouth forcefully, as everyone started hooting and hollering and whistling. I wasn't so enthusiastic to be violated because of a stupid game.

But surprisingly, he didn't do anything over the top while his tongue was in my mouth. He just did it for a few seconds, and then he broke the kiss, leaving me on the sand as he sat back up.

"Wow… that _was_ worth watching" Kiba snickered.

Sasuke just smiled and pulled me back into his lap with his arms around me, and everyone was just snickering or red in the face from the previous events.

"I can't believe you didn't get a nose bleed from that Haruno!" Ino screeched as she noticed that there was no red liquid coming out of my nose.

"Because I'm not that easy to turn on like _you_." I saucily replied.

Sasuke just gave me a smug smirk, as if to say 'yeah… sure…'

We quickly ended the game as people began to get more and more scary with their dares. Intimacy was one thing, but it was starting to get out of control with touch under clothes and several people began to feel uncomfortable.

"Sorry about earlier" I heard Sasuke grumble in my ear while I was still in his arms.

I just leaned my head back against his chest and sighed, "It's okay. It was part of the game, but why did you have to pin me down?!"

"Hn." he smirked.

"You know the game's over, right?" Kiba said teasingly as he handed me and Sasuke a beer.

"I know it is, but I'm too lazy to get up." I said, earning a smirk from Sasuke.

What was I doing anyway? Just lying there, in Sasuke's arms? It felt right though, and awkward at the same time. But the best part was, he didn't seem to mind.

"I was worried about you, while you isolated yourself. Mind if you talk to me later tonight about what happened?"

"Hn." I answered

"Sasuke and Sakura sitting in a tree."

I slowly turned my head to Ino who was singing a pre-school rhyme of embarrassing proportions, loud enough for everyone to hear.

She continued with, "K.I.S.S.I.N.G!"

"Ino I'll give you three seconds to get a head start…" I growled dangerously.

"First comes love!"

"1"

"Then comes Marriage!"

"2"

"Then comes baby in the baby carriage!"

"3!"

I chased after her on the beach screaming, while she continued her annoying song, leaving Kiba and Sasuke in the dust with amused expressions.

"Well she hasn't lost her temper, that's for sure." Kiba smirked turning to Sasuke.

"Hn. She hasn't."

"When do you plan to make your move? It's obvious to most of us you like her. You know that game doesn't count right?"

Sasuke just rolled his eyes jokingly at Kiba, "Maybe. But it doesn't matter. I just need her to jump off the Sora boat first."

"I know what you mean. That's rough, buddy." Kiba mumbled in understanding as he shook his head from side to side then took a swig out of his beer.

* * *

*THUD!*

I hit the sand close to the campfire where everyone was sitting and drinking their beers. Sasuke just smirked and commented, "Looks like you couldn't catch Ino."

I was mad that I couldn't, but I was so _tired_. I don't know where she got the energy! But then again, this _is_ my first time out anywhere for weeks, so I guess it goes to show how I didn't exercise enough to keep up with her.

"I think I better take her up. What time is breakfast tomorrow?"

"Pretty late in the morning. We all plan on sleeping in." Naruto replied while he continued to roast his marshmallow over the fire.

"Hn."

Then all of a sudden I felt my mass being lifter off the sand. Sasuke was carrying me bridal style. As much as I was loving it, it was just a little too awkward. I couldn't help but blush, so I hid my from Sasuke's view. We walked up to the room we were sharing, and he set me down on the bed.

He faced me then said "I'm taking a shower first. Afterwards, we'll talk."

"Pft!" I hissed with my arms crossed.

I don't know why I owe anyone an explanation. Even if Sasuke was one of the only people to incessantly inquire about me, I shouldn't have to spill _all_ my beans to him. I heard the bathroom door close and the shower turn on. I guess I better start thinking of something.

* * *

"Take a deep breath, Sak. It's not _that_ hard. Just tell me what happened."

"Okay" I sighed and took a really deep breath, but forgot to let it out.

Sasuke pushed on my stomach a little, and the air I sucked in just exploded out, causing me to cough.

He started laughing saying, "You really need to learn to take a deep breath without killing yourself."

I just twitched at him then told him everything that had happened between Sora and I. Sora and Sasuke have both been my childhood friends, so it was hard telling him how his former best friend has turned into a real bastard. However it was nice knowing that he was on _my_ side.

* * *

_**To Be Continued...**_


	2. Last Day At The Beach

A/N (3/13/13): So I managed to edit yet another chapter today! Woohoo!

* * *

**_Chapter 2 – Last Day at the Beach_**

* * *

After me and Sasuke had a laugh about my lack of breathing skills, I explained to him what Sora had done.

"He basically said rude things all the time, like 'you're fat!' followed by a 'jk!'. He didn't realize that he did it so often, that I began to think he wasn't kidding. He would do stuff like call me a whore when he saw me wave high to an old friend, who just happened to be a guy. And when I asked to spend time with him he would blow me off. He did it _all_ the time, and I got sick and fed up with it. I was tired of telling myself that he was going to change. I was sick of making up excuses _for_ him, instead of him defending his own ass for once. But I guess that's to be expected from a coward like him. He was so sweet at times, and made me feel like the princess I've always wanted to be. But the next moment he had me in tears, screaming at him in the rain while he told me to find my own way home after a date gone wrong. I got tired of his bipolar habits and gave up on him. I feel bad for it, but my mom told me that I had no business being in an abusive relationship like that."

"You don't" Sasuke grunted.

Sasuke's eyes widened while I continued to stutter. Then it was my turn to turn wide eyed when I felt him press me up against him in a warm embrace. I could tell that he was able to get a glimpse of my pain.

"That bastard… I'll tear him apart."

"He isn't worth it, Sasuke. It would hurt him more if you didn't."

"Hn. But he still deserves to burn in hell."

"I don't disagree, but I still don't wish him ill will. I just don't want him to bug me anymore. He might feel the need to 'clarify' the reasons why I shouldn't have broken up with him if I were to ever see him again."

"If he doesn't understand the meaning of the word 'break-up' then I'll demonstrate it on his neck."

"You're being over the top right now. I was the victim, and you're acting worse about it then _I_ am" I giggled at him.

He just smirked and grunted "Hn" running a hand through his hair.

"I'm hardly ever wrong" I said jokingly while I walked over to the balcony of our room, overlooking the beach.

"Oh really?!" he asked rehtorically, getting up to follow me. He put an arm around my waist and added, "Then what do you think I'm going to do?"

"I think your going to let go of me!" I yelled with a vein popping out of the side of my head in slight annoyance.

"Wrong."

And he pulled me backwards into the room and onto the bed kicking and screaming.

"Alright! Alright! Geez you brat!"

"Oh really you baka? What did you think I was going to do? Play along?"

"Hn."

"You really are a smart-ass."

"Hn."

*WHAM!* and he got a face full of pillow and landed on the floor

"You're not very nice…"

"I don't care! You can sleep on the floor!"

He got up then said "But you're so cuddly, like a teddy bear! And I lost mine…" and he pretended to make a sad face muttering, "So will you be my teddy bear tonight?"

"Over my dead body"

"But dead bodies aren't warm like yours" he said seductively as he leaned over me trying to get a view of my face.

"I'm not falling for that face of yours, so just keep on your own side of the bed."

But I spoke too soon. When I heard thunder, I jumped out of the bed, causing me to hit the floor.

* * *

"Who's sleeping on the floor now, brat?" Sasuke asked snidely as he leaned over the bedside.

I just mumbled curses under my breath at him and his smart mouth. Another bolt of lightning struck, followed by thunder, which made me scream and leap onto the bed straight into Sasuke's arms.

"I thought as much…" he said smugly smirking at me with an 'I win… accept it' look in his onyx orbs.

"sh-shu-shut it you jerk."

"I knew it was going to rain and thunderstorm when I looked out the window a minute ago. That's why I tried to get you in my arms before all of this happened…"

"S-se-se-seriously?"

I was stuttering pretty badly.

"Hn."

I kinda gave in and let him hold me the rest of the night since I'm_ terrified_ of thunder. I was wondering why he was trying so hard to get close to me. Now I knew he just didn't want me to freak out and tell me, before it was going to thunder. He knows how I'm freaked out of it, and he was only trying to comfort me.

* * *

"Wake up, Sak. We're going to miss breakfast."

I shot out of bed startled by the voice that woke me up and was face to face with me.

Sasuke got out of bed, smirked, put a shirt on then said, "Still jumpy from the thunder storm I see."

"N-no…"

"Hn, whatever, just get dressed."

I got out of bed and went through my luggage to find an outfit to wear then slowly turned my head to see Sasuke leaning against the door, hands pocketed with a smug look on his face staring at me.

"I can't get dressed with you watching me you pervert!"

"Well where else am I supposed to go?"

"Out in the hall would be nice!"

"Or you could just use the bathroom and stop making such a fuss. You don't need _that_ much room to change."

"Or you could get _out_!"

We began glaring at each other emitting a murderous aura until he just shoved me into the bathroom with my clothes in my arms and closed the door.

"Get dressed."

When I came out, he was against the door leading out to the hallway with the same smug look he had earlier. I was just pissed and wanted so badly to wipe that smirk of his right off his face, but I kept myself from punching him by just mumbling curses under my breath at him.

* * *

"Did you two lovers sleep good last night?" Kiba asked with a sly grin on his face.

I just gave him a solid bang on the head as I walked by to serve as a warning.

"Ouch Saku-chan. I was only kidding!"

"I know Kiba… but… it's not as funny as you think…"

"Did _something_ happen?!"

"No."

Then Sasuke interjected saying "Hn. Something did. But it's not important."

Kiba gave a sly look then walked over to his friend and said "you'll have to tell me later, if it's not juicy then I'm sure you won't mind spilling it to me."

"Dream on dog boy" I hissed.

Smirking, I stuck out my tongue out at Kiba as he sat back down chuckling at us. We both ate breakfast together in the lobby. He was continually teasing me about the storm last night and how I had jumped right into his arms. I didn't like him rubbing it in, because it hurt my pride.

"You were begging me to hold you. Don't deny it."

"If it weren't for that storm, you would've been sleeping on the floor."

"Hn."

He got up and put his dishes in the sink and went back upstairs, and I followed him after I put mine in the sink as well. When I walked to the room the door was open, so I walked in only to hear it close behind me. Then I turned around to see Sasuke where the door was with a smirk on his face. He tackled me to the bed hovering over me on his hands and knees then said "I want to take you somewhere."

"And where's that?" I asked raising a brow.

"Close to the beach"

"Oh, that's specific" I rolled my eyes in sarcasm.

"Why does it need to be specific?"

"Because I don't want to go to some random place by myself with a member of the opposite sex."

He smirked at me and got off and said "but you've known me just about all your life, so you really think I'm going to do anything to you?"

"I've known Sora just as long as you, and he…" I trailed off looking at my palms realizing my mistake, and not being able to take it back.

Sasuke walked over to me and lifted my chin to make my face look up at his.

"I'm not like Sora. We both know that."

"S-sorry…"

"It's alright… I understand."

No he didn't. He was just saying that to be comforting I guess. It was a sweet gesture, but arrogant on his part to think he understood what I felt inside form that kind of betrayal.

"It's okay if you don't want to go. We can stay here with everyone else."

I nodded at him, which meant I'd rather stay at the beach. I sensed a little bit of disappointment in his voice, but I understood how he was only trying to make me feel better.

* * *

"Hey Sasuke… why don't you teach her how to surf?" Kiba asked

"Too dangerous."

"No, not if you actually teach and don't just cut her loose with a board."

"She's too clumsy."

"No, _you're_ too protective"

"She looks _perfectly_ happy making sand castles with Naruto and Hinata."

"At least teach her how to skim board. that's _less_ dangerous"

"If it'll get you to shut up, then fine"

"I got the boards" Kiba took a mental inventory of his beach gear.

"Got 3?"

"Why? Are you planning on breaking one?"

"Maybe."

Kiba just gave him a glare.

"I only know how to skim board a little, and you came up with the idea, so you're not ditching us and making me teach her myself."

"Well I know you're disappointed about not being able to take her to the spot, but you think that this will help you any by making me tag along?"

Sasuke just let out a sigh and tilted his head facing towards the direction of the shore, "I guess not."

"So you're going to spend _quality time _with her. Got it?"

"ditcher"

"chicken"

"tch"

"bock bock! Bah bah bah-bah bawk bawk!"

"stop that"

"then go teach her already!"

"Aa."

With their conversation over with they both swam to the shore.

* * *

"Hey Sakura your boyfriend has a _treat_ for you!"

"The way you say it Kiba, it makes it sound like he's going to rape me." I muttered irritatedly at the laughing Kiba passing by me, not caring what I had said.

"I'm going to what?" Sasuke said as he tried to get the water out of his ear by slightly hitting the side of his head, and he was walking towards me.

I just turned red out of embarrassment and said "nothing…"

"She said something about you raping her" Kiba teased.

He was going to pay, dearly.

I just twitched, and Sasuke just raised a brow and leaned forward and got an inch from my face and said "R_eally_ now. Would you like to make that a reality?"

I jumped back from his breath being on my face, and shocked at what he had said, and screamed "_HELL _**NO!**" earning everyone's attention.

"Hn." He smirked at me arrogantly, getting the reaction he wanted.

"What was your '_treat_' anyway?"

"Well Kiba ran to go get a piece of it."

"Huh?"

"Just wait here."

So I waited with him and sure enough Kiba came back with two skim boards in hand. And said "you two kids have fun! and be sure not to break them!" shooting Sasuke a glare.

I had no clue what the glaring contest was over.

"The treat was I'm going to teach you how to skim board."

"Forget it."

"Why? It's fun. Something you hardly ever have. And it's legal… one of your annoying requirements."

"It's not annoying for it to be legal. I just don't like being a delinquent like you. And I don't want to because Ino told me how Kiba tried to teach her and she fell off so many times that she slid and pulled her thy and couldn't walk for the rest of the day, and it hurt like hell the next."

"That's because Kiba wasn't paying attention. I'll make sure you don't hurt yourself."

"Big talk for a little black haired boy."

He approached me, towering over by a foot and smugly said "who are you calling little?"

"Whatever… Are you going to teach me or not?" I attempted to change the subject to keep from loosing my pride.

"Hn."

He demonstrated for me what I was supposed to do, and I 'attempted' to replicate it, but I only succeeded in falling square on my butt. Earning myself a smirk and a small chuckle, he demonstrated again. After a while I was able to stay on for more then three seconds.

"Nice. After about thirty minutes you're able to stay on three seconds."

It seemed like he was mocking me so I glared at him.

"Are you making fun of me?" I asked irritatedly with my lips twitching.

"Not at all. It's better than I did my first time."

I just shrugged, taking what he had said as a compliment.

I spoke too soon though. I didn't notice a gust that was sweeping across the beach and I tried to throw the board down as a harsh breeze came in, but because of the wind it didn't even touch the water. Instead, it came back up and hit me in the face. I stood there and slumped my head as I heard hysterical laughter behind me. I turned around to find that Kiba, who was laughing, not Sasuke, I could tell that he wanted to though. It was written all over the smug look of his.

"Sak, you're bleeding." Sasuke said when he poked my forehead.

It suddenly stung like hell and I slapped his hand away and yelled "did you have to touch it?!"

"Hn."

"Ugh!"

"Hn."

I just gave up on him and walked back towards the building to wash it off and get a band-aide.

* * *

"I told you so" Ino mocked me as I scoured the kitchen for the first aide kit.

"Ino, bug off."

"I told you that if you tried it you would end up hurt."

"I know."

"But I guess you just couldn't say no to Sasuke, could you?"

I just shot her daggers and I saw her shiver with fear, which gave me pleasure that I scared that crap out of her for what she just said.

"That's not it. I just… I don't know. It just seemed like fun, regardless of the consequences."

Ino just shrugged as she dabbed my forehead with a wet paper towel, then stuck the band-aide over my so called 'wound.'

"Sakura-chan, didn't you say that you were living on your own?" Ino suddenly asked out of a spark of curiosity.

I don't know where her curiosity suddenly came from, but I couldn't lie to her. She was my best friend after all.

"Uh… no, not really."

"You have a room mate then?"

"Not really…"

Ino suddenly turned quiet.

She finally broke the silence with, "Then where the hell do you live?!"

I just shrugged then said "When I came to visit you in the flower shop, I'd just been given an eviction notice from my apartment. Working as a part time nurse didn't earn me enough money, and there were no full time slots available and my parents said that I had to learn to live independently. So I'm not really on speaking terms with them since Sora. So I have no where to go, that was why I didn't put up that much of a fight in coming. It's because I didn't have a home anyway…"

Ino just had a blank gaze on me, but I could tell it was a façade to hide her shock.

"I'm sorry to say this Sakura… but Kiba's moving in with me… because were engaged!"

I squealed with her in delight as she sowed me the ring, but the mood dampened again as she continued "so we're having my apartment renovated… so there's no room for you, I'm sorry. I don't know about anyone else. I don't know what to tell you."

* * *

When Sasuke saw Ino come down to the lobby about ten minutes later he took it as his chance to go talk to Sakura, and walked up the steps towards the room. I heard someone opening the door, and I quickly turned around to see Sasuke with an intent gaze that made me _extremely _uneasy…

"I need to talk to you" He said while he took a seat on the bed in directly in front of me his eyes not leaving mine.

"I know that you've been evicted."

"Oh Ino's going to pa-"

"She didn't tell me." He cut me off

"Then who did?"

"I heard the whole conversation."

"Were we _that_ loud?!"

"No. I was leaning against the wall on the other side listening."

"Oh… so I guess there's no lying my way out of this… huh?"

"Nope."

"Well why do you want to know anyway? It's not like you can do anything about it."

"I can."

I raised a brow. I thought he was bluffing… I don't know how he would get me my apartment back.

He cut me off in thought when he said "You can come live with me. I have a spare room, and I'm not around too much anyway."

I spoke too soon. **_LIVE WITH HIM?! _**Is it just me or does this have _Ino_ written all over it?! But this is even out of her league. She knows that if she set this up I'd never in a million years do it, but right now I didn't have much of a choice. It was either his house or the streets. I have to say that it was a close, because I don't necessarily feel comfortable living with the opposite gender, but living with him won anyway.

"Fine." I mumbled under my breath.

"You don't sound to enthusiastic…"

"You're a guy and I'm a girl, what do you expect?"

"So?"

I don't think I'm getting through to him. He really is as dense as he looks sometimes. I guess because I've known him for so long he doesn't consider it an uncomfortable arrangement.

"Two people of the opposite sex, living under the same roof, that aren't even engaged. That doesn't sound weird to you?"

"No."

He _really_ had no shame did he? He said that without even _wincing_ or showing _any_ _signs_ of discomfort! The nerve of this Uchiha, ugh! I'm not going to like having to put up with him. I thought it was bad enough, having to share a room with him this weekend. But having to live with him, that's another pain in the ass I don't need….

* * *

**_To Be Continued..._**


	3. A New Home and A New Job

_**Chapter 3 – A New Home And A New Job**_

* * *

I was nervous the whole ride there with Sasuke… he drove me to my house in order to get my belongings and bring to his house. As we pulled up I got out of the car with him, and walked up two flights of stairs to get to my apartment. I had already packed things up myself when I got the notice… that it technically wasn't my apartment anymore, so that when I had to opportunity to move in with someone (I wasn't expecting it to be Sasuke) I would be able to move right in, not to be eager, but it just makes my life easier.

When we walked to the door I had an eviction sign on it… I sweat dropped I was so ashamed… but at that moment I felt a hand on my shoulder it was Sasuke and he wasn't 'smiling' or anything, but I could tell he was trying to cheer me up with that smug little smirk of his… as annoying as it was…

I unlocked and opened the door then turned the lights on. Sasuke sweat dropped.

"We're you expecting to move in with me?"

"Hell no… why would you say that?"

"Because there are card board boxes with your stuff all over your living room…"

"I wasn't thinking of you in particular… I just knew that I was going to have to go somewhere else, so why put off packing?"

"Hn."

"I only have my cloths and other personal things, I sold all my insignificant and space consuming furniture and appliances for extra cash, so it cuts down on what I have to move…"

"Hn."

I just twitched a brow at his last two _exact_ same responses and said "shittakaburi…"

"How am I being a smartass?!"

"All you say half the time is 'hn'!!"

"Would you rather I say nothing then?!"

"Sure… it might be refreshing for a change…" I said sarcastically… but apparently Sasuke didn't get the joke.

I looked over and saw him glaring at the wall like it was supposed to catch on fire from the intense glare he was giving it… I think I might've… said something to upset him… so much…

"Sasuke…. Are you trying to melt my wall?"

"Huh?... oh… no… but it would be nice if I could…"

I just rolled my eyes at his immaturity…

Even after Sora had told me to stay away from Sasuke and have nothing to do with him for the two years that I was in that abusive relationship… he still hasn't changed from his sarcastic semi annoying self…

"uff!!"

"Sasuke… you big baby… they're not _that_ heavy… and I'm carrying _more_ then you are!! So why are _you_ complaining?!?!"

"Babies aren't big… that would just make child labor hurt even more…"

"You would know… shittakaburi…"

We eventually managed to carry all ten of my 'oh so heavy' boxes out to his black pick up truck and fit all of them nicely in place so they wouldn't move around and the few fragile things I had wouldn't get broken.

_**

* * *

**_

"Well here it is…. Home sweet home…."

"I don't know what's more dangerous…. Sleeping in the streets… or here…."

Sasuke just scoffed at my comment and trudged up the steps. I followed after him. I guess he knew I was only kidding, but I guess I could've been nicer. It wasn't _that_ bad… but it was bad enough for me to have to watch where I was stepping… enough said…

When we were walking down the hallway there were only two doors. He opened one and put his shoes in it and hung up his light windbreaker jacket, so I guess it was a coat closet. Then when we walked through the only door left… it was his room… and one bed… _**NOT AGAIN!!!!**_

I already had to share a room with him for the weekend!! I don't want to make it a permanent life style!!

"Relax… it's written all over your face Sak… how about you ask me before you decide to jump to stupid conclusions." Sasuke said almost irritated that I would think the way I was…with one bed…

He walked over to one of the two doors inside his bedroom. He opened it and said "here's the bathroom" as if that's where I was supposed to stay… but I let him close it and open the other door. "and here's a separate room… it's smaller then mine… and you have to walk through my room to get to it… but it still gives you the privacy you need.

He actually said 'need' which means that he wants me to have my privacy too… that's… nice of him…

"but I only have a few rules for this house… and I expect you to follow them…"

I gulped but nodded my head, not liking the sudden tension he was creating in the room.

"You have to be home before 10pm every night… unless I'm with you…. or you tell me you'll be out later, and tell me when you plan on being back…"

I nodded wondering if there as more… there was…

"and… if you need something don't hesitate to ask me like you normally do…"

Again I nodded.

"and… anything in this house that's mine… is yours as well… I'm not the kind of person who has anything to hide, so if you decide to snoop… don't think I'll kill you if I catch you…"

I nodded then he just smirked and showed me into the room that was separate from his. It was maybe the size of my room in my apartment, but then again my apartment was smaller then his… house… so I wasn't 'downgraded' of any space.

"It's a simple room with a ceiling fan, a bed, a dresser, and a closet… but it should work for now…"

_For now. . ._

_For now. . ._

Those words echoed in my head… was he planning on… me going away or something?

"What do you mean by… 'for now'?"

Sasuke shrugged and said "you might get a better offer from your friends or someone else… you can stay as long as you like… and… maybe if you stay long enough… I might have renovations done to your room so it's more… I don't know… spacious?"

I blushed at how nice he was. He didn't plan on kicking me out. He just wasn't going to get his hopes up that I was staying for good. But I have to admit, even though I'm not _ecstatic_ about living with him… I don't plan on just leaving him anytime soon…

I decided to unload my boxes from his truck, while he was… who knows where… and I got all the boxes in the room with barely any _room_ to _move,_ and decided to unpack my things.

I started with the cloths and hung them up on hangers that were conveniently already in the closet… hm… odd much… I put my underwear in the top shelf of the wardrobe and temporarily got distracted by another half open box that contained my bed sheets, comforter, and pillows. I started to strip the plain white sheet off the bed folding them and placing them on the dresser next to the bed. I put my own on and before I was fully able to smooth out the sheet I heard a knock on the door.

"The doors wide open you know" I said turning around to face Sasuke who was leaning in the door way…. He always had to look so damn hot like that with his signature smirk…

"I just didn't want to walk up on you and scare you, so I played it safe and knocked."

"That… sounded oddly out of character for you…"

He just shrugged then noticed I was unpacking and offered to help. I gladly accepted without giving any specific instructions, so naturally he went to the only other open box in the room, the one I was distracted from earlier that had me _very_ personal things in it like my underwear. Just as I realized I had made a serious mistake I turned around to see Sasuke's face blushing furiously… and hold my box of tampons… oh shit…

"Uh… I can explain!..."

"You're a girl… you don't have to…" He said still blushing dropping the tampons back into the cardboard box.

"Sorry… I got distracted and I was planning on putting _that_ stuff away first… for the simple reason of what just happened…"

"Well do you have anything that I can unpack without being embarrassed to look at?"

I just twitched my eyebrow and said "grow up…"

"Make me… gaki…."

I was mad…

"YOU'LL EAT THOSE WORDS!!! JUST LIKE YOU'LL EAT THIS PILLOW!!!"

I grabbed the pillow off my bed and tried to hit him in the head with it, but he only grabbed my writs, and I didn't stop. So he eventually lost his balance and fell… me falling on top of him. However I managed to keep _some_ of my balance so I was sitting on him… but it was still awkward when we both looked at each other…

He smirked… he was about to say something I bet I didn't want to hear…

"I have a nice view from down here…"

He basically made me speechless… almost…

"HENTAI!!!! You're so disgusting!! How could you say something like that with me sitting on top of you?!?!"

"I'm not the one sitting on top of a guy… so how does that make me the hentai?" He said raising a brow only making me angrier… just the reaction he wanted…

I just huffed to let my frustration out and got off him then sat on the floor un utter defeat at his 'choice words' that he seemed to never run out of…

"I was only kidding gaki… you don't need to be so glum about it…"

I knew he was kidding… so why did it hurt me inside to know that he was just kidding?...

"Well you can make it up to me by helping me unpack the rest of my things… and _ask me_ before you open a box… I think you've learned your lesson…"

"Hn." He smirked then helped me unpack the rest of my belongings into the tiny room I was granted.

_**

* * *

**_

I sat on the couch with him in hopes that we could just talk… or something… I don't know why… but living in the same house as him, and not knowing him as well as I want to is bugging me…

"Hey Sak."

I didn't realize how close we were sitting together on the couch so I turned to face him.

"Hn?"

Our faces were mere centimeters apart…

All of a sudden I felt drawn to him… and I suppose that he… felt the same, because he was leaning in closer to slowly closing his eyes… our lips brushed against each others

*ring ring! ring ring!*

Damn cell phone… It ruined everything…

I looked at the caller ID and began to curl my fists in sheer anger… it was Ino…

"What?!" I asked extremely irritated at what she had just done… she didn't know though…

The voice on the other line just said _"meet me at the Starbucks near you old apartment. . . I really need to talk to you. . . alone. . ."_

I just lowered my head as the line was cut off by the person on the other end… they hung up without giving me any chance to protest… but somehow… the person definitely didn't sound like Ino… something was fishy… but she decided not to let Sasuke know about it… whoever this person was who got Ino's phone was obviously someone who knew Ino well enough to get her phone from her… that in of itself was a miracle… so she felt like there was really nothing to worry about.

_**

* * *

**_

"Give me back my phone Sora! You asshole!"

"I only wanted to tell someone to meet me here, and I didn't have a phone on me, so don't get so angry…"

Sora handed Ino back her phone and smirked at her as she stormed off out of Starbucks emitting a murderous aura as she left making everyone cringe…

_**

* * *

**_

I placed the phone back in my pant pocket where it was before and looked at Sasuke who seemed a tad disappointed at how the events had turned out.

"I'm really sorry Sasuke but… I need to go… I have to meet Ino…"

"Where?" he asked suddenly forgetting about what had just happened.

"The Starbucks near my place. Don't worry it'll only take me about ten minutes to walk there, you live surprisingly close to me."

"Ok. How late will you be out?"

"Hmmmm… twenty minutes for there and back… and then whatever she needs to tell me it'll only take maybe five minutes max. She just doesn't like saying stuff over the phone. So I'll be back in less then thirty minutes. Sound ok?"

"Yea, sounds fine. Call me if you decide you want a ride home."

I walked towards the door… with a bad feeling in my stomach…

"I will!" I said with a smile putting on my best façade, not knowing why I felt this way…

_**

* * *

**_

When I walked into Starbucks… I wanted to run away and scream… something… but my body was paralyzed in fear as I saw my ex approach me with a disgusting looking smile on his face…

"Why don't you ever come see me anymore?" he asked as if he were some sort of beloved relative… then adding "You know how much that hurts me Sakura…" with his tone of voice suddenly turning violent…

I was shocked when he actually invited me to take a seat and have coffee with him… I suppose all he really wanted to do was talk…

"I'm sorry… for the way I've treated you…"

I looked at him in shock… as if… he had actually changed… and he continued his speech as I listened in awe, but kept a blank expression so he wouldn't think I was being soft…

"I shouldn't have said something to you that weren't funny, or that you didn't think were funny… I suppose that… our senses of humor are different, but we can try to work around that can't we?"

I was shocked that he only mentioned those two things… after everything… my awe suddenly turned to despise as he said his next sentence.

"So what do you say you forgive me and give me another chance?"

I slowly opened my mouth to speak… saying "I forgive you…"

"That's gre-"

"But I'm not taking you back…"

"What do you mean?..." his gaze narrowed and the tone he was using wasn't so sweet anymore. I sensed a dangerous aura being shot towards me from him, so I decided to get up and leave…

It seemed safe what I was doing at the time… I decided to call Sasuke and ask for a ride home, assuming that Sora would try and follow me. I noticed the time on my phone, it had been forty minutes sense I had left Sasuke, I hoped that he hadn't started to worry about me. But before I could even scroll to his number in my contacts my phone was slapped out of my hand and my wrist was suddenly grasped so hard that I yelped in sheer pain. I followed the wrist, to the arm, to the face of the man who had grabbed me. It was Sora… I was shocked… he had never been physically abusive… till now… he started tearing at my clothing and I was screaming at him and kicking and attempting to punch or slap him.

"You're coming with me whether you like it or not!" he said with an aggressive tone I've never heard him use.

And before I knew it, he placed a hanky over my mouth and nose, and everything I knew suddenly turned blurry and non existent…till everything went black… I felt like I was dead, but I knew I wasn't… it was the strangest feeling that I've ever had…

_**

* * *

**_

I slowly started to gain my consciousness back thankful that my assumptions of not being dead were true… but then I screamed realizing the last thing I remembered was Sora hitting me and tearing at my cloths… when I sat up I was in familiar surroundings… I looked over to my left to see a started Sasuke who was sitting next to the bed. His eyes widened from my sudden 'awakening'. But I could tell he was upset… but I was confused about how I got in his room… wearing his cloths… in his bed…

"Why didn't you tell me you were meeting him?" Sasuke asked cutting all the crap and getting straight to what he wanted to know.

I was scared because of the tone of voice he was using… he was definitely angry…

"I really didn't know it was him… when he called it was Ino's caller ID… but the person wasn't Ino and I didn't know who it was at the time… but in order to let them use her phone… they had to have known her enough for me to not have many doubts that they weren't a bad person… but I didn't know that she would let Sora do that…"

"She didn't."

"What do you mean?" I turned to him with a puzzled and irritated look on my face.

"Sora took it from her when they were both in Starbucks. She said that he just took it and told someone to meet him there, then gave it back after he'd pissed her off, so she left… she didn't know that he'd called you."

"And how did you find all of this out?" I asked with the same mildly irritated tone keeping the same facial expression.

"Because… I got worried when you were ten minutes late… You wouldn't answer your phone… then I called Ino's phone, and she said she wasn't with you… and I asked what she knew about a meeting at Starbucks, and she said what she knew then I bolted to the truck… only to find you being drug half naked and passed out into Sora's car."

I just looked at him with watery eyes not knowing what to say…

"From the looks of the bruises he had, you put up one hell of a fight… enough for him to use chloroform on you… which is what knocked you out… and on top of that… he overdosed you… which almost killed you… if I didn't…" He stopped himself… before saying something embarrassing.

"That's what that feeling was…" I accidently let it slip out from my thoughts making him glare at me confusingly… "I felt like I was dead… but at the same time I knew I wasn't…"

Then he just shrugged so I asked "what did you do to stop the overdose from killing me?..."

He just gave her a blank expression then asked a question of his own, but he wasn't being sarcastic "Before I tell you, I'm a doctor… and it doesn't bug me what I did… but it might bug you… would you be mad at me if I tell you?"

I had to think, but I could tell he wasn't joking about anything he said in the last statement he'd made.

"You're… a doctor?!?!"

"How else do you think I can own a house _instead_ of an apartment?"

"Good point…"

"so would you be mad?"

"Well the simple fact that you saved my life from Sora and the chloroform overdose… no I don't think I'd be mad."

(before he says his line… I'm NOT a doctor and I have NO CLUE what I'm talking about I just made up some random awkward procedure for a chloroform overdose… DO NOT use this as a medical reference!!!!)

"Then what I did was… I had to inject a syringe in one of your lungs to drain some of the chloroform that was artificially making you suffocate…"

"So you saw me…"

"Yea… I saw you topless… but it had to do with my profession, so I wasn't thinking anything other then saving your life… if that helps. Outside of my job, I might've blushed or thought something. But I take my job seriously… so it didn't cross my mind."

I didn't _exactly _know what to say… but I had a pretty good idea…

"Then why the hell didn't you just take me to a hospital?!?!?!"

"Because… I'm a doctor… it's practically the _exact_ same thing… I have numerous medical supplies lying around here. And with how busy things seemed today… when I drove by… you wouldn't have gotten the help you needed in enough time… it was my _only_ option. So the hospital _was_ my original plan, till I realized how packed it was."

"Then… thank you…" I lowered my gaze to look at my palms that were folded gracefully in my lap.

"Hn."

"You know… you being a doctor is… kinda ironic…"

Sasuke just raised a brow at her and asked "how?" completely puzzled by my comment.

"Because… I'm a nurse…"

"_Really_ now… you're not just joking with me?"

"No… I'm not… remember when you were eavesdropping on me and Ino about me being evicted… and how being a part time _**nurse**_ didn't pay enough money, and there weren't any full time slots… don't you remember?"

He remained silent for a moment then said "yeah… I remember now… but I wasn't really paying attention to that sense you lost your home… the rest of the stuff you were saying seemed pretty insignificant after you mentioned being evicted."

"Eh… I don't blame you… but I don't know how I'm going to explain this to Tsunade…. Ugh…. I need to go to work tomorrow if I don't want to loose the part time job I have left…"

"No. You need to stay and rest… not only have you been through physical trauma, but emotional which doubles the physical's effects."

"I'm fine. Really."

Sasuke just eyed me like I was lying, but truth be told I wasn't. I felt a tad woozy, but other then that I felt like a million bucks!

"Fine. But let me ask you something."

"I'm listening."

"If you were to get a _full_ time job… even if it were being apart of _my_ staff… would you take it?"

"Of course I would!... honestly I think I'd like you better as a boss instead of Tsunade… she scared me… a lot…"

"Then you should see me at work." He gave me a devious glare that made me shiver where I was sitting up. "Just kidding" he said with a smile. "I work with mostly children in the hospital, so I have to have a sense of humor, but I take on adults as well when other doctors can't handle the load they have."

"Then… shouldn't you be working today?..."

"No. Not till tomorrow, I had today off because I was at the beach remember?"

"I still can't believe you're a doctor…"

"Well you'll find out at work tomorrow won't you?"

"But I've never seen you at the hospital!!!"

"That's because you work in the maternity ward most of the time…"

How the hell did _he_ know that?!

I just glared at him.

"Just because you haven't seen _me_… doesn't mean I haven't seen _you_."

"Stalker…"

"No. I'm just observant."

"Then why didn't you ever say anything to me?"

"Because of Sora, you were with him at the time, and if I tried to approach you he would've gotten in your face about it… and I didn't want to hurt you so I just kept away like I was supposed to. If it weren't for his extremely over protective nature… I would _have_ said something."

I just gulped… knowing he was spitting the truth… as much as it hurt to swallow my pride… I'd lost this little verbal battle… He really _was_ doing the right thing… as awful as it really was…

"Oh. I guess you're right…"

"Yea. Get some sleep if you're going to work tomorrow."

"It's only 6pm…."

"So?"

"I'm hungry."

"Is that a statement or a request for something?"

"It's a request for me to accompany you to the kitchen… if you'll let me…" I said the last part with a guilt invoking puppy face that he couldn't resist.

We both ran down to the kitchen… me forgetting that I was in his clothing and that he had only bothered to put a shirt on over me… as over sized as it was you could still see the bottom of my underwear… I didn't notice till I was at the bottom of the stairs…

"Uh…. Please don't look at me…."

"Who needs to grow up now?" he mocked… turning my own words against me…

"Shittakaburi…."

"Well I'm still looking at you're face aren't I?"

I just shrugged hoping it would stay that way, but… as he was walking past me…

"Nice ass."

Damn him….

_**

* * *

**_

"It's later now gaki…. You really need to sleep."

"Quit calling me a brat will you!... and… I don't feel the least bit sle-" *yawn*

I couldn't even finish a sentence before I contradicted myself.

"I'm going to bed right now anyway too…" he added trying to convince me… not working.

"Don't you need to take a shower?" I don't know why I was curious to ask this but I guess it slipped out before I could stop myself.

"No. I shower in the morning unless I really stink or something. It helps me wake up."

"Oh."

We both walked up the stairs to the door in front of us… but when we opened it and he got in his bed, and I faced the doorway of my mini room, then I turned around to face him. I didn't know how to tell him that I was scared about what had happened today… and I didn't want to be alone after all of that… but-

He cut off my thoughts with "what's wrong?"

I just decided to blatantly sabotage myself and tell the truth…

"I… um… well… because of today… I'm… really scared… and… I don't want to be… alone…" I managed to squeak out.

I was terrified and anxious of what he going to say, but it's rather what he did that made me somewhat shocked and happy at the same time. He simply opened up the blankets in front of him as some sort of invitation, which I gladly accepted. I slowly walked over to the bed where he was lying on his side facing me still holding the blankets open for me to crawl in. I did and he snuggled up behind me putting an arm around me and resting his face on my shoulder. I actually felt safe… surprisingly in the place I least expected…

"Now you're begging me to hold you." he whispered in my ear.

"I am..."

Did I _really_ just say that?!..... Right now… I'm mentally banging my head… on a really hard imaginary wall…

I only felt him smirk sense his lips were somewhat resting on my neck… but not in a way that… would really freak me out… sense other then the smirk the rest of him was completely still and motionless.

_**

* * *

**_

I slowly started to wake up as I felt something touching my face… I opened my eyes to see someone tucking my hair behind my ears it was Sasuke. He was smiling but when he realized I was awake he pulled his hand away and turned to do something else like nothing had happened... weird…

"Hey you need to get ready if you want me to give you a ride to work."

"I can walk." I grunted as I face the other direction trying to fall back asleep again.

I was bluffing, but one of his eye brows twitched in irritation "but it's ten miles… no human can walk that far to work…"

"Who said anything about _me_ being _human_?"

"I see you woke up in a sarcastic mood this morning."

"Well at least it's the kind of sarcasm that shows I'm in a playfully good mood."

"Hn. Just get ready will you?"

I slowly got out of bed and went into my mini room to change into my nurse's outfit. It was a very plain white dress that was three inches above my knees and buttoned up. We didn't have to wear silly caps with red crosses, but we did have to pin our hair up and out of the way. Then I placed my name tag on and put on my white indoor shoes as part of my uniform. When I looked in the mirror and felt satisfied with my appearance I grabbed my purse that had my wallet, phone, keys (Sasuke had given me a house key so I could get in), and my spare change of cloths for after work. I didn't want to wear this uniform longer then I had to… As for my hair I decided to just pull it all backing a simple bun that was decorated with two plain black chop sticks, no bead work, but it had a few rhinestones on it that gave it the appearance of being 'bedazzled' or what ever people called it.

When I walked out of the room I saw Sasuke who was dressed in a navy blue button up collar shirt, black dress slacks, black dress shoes, and a simple black leather belt, then he had on a white lab coat that had his name embroidered on it. I couldn't catch everything on it but I did see "P.H.D" in big letters… which means he spent _alot _of time and _alot _of money…. My uniform had a separate metal pin on it as a nametag… it wasn't sown in… boo…

"Well now I see that you're a doctor…" I admitted in defeat knowing that he wasn't bluffing the moment he told me yesterday anyway.

"Hn. And I still see you're a nurse." He knew before sense he'd apparently seen me… stalker…

_**

* * *

**_

It was the normal hustle and bustle of the hospital that kept me awake and my attention span from bouncing off the walls. All until a so called 'Dr. Uchiha' decided to pay me a visit at the receptionists' desk where I was station to work and file papers for the day as my shift. What a fun job…

"Hey, Nurse Haruno."

My attention suddenly turned to him as he continued to speak.

"I have this patient under my care who, who seems to be hungry, and it looks like she could use a break from looking at so many papers… do you think I should prescribe a lunch date to her?"

I smiled at his 'indirect' invitation finding it original and amusing so I decided to say yes.

"Only if it's sushi, it's your patient's favorite."

He just smirked and took my answer as a yes, which it was. Then he said "I'll bring the car around front in five."

I just nodded and watched him walk down the hallway… wait… did he really just ask me out… on a…. _**date?**_

Oh well… it never hurts to experience new things… and to tell you the truth… I'm kind of excited… but I couldn't help but notice the jelousy glares I was getting from the other nurses stationed at the reception desk with me...

_**

* * *

**_

"I talked to Tsunade today before I came to ask you to lunch."

I swallowed the piece of tuna sushi I had in my mouth and asked "seriously?"

"Yeah, it turns out that one of my staff members quit to become a stay at home mom, so I'm short one full time nurse… she still wants to work at the hospital though, but there aren't any part time slots… do you want to trade with her?"

"Yes!! That'd be great!!"

"Hn. I thought so. That's why I did the paperwork yesterday."

"What?" I raised a brow at his over confidence.

"That's why I asked you yesterday. I e-mailed Tsunade shortly after that, and she did the paper work to have you as one of my full time nurses, and took my old full time nurse I had that wants a part time, and give her your slot. It's a trade that both of you wanted."

"So what exactly will I be doing?… or better yet, what ward am I dealing with now?"

"Sense you're _my_ nurse now, you'll be working in the pediatrics ward with mostly children. They vary from broken bones, to diseases, to who knows what else, if they're kids, then they're sent to my ward. In short anyone under the age of 18 who enters the hospital is automatically under my care until I refer them to a specialist of some kind sense I'm a general all around doctor."

"Oh I see… so how on earth could I help you? It sounds easy to me!"

"Aa, it kind of is… but sense my ward is smaller I only have 4 full time nurses, and 2 part time nurses… so it's hard running the ward with so little staff, but with the budgetary cut backs it's all I'm allowed at the moment. So There's a lot you can do. Filing paper work, doing blood work, assisting me with medical procedures…" then he smirked saying "bringing me coffee."

"I'm not your slave Uchiha…"

"Not _yet_…. But I'll make you with you _were_ my slave the way I'll be working you to the bone…"

I just gulped looking at his serious expression.

Then he broke the silence and said "you didn't actually buy all of that did you? I'm not going to work you _that_ hard Sakura… chill out."

"Sorry."

"Oh. Before I forget… there's one more thing… don't take it as offense when I call you 'nurse Haruno'… I can't just blatantly call you Sakura here because it's… well… really unprofessional… and I'd like it if you could just call me 'Dr. Uchiha' while were co-workers as well."

I just nodded a little disappointed that I couldn't call him nick names, or make fun of him.

Then he raised a brow and added "but… in the lounge... that's another story… I can call you what ever I want in there…"

Sakura blushed at the 'attempted' compliment… or what ever it was he was trying to do…

"Well our shift is over today sense we leave after lunch."

"Seriously?"

"Well we have three way split shifts, there are two other doctors in my ward, were just never there at the same time. I take the morning into the afternoon a little, then another doctor takes over for me until night. Then there's a doctor who runs the night shift, until I take over. It just spreads the load evenly. I also arranged for you to have the same shift schedule as me."

"Umm that's nice of you… why?"

"Because it makes it easier for both of us"

That was true. It did make it easer for both of us… but why do I feel like there's a hidden meaning behind all of this?

"Oh yeah. What days do we work?"

"Well there are days when were present in the hospital, and then days when were on call and have to keep our pagers on us so that the hospital can notify us if they need us to go there."

"That makes sense what days… for what… oh just tell me when we have to be here, when we're on call, and when we're off the hook…"

"Were in the hospital on Monday through Wednesday, then we're on call Thursday and Friday, and we have Saturday and Sunday off."

"That's… a really easy shift for full time…"

"Well you almost always get called on when you're on call."

"What does that exactly mean?"

"It means that you aren't physically present in the hospital, but you can be there as soon as humanly possible if you're needed."

"Oh."

I feel dumb asking these questions when I should know the answers sense I freaking work at a hospital…

"I think I might actually start liking my job now…" Sasuke trailed off… but I heard every word he said.

* * *

_**To Be Continued...**_


	4. Under The Cherry Blossom Tree

_**Chapter 4 - Under The Cherry Blossom Tree**_

* * *

I woke up in my room startled when the alarm clock read "9am"… I'm late for work! Why didn't that damn Uchiha wake me up?!?!

I quickly got dressed in my uniform and dashed down the stairs to see Sasuke blinking at me with question marks popping up all over his head.

"Today's… Saturday… Sakura… we don't have work…"

I felt so dumb… I just wanted to bang my head on the nearest wall...

"R-right… opps!..."

I'm a fool… so I just trudged back up to my room and got changed into some blue jeans, my favorite black boots with a one inch heel, and a red turtle neck sweater. I also decided to just wear my hair down, I felt too lazy to style it.

When I went back down I saw Sasuke sitting on the couch with his arm lying across the top of it. I just shrugged when he saw me, so I walked over and took a seat to see what he was watching. When I sat down next to him I forgot where his arm was until I saw him make that smug smirk of his. Then I felt his arm lower from on top of the couch to around me. I just looked at him blushing with a confused look all over my face.

"You sat here gaki… I don't know what you were expecting me to do…"

I just shrugged, but not enough to move arm off, and looked back at the TV.

"So sense it's our day off... where do you want to go?"

"Is this a date?" I asked with a raised eyebrow showing slight interest.

"Sure" he replied while shrugging and keeping that smug smirk on his face.

I had to think for a moment but I really just wanted to look at the trees beginning to change color in the park, and it's free, so I wouldn't be troubling him with expenses.

"The park."

"Hn."

_**

* * *

**_

We were walking through the park and I was gazing at the trees that were slowly changing from green to shade of orange, red, yellow, and brown. I almost forgot that Sasuke was there until he slowly grabbed my hand and intertwined our fingers. I started blushing furiously despite my attempt to suppress the red color from staining my cheeks. When I looked over to him he was facing forwards, with his eyes closed, still walking… and je had that signature smug smirk of his, but it seemed to be more… happy this time.

"Are you two on a _DATE?!?!_"

I shot my head forwards to see who'd caused such a ruckus only to see Kiba holding hands with Ino the way I was holding hands with Sasuke. One held Ino's hand and he had the other pointed at me and Sasuke. He jaw was practically touching the ground until Ino used her hand to pull it back up.

"Sorry Sakura… he's been a tad rude lately."

"No surprise there…" I mumbled with my eyes closed, an eyebrow and my lips twitching.

"By the way you two, mine and Kiba's wedding is in a few months on Christmas Eve. I thought it would be cute on that day. Would you guys be able to make it?"

"Of course!" I yelled in excitement."

"And Sakura?"

"Mhm?"

"I want you to be my main of honor!"

"_**Really**_?!?!"

I didn't care if I was making a scene, I was _excited_!!!

Then Kiba turned to Sasuke smirking and saying "and I want you to be my best man."

"Do I get free admission?" he asked sarcastically, but obviously in a funny tone of voice.

"I'll think about it…" Kiba teased back.

Ino just rolled her eyes and slumped her shoulders and said "those two…"

I just smiled and said "look at it this way… at least they're in a happy mood."

Ino just shrugged and fixed her slummed posture standing next to Kiba, then pulled out an envelope from her purse and handed it to Sasuke.

"Here's a 'save the date' card. It has the dates of the fittings for the cloths, the ceremony rehearsals, the rehearsal dinner, and then the real deal."

I just nodded at Ino and smiled then looked at Sasuke, who almost seemed to be smiling too.

He nodded then Ino and Kiba walked past us continuing their route. I just looked at Sasuke who put the envelope in his pocket then took my hand again as we kept walking through the park.

Then I remembered a place that you had to go through the park to get to… a place where I had a lot of memories…

"Sasuke I have to show you something!!" I suddenly bolted forwards dragging him behind me mumbling curses to himself. We went off the path the park had into the woods on a nature trail only a few people knew about. It was partly up hill, but I didn't mind despite wearimg one inch heel boots. A few minutes later we popped out into a well cut grassy field with a single tree in the middle, a cherry blossom tree.

I walked towards it leaving Sasuke behind me to catch his breath.

"This is where my parents kissed, and… heh-heh… well let's just say this tree is my namesake…"

"You mean your parents really did that… under a cherry blossom tree?..."

"Romantic huh??"

"Not the word I would use but… what ever…"

"My mom used to tease me, saying it's why my hair's pink... she said that the cherry blossom fairy blessed her and my father's relationship when they chose to 'make love' under her tree. I knew it was a bunch of bull when I turned into a teenager, but it was still fun to believe as a kid."

I walked under the tree and leaned my back against it, closing my eyes, drowning in the presence my parents left behind. I was so immersed in it that I didn't notice Sasuke move to stand directly in front of me. When I suddenly felt a nose touch mine I opened my eyes to see half open onyx orbs gently gazing back at me, blocking out my view of everything else. Then he leaned forward closing the gap between our lips.

My first memory with him… underneath the cherry blossom tree…

When his lips let go of mine, he took a step back and gave me a blank look, which I mirrored perfectly with an added touch of red to my cheeks. Then he just smirked at me and gestured me to follow him back to the park where we were, but I grabbed the sleeve of his jacket which made him stop and turn to look at me.

"P-promise… w-we'll come back to this spot… in the s-spring?"

"Aa. I promise."

Then he took my hand in his like he did before and we walked down the nature trail towards the park again.

_**

* * *

**_

I got in my pajamas after taking a nice warm shower. I adored how baggy, but somehow 'curve complimenting' my baby blue pajama pants were. Then I wore an oversized white t-shirt to complete my own 'I really don't care that I look like a hoodlum' appearance. I didn't care for fashion when it came to pajamas. I only had to look at them for a few hours anyway, so I just aimed for comfort.

I went downstairs to watch TV with Sasuke again. It seemed that he did that a lot of the time. I sat down in my normal position by resting my head on his shoulder with my hands in my lap, then he had one arm around me. As we watched TV I started to feel a little woozy, but I still had a view of the screen. Then suddenly Sasuke got up, but I didn't have the strength to sit up for some reason… so I fell on the floor and everything was even more blurry… but I felt myself being carried, then I black out…again…

What is it with me and blacking out?! That's practically all I ever do!!

When I started to open my eyes I saw that there was light coming through the window of my room. When I tried to stand up I heard a stern voice from the other room say "don't even think about it."

I turned to see Sasuke who suddenly stuck something in my mouth and put his hand across my forehead.

"You got a bad fever last night. We spent too much time in the park out in the cold. I had a feeling that'd happen, but I wanted to take you somewhere that you wanted to go."

"Thanks…" I whispered.

He took his hand away and removed the thermometer from my mouth saying "It looks like you're okay now, but stay inside. If you go back out you'll have a relapse and wind up even sicker."

I just nodded my head and stood up then asked "today's Sunday, right?"

"Hn."

"I… have to go somewhere…"

"No, you can't go outside."

"but-"

"No, and that's final."

Then he left and closed the door so I couldn't argue with him. He can be a real butt sometimes…

I got dressed then scurried down the stairs to find Sasuke dressed in a coat looking like he was leaving or going out somewhere.

"Uh… you going somewhere?"

"Aa, I have to run some errands and visit someone, but I'll be back."

Then he headed for the door and added "stay inside" with a cold tone of voice that scared me into nodding.

I couldn't go anywhere… and I was going to get bored… then I looked around me and remembered… he's a pig…

I got an apron, head band, rubber gloves, and a wash rag. It was time to excavate this place.

I carried a trash bag around the whole house picking up every scrap of trash. Then I gathered _all_ the articles of dirty clothing and sorted them in the laundry room to be washed. I put the first batch in, then vacuumed the downstairs when I heard the timer go off. I don't feel like boring you with details but I basically did tasks while the laundry was running and every time it went off I rotated the batch till the last batch was out of the dryer. By the time all the laundry was washed I had cleaned the bathroom, the bedroom, dusted, vacuumed, moped, cleaned the dishes, picked up and put out the trash, organized the kitchen… and a _whole_ lot more. When I finished with the _real_ cleaning I decided to take the rubber gloves off my hands, sense they'd only get in the way.

When I started sorting the clothing I sorted mine from Sasuke's then put mine away in my room and went back and put Sasuke's in a big basket and carried it out into the living room to fold. I made sure every sock had a friend, and every shirt was folded neatly. Then I placed them all back in the basket and put it at the foot of his bed sense I didn't know where they went.

After I had cleaned the _whole_ house I wanted to go out and get the supplies I need for dinner, but Sasuke's cold warning kept echoing in my head…

_Stay inside. . ._

_Stay inside. . ._

_Stay inside. . ._

UGH!!!! There was really _nothing_ to do!! But I decided to just make a grocery list so he could run out and get the things I needed when he got back sense I'm not allowed outside.

I placed the list in the middle island counter in the kitchen and I went upstairs to Sasuke's desk to do my favorite past time… draw… I wasn't a real artist, but when I was bored (like now) it was a good way to pass time. I sat in the chair and turned the desk light on with some plain white paper in front of me and a plain pencil and eraser and decided to draw what I couldn't get out of my head. Me and Sasuke under the cherry blossom tree in the park. It was bugging me, so if I drew it, I might be able to extract if from my thoughts so I could think about other things again.

I steadied my hand to draw two human figures, and then I added in the cherry blossom tree. Soon I got frustrated with how hard it was to draw the two figures' hands so I worked on the background. I eventually finished the whole drawing. A simple pencil sketch, but it showed us under the cherry blossom tree in the middle of that field… right before we'd kissed…

Before I was able to add extra detail because a drawing can always be improved, I placed the side of my head down on the desk so I could relax and draw at the same time, but I figured out it wasn't a smart move because I feel asleep.

_**

* * *

**_

3rd Person: (because Sakura's asleep)

Sasuke got out of the truck closing the door with a hard slam then heading towards the door of the house, He stepped back a minute almost thinking he was in the wrong home.

"She did _all_ this?!" he muttered in shock of her cleaning that she had done while he was gone.

Sasuke climbed the steps up to his room, only to find a sleeping Sakura lying at his desk. When he walked over he saw a sheet of paper with a drawing.

He picked it up and thought _"wow, she's good. It almost looks real, or like a photograph."_

He set it back down next to her and decided not to bug her just yet. When Sasuke walked into the kitchen to get some water, something caught his attention. He picked up a sheet of paper left on the center island counter of the kitchen. He read it, huffed, then got his jacket. He was headed back out into the cold… again…

_**

* * *

**_

Sakura's point of view: (she woke up)

I woke up to find everything the same. Why wasn't that damn Uchiha back yet?! I just got control of my temper and tucked my picture safely in a drawer in my room, then went downstairs. I didn't feel much for watching TV so I took one of my CD's out of the rack and put it in the surround sound stereo. I put it to my favorite song by that group. I played the song semi-blasted the speakers, so I could still hear myself sing.... but enough to drown out any other noise.

(This song is called "The Only Exception", by Paramore. I DO NOT own this song, nor do I claim to. It's also a good idea to listen to the song before or as you read this so you know what it sounds like. It kinda sets the mood for nostalgia in a way.)

The song started… so I began to sing sense no one was around.

_When I was younger I saw my daddy cry, and curse at the wind._

_He broke his own heart, and I watched, as he tried to reassemble it._

_And my mama swore that she would, never let her, self forget._

_And that was the day that I promised, I'd never sing of love, if it does not exist._

_But darling, you, are, the only exception._

_You, are, the only exception._

_You, are, the only exception._

_You, are, the only exception._

_You are the only exception._

3rd person:

Sasuke pulled up to the house and heard the stereo on and thought _"hn, she's awake."_

He carefully and quietly let himself in, and placed the bags on the middle island counter without a sound. Then he listened to Sakura as he leaned on the counter. Sakura was on the couch, so they couldn't see each other, but Sasuke could definitely hear her singing. He listened to the song and the lyrics and cringed a little at how they seemed to be a bit too nostalgic, but he loved Sakura's voice.

End of 3rd person

_Well maybe I know somewhere, deep in my soul, that love never lasts._

_And we've got to find other ways, to make it alone, or keep a strait face._

_And I've always lived like this, keeping a comfortable, distance._

_And up until now, I had sworn to myself, that I'm content, with loneliness._

_Because none of it was ever worth the risk._

_Well you, are, the only exception._

_You, are, the only exception._

_You, are, the only exception._

_I've got a tight grip on reality, but I can't, let go of what's in front of me here._

_I know you're leaving in the morning when you wake up, but leave me with some kind of proof it's not a dream._

_a-woah-OOOOoooOOOOO-oh (not really sure about that but it sounds ok =7)_

_You, are, the only exception._

_You, are, the only exception._

_You, are, the only exception._

_You, are, the only exception._

_You, are, the only exception._

_You, are, the only exception._

_You, are, the only exception._

_And I'm, on, my way to believing…_

_Oh and I'm, on, my way to believing…_

"Hey."

"WHA-"

*thud* I fell off the couch because his voice startled me.

I can't believe he scared me like that…

I stood up with an angry expression to face him, but he ignored my twitching facial expression and spoke.

"I saw your grocery list and the stuff's hereon the counter."

"So you were here already?"

"Yea you were asleep."

I hope he didn't see my dra-

"You drew a good picture by the way. It almost looked real."

"It can't look real, it was a pencil ske-... oh shit! I can explain!"

"Explain what?..."

"The picture…"

"You don't need to... I liked it."

I blushed at the fact that he had seen the drawing of us about to kiss, but he _**liked**_ it?!

Most guys would see the picture and think I was being obsessive…

"So, you going to make me some food?"

"Why?! I'm not your maid!"

"You cleaned my house…"

"I was bored."

"You did the laundry…"

"Bored."

"Hn, right…"

Then he lifted his hands and clapped twice saying "chop! chop!"

That was it… he pissed me off… I grabbed a pillow off the couch and smacked him over the head with it and yelled "shittakaburi!!!"

"Owwww…. Gaki, you need to be gentler." He whined while rubbing his head where I clubbed him.

_**

* * *

**_

I was mumbling curses under my breath while I stirred the soup I was making for dinner. Sasuke had gone _over_ the line with that 'maid' comment.

"Hey, can I h-"

"No."

"Ouch."

I just glared daggers at him as he stood next to me.

"I was only kidding Sak… I know you're not a maid…"

"Hmph!"

I was mad, but he just said "tell me when the soup's ready" and kissed me on the cheek and left to go up to his room. After he did that… I… wasn't mad for a while…

Damn that Uchiha…

I finished the soup and set the table in the living room for two people. Then I took a deep breath and walked over to the bottom of the stairs.

"The soup's ready you shittakaburi!!!!"

All I heard were foot steps so I just turned around and walked towards the table knowing that he heard me.

We ate dinner in utter silence… it wasn't that uncomfortable for me… but I could tell it was peeving Sasuke to no end, because his brow was twitching in irritation.

I was enjoying every freaking second of it… muhaha…*evil grin*

I kept a blank façade on while I sat with him at the table, then I excused myself, put my dishes in the sink, and headed up to take a shower.

The steam was suffocating… but the vapors were alleviating some of my relentless thoughts… I'd been in the shower for about thirty minutes, so I got out. When I opened the door, I swear, the North Pole had invaded the house. I guess that's just how hot of a shower I took. I looked around the room that was all black and I couldn't see squat, so I figured Sasuke was still downstairs pouting. Then I turned to face my door until I heard "Sakura."

I stopped dead in my tacks facing my door. I felt someone right behind me, which made me shutter in fear.

"I'm sorry… I didn't mean to offend you… I was only playing around…"

"Um…Sasuke…I'm kinda…in a bath towel…"

"So?... The lights are out… I can't see anything…"

"Ugh…"

Then suddenly I…was lying on his bed… in the dark… in a towel…

Oh… MY FREAKING **GOSH!!!!!!**

"Relax… I'm not planning on doing anything funny."

"What you're doing right now seems pretty kinky to me…"

"Shut up and go to bed… we have work tomorrow."

"Ugh." I complained one last time.

Then he kissed me on the lips! Followed by _the_ _most_ unromantic thing anyone could _ever_ say after kissing someone…

"Shut up"

_**

* * *

**_

The next day at the hospital I could tell he was distracted. He had tripped, twice. Then he was constantly looking off into the distance….

It had been almost a month since we were at the cherry blossom tree. It seems like it was only a week ago.

I'm slowly getting used to working in the pediatric ward of the hospital, but I'm not a huge fan of kids. They scream, poop, scratch, and a few bite… *shiver* which is exactly why I mostly work with the older kids who have more control of themselves. It makes my job easier if I give a kid a shot that isn't trying to bite my hand off.

I had a moment to spare, because I was waiting for Sasuke sense our shifts had ended. So I went to the lounge and sat at a small table and put my elbows on it, closed my eyes, then I started rubbing the sides of my head to try and alleviate some of the pain from my serious migraine.

"Awwww ruff day?"

I opened my eyes to see Ten-Ten sitting in front of me with a concerned look on her face.

"Sort of..."

She smiled putting one of her elbows on the table, resting her head on her palm and said "tell me what happened."

I just nodded and started talking, but first… "I'm so unobservant… so you work here as a nurse _too_?!"

"Yeah, I just always am in this area so we never see each other, sense you _were_ working in the maternity ward."

"That makes sense… anyone else work here that I know?"

"Well Neji works on a board of people that basically run and manage the hospital, then Temari is a nurse in this area as well, and of course the famous Dr. Uchiha"

"I only knew that Sasuke was a doctor here, I didn't know about anyone else."

"Hey girls!"

That voice was _way_ too familiar…

"Temari?!"

"Yea! You didn't know I worked here?!..."

"Uhhh… no sorry…"

Ten-Ten giggled then told Temari to pull up a chair and join us.

It was nice being able to see them again. They were working in the same spot as me but I never noticed! I feel so dumb!

"So what have you been up to? Got a new place yet?" Temari asked

"How d-did y-you know that?!" I gulped and stuttered.

"Ino told me!" Temari said happily totally unaware that she had just ratted her friend out.

Remind me to kill that bitch later…

"Um… I guess you could say I did…"

I tried to keep my cool, but someone's timing was about to get me in some serious shit…

"Ready to go?"

I looked up at Sasuke who was filing out a clip board but obviously gazing at me out of the corner of his eye.

Temari and Ten-Ten's eyes widened and their brows raised with curiosity.

Oh hell… I need a cover up…. FAST

"Oh…. Go to the next patient right?"

"No, I mean to go back to the house."

He really had _no_ shame did he?!

Now I had _no_ way out of this…

Temari and Ten-Ten's mouths hit the floor…

"I… I can explain!"

Sasuke had no idea what was happening so he just shrugged and said "I'll pick you up out front in ten, I need to file some papers before we go" and left the lounge.

Temari stood up and said "we want answers Haruno!"

Ten-Ten didn't seem angry, just… shocked.

I tried my best to find my words but all that came out was "look, Ino didn't have room, and Sasuke offered a roof, food, and other necessities that I didn't have because I'd gotten evicted… and it was either that or the streets! If you were in my shoes what would you choose?! And I also have my _OWN_ room!!! Separate from his!!! So don't go making assumptions about me that aren't true!!" and I ran away before they had the chance to answer or ask more questions… I ran to Sasuke and just tackled him, out of anger, and out of sadness.

"What happened?"

"Your big mouth! That's what happened! Now Temari and Ten-Ten think I'm 'sleeping' with you! At least that was Temari's reaction!!"

"I wasn't thinking sorry… I thought sense you have your own room and space, it wasn't that big of a deal."

The irony of that is that we did have _seperate _rooms and beds, but most of the time I wound up in his...

"How are _they_ supposed to know that we're in separate rooms?!"

"I'm sorry… I'll clear it up I promise. Ok?"

"You better…"

I was still as mad as a hornet… but he really didn't know what he was saying…

But somehow, whenever he used me as a teddy bear to snuggle up to at night… I just forgot all my anger towards him…

Damn… I hate that about him…

_**

* * *

**_

When I woke up… I saw Sasuke with his hands covering his face, and hunched over at his desk with an e-mail open. I immediately got up to check if he was ok, and when he looked at me, he looked… upset, but not mad… just frustrated.

"The… the hospital burned down… in the middle of the night."

"Oh my gosh! All those people!"

"Don't worry they didn't have any casualties, they were all evacuated to other hospitals."

"That's a relief… but doesn't that put us out of work?"

"Hn, that's why I looked upset… I don't know where I could find some decent paying work."

"Well… I know of someone who runs a small doctor's office, and I believe a doctor there just got fired, if what Tsunade told me a few days ago is true. So they're looking for someone to take his place, and I'm sure I could just be a nurse there."

"Who owns it and where?"

"Tsunade's old colleague and long time friend, Shizune, and I'm not exactly sure where, we can just google it."

"Then that's just what we'll have to do."

"You know that we're not the only ones out of work in the medical industry, so we better hurry."

"Hn."

We got in the car and found the little pediatrics office that Shizune owned. It was a lot better and a bit more tranquil then a hospital. Best of all, the children weren't all savages, most were simple check ups, or minor injury cases. I could actually work with these kids and keep all my fingers from being bitten off.

When we walked inside we were asked to fill out some applications, and of course we put Tsunade as a reference. We also asked if we could have the same shift hours, so that it would be easier for us, but we said it's okay if it wasn't possible (just to be polite). Then we turned them back in and left.

_**

* * *

**_

"Sasuke be patient!" I yelled at him as he kept refreshing the inbox of his e-mail.

I finally got irritated then showed him a way to let it refresh itself when it detected an incoming message. "So now will you quit it?!"

"Hn, fine…"

"Just relax… if we get turned down it's not like we can apply to some other random job tonight."

"I guess." He sighed then put the computer on the coffee table.

So we just watched TV, but this time his back was against the arm rest of the sofa and he was half way lying down, and I was laying on my stomach in-between his legs with my head and hands resting on his chest, my face glued to the TV. I'm not 100% sure how we go like that, but I just remember trying to wrestle with him during a comercial break and then the TV program came back on, so I totally forgot about what we were doing and just stayed like that. Even though I was more interested in the TV show, Sasuke seemed to be more interested in me. He was brushing my bangs from my face and stroking my hair while staring at me. I didn't have to look at him to figure it out. I could just tell he was.

"You tired yet?" he asked with a smirk.

"You mean you're asking me 'do you want to go up in my bed and cuddle'?"

"Well what are we doing right now? We don't _need_ a bed for cuddling_._"

I just turned my head to look up at him and raised a brow asking "then what are you implying by your first question?"

He didn't give me a verbal answer, instead he started to kiss me, but he didn't make it a short sweet pecks like the other times we'd kissed, it was longer, _way _longer. Before I knew it he had begun to lick my lower lip, and I couldn't help but moan and open my mouth as he slid his tongue in exploring the cavers of my mouth and wrapping his arms around me, pulling me closer to him (if that was even possible) as he let out small moan of his own. Then right when we were _really_ 'getting into it'…

"_YOU'VE GOT MAIL!!!!"_

How many more times is technology going to ruin my romantic moments with Sasuke? I mean first the cell phone… and now the freaking computer has to butt in!!! They're all just jealous… I know it…

But Sasuke didn't look at it surprisingly. I mean he was waiting for it like a child waits for Santa on Christmas Eve, and now it seems like he didn't even notice it go off. Instead, he just kept holding and kissing me, and then he started to remove articles of my clothing… for some reason… I just couldn't bring myself to stop him… he slowly let his hands wander up under my shirt in the back, all the way up to the back of my neck… it made me shudder, which obviously made him happy sense I could feel him smirking while he was kissing me. Then when his hand came back down he slowly lifted my shirt off then said "just so you know… I'm not going too far with this… do you still want to keep going?"

I just nodded as he led one of my hands to the bottom of his shirt. He was kissing my neck while I was slowly pulling it up and over his head. I couldn't help but moan… again… I mean the way he was nibbling and sucking on the nape of my neck was irresistible!

Then he started to unbutton and unzip my pants, but he flipped me so I was underneath him. Dominating bastard… but a hot bastard…

Then he took his nose and ran it from my neck down my chest, down my stomach, until he reached my pant line then slowly lowered my jeans till he'd pulled them off.

"Nice underwear." He whispered in my ear, making me shudder again… which is exactly what he wanted me to do. But I wasn't going to give up that easily… I decided to try and beat him at his own game.

"Nice abs." I whispered in his ear as I flicked his earlobe with my tongue. I felt him tense up… which isn't as bad as shuttering, but I still got _some_ reaction right?

"You're not going to win this game."

"Oh and why is that?"

"Because you're defenseless right now… I mean you're underneath me number one… and number two" he leaned down to my ear again, grabbing my upper thy and aggressively running his hand down it till he reached my knee making me moan pretty loud, after he did that he said "I know exactly how to turn you on."

Wow… he proved his point…

I tried to find the button for his pants but his kissing was blocking my view. Then I felt him take my hand and guide it to where it was. He smirked then said "you need to have patience…"

I just rolled my eyes then slowly slid his pants off him and threw them on the floor. Now we were both in our underwear. Oh the joy… well to be honest I was actually pretty happy.

"You still wana go?" he said hesitantly.

"How far _are_ we going?" I asked with a raised eye brow.

"Not sex if that's what you're thinking, or anything oral besides mouth to mouth and mouth to neck."

"Then fine, go as far as you want if those are the rules." I said jokingly.

"But I'm still winning this game."

"No you're not."

"And how is that?"

"I still have two pieces of clothing, and you only have one." I slyly smirked triumphantly.

He just smirked deviously and sat up and pulled me up with him. Then he started kissing me deeply again to get me distracted… it worked… then he slowly let one of his hands wander up my back to my bra strap which took him half a second to unsnap. Then he slowly slid it off still staring at my face surprisingly. Then we stayed like that kissing with my arms around his neck pressing my bare chest to his.

Then it was my turn. *gulp* I pulled him back down on top of me and slowly ran my hand down his back till I got to the elastic band at the top of his boxers then started playing with how stretchy it was by sticking my finger under the band and pulling it around from side to side in an arch pattern.

"You're too much of a tease, just take them off already." He said almost sounding like he was laughing.

"You need to have patience…"

"Shittakaburi."

"Hah, it looks like we've swapped lines."

"And spit."

"You're disgusting."

"Well I'm not the one playing with someone's boxers."

I just glared at him then jerked them off throwing them on the floor "happy?"

"Yea." He bent down to my ear again and whispered "caz now it's _my_ turn."

I shuttered again… nothing new about that… but when he slid my underwear off… he did it so slowly that I wanted to slap him… I guess it's payback for what I did to him a second ago…

Then when we both had no clothing on we were kissing... _still_, with his occasional excursion to my neck. Eventually when we broke apart for air and I accidently yawned, so he made me quit so I would get some sleep and not be tired tomorrow.

We were too lazy to get up and go upstairs, so he just pulled a really thick blanket from behind his head where a basket was where he kept them. He grabbed a pillow from the other side of the couch and put it under our heads. When we were both lying down sideways towards the TV he draped the blanket over our 'nude' bodies then buried his nose in my hair and fell asleep. I realized though when I saw the laptop in front of me that he forgot to check the e-mail from earlier… oh well I could just remind him tomorrow… I just want this moment to last…..

* * *

_**To Be Continued. . .**_


	5. His Name Was Sasuke

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Naruto.... at all.... and i probabaly never will... *cry***

**A/N: Sorry that this took so long!!! I've been busy with some "one shot" thingies for fun and totally forgot that I had people that may have added this story to their news feed and were like "when the hell is this going to be update?!?! WELL NOW IT IS!!!! YAY!!!! please R&R I love to read your comments! both complimenting and 'contructive criticizim' (ik I probably spelled 'criticizm' wrong sorry!!)**

_**

* * *

**_

_**Chapter 5 – His Name Was Sasuke**_

* * *

I woke up in a haze. When I looked behind me after remembering what happened the previous night, I only saw the back rest of the couch. I let out an inward sigh for not waking up in Sasuke's arms. Not that I would ever admit that out loud…

I just sat up rubbing my eyes with one hand and holding the blanket up to my neck with the other.

"Good morning"

I turned my head to the right to look over the back of the couch into the kitchen, and there was Sasuke, standing there over the stove. He was coking omelets with various ingredients like lettuce, tomatoes, ham, and spinach. The sent of it was almost mouth watering. I'm betting that's what woke me up.

"I have some good news and some bad news," Sasuke said as he turned his attention from the omelet to my face "but you might want to go get dressed first."

I suddenly remembered why he'd said that… and I clung to the blanket with tenacity. I wrapped it around me like a cloak and fled upstairs. Once in the safety of my little room I picked out what looked like regular jeans, black high tops, and then something caught my attention. I looked over to the side of my closet where I saw a purple v-neck sweater. I'd never seen it before, but when I looked at the back I saw the Uchiha family crest. I decided that I would wear a black camisole under it sense I wasn't comfortable with how low the v went down. It went about two inches past my collar bone, but I'm sort of self conscious. I slid the black camisole on and threw the v-neck over the top.

*thud thud thud thud thud* I dashed down the steps (loudly) and saw Sasuke putting the omelets on the plates and setting them on the table in the living room. When he finally looked up at me with that blank emotionless face a could've sworn that I saw his eyes widen for maybe a fraction of a second.

"I see you found the sweater I gave you" he said in a normal tone as a facade to his somewhat giddy inner emotions.

I just nodded and smiled in quite thanks. We both sat down at the table and ate the omelets. I'm beginning to see a pattern in his diet. It almost _always_ has tomatoes in it when ever he cooks something.

I just inwardly laughed at figuring out his favorite food, but then he looked at me and I suddenly and completely lost my train of thought.

"I checked the e-mail this morning."

"And?" I asked raising one brow in interest.

"I got the job-"

"Oh that so great!! That's wonderful!! I can't believe-"

"But you didn't…."

I suddenly shut my mouth in embarrassment and looked at him in somewhat shock, but nodded my head saying that I understood. His gaze towards me softened again and then he added

"But Ino told me to tell you that she needs extra help at the flower shop. She says that it's not much pay for a nurse with a medical degree, but she said you could take it until you're able to find a better job as a nurse somewhere."

I suddenly brightened my face and cleared the dishes off the table as we both stood up. Sasuke went upstairs to get dressed sense he said that Shizune wanted him to start that morning and he was already going to be cutting it close getting there on time. Then I called Ino white reclining in the lounge chair of the living room.

"Hey pig-chan!"

"Forehead girl!! How are you?! I haven't heard from you sense I last saw you in the park!! You aren't doing anything naughty with Sasuke-kun are you?!"

I turned red out of embarrassment and anger at Ino's last question but I got a grip and answered all her quickly spat questions. Blonds always talk fast…

"Um I'm good! And I know! It's been a while sense then! And no… don't even go there Ino."

"I'm glad to hear you're doing okay… but why _not_ go there?!"

"Ino… just drop it…"

"Well there's nothing else to talk about!"

"Actually, there is. Sasuke told me that you had a spot for me in the flower shop."

"Oh right. I'm glad you called. My staff is low and the only other person working in the shop with me is Hinata, and I could use one more hand around the shop. Can you start today?"

"Oh my gosh! Thank you so much Ino! And of _course_ I can start today!"

"Glad to hear it!"

"Sasuke has to go to his job today too anyway so I don't want to be stuck here all alone."

"Ohhhh…. Haha I'm sorry I just have to laugh at you for 'missing' your little Sasuke-kun while he's gone."

"Ino… shut up…."

"but you know that you two are a couple…"

"Don't go there Ino… we're not… don't think it, don't speak it, don't try and rub it in…"

"Rub it in? I thought you'd be HAPPY?!?!?!"

"Um… no…. I'm not… because we _aren't_ dating."

Then right when I said that Sasuke came down the stairs and looked at me really confused tipping his head to the side letting his bangs fall with the motion of gravity. Then I just stayed silent while Ino was screaming on the other line of the phone. He then walked up to me and got an inch from my face.

"What are you talking about? Are you forgetting last night?"

Then my face turned red and I heard Ino screaming "WHAT?!?! WHAT HAPPENED LAST NIGHT?!?!?! TELL ME DAMNIT!!!!!"

"Uh…. Ino… I have to go, I'll be at the flower shop in five…"

I hung up while Ino continued screaming and Sasuke stayed the exact same distance from my face as he was earlier. Then he leaned down to kiss me but averted to my forehead then smirked and walked out the door. I ran after him and said "hey! Ino wants me to start at the flower shop today. Do you think you could give me a ride there?"

"Hn."

I ran and grabbed my light green jacket and followed him out of the door. He dropped me off and said he'd be back around six when he gets off work. I nodded and ran into the flower shop to find Ino filing her nails behind the cashier check out and Hinata organizing bouquets for an order somewhere. Ino turned to me smiling while throwing me a white apron and a hair tie to pull my hair into a high pony tail identical to hers. I needed to keep my hair out of my face anyway.

Into handed me a sheet of paper and said "these ones need to be watered today, and if you don't know the different kinds of flowers there are serial numbers for identification beside the names."

For a lazy blond she seemed pretty organized. I was impressed at how east it was to locate each type of flower in the shop. Eventually I was able to finish all my so called 'chores'.

* * *

It was about 5:30 when Ino was getting ready to close the shop. Right after Hinata left with Naruto, Ino turned to face me with a frightening smirk on her face.

"Don't tell me there's nothing between you and that Uchiha. I heard him on the phone number one, and then I see his family crest on the back of your sweater… which suspiciously… I've never seen before."

I stayed silent as Ino pulled a chair and sat facing the back rest crossing her arms on it and resting her head still looking at me,

"Spill.":

I had no idea she could sound that serious…

"Well… umm…. There' s A LOT that went on…"

"I closed the shop 30 minutes early on purpose forehead girl, now spill it."

I basically told her about my separate room, the Sora encounter, the unpacking and him accidently picking up my *cough* tampons *cough*, then about our moment under the cherry tree, our TV watching and snuggling, how we constantly wrestle and play around, and about last night.

After I'd spilled it all to Ino she actually couldn't speak! Oh my gosh! It's a fir-

"YESSS!!!! I KNEW YOU HAD IT IN YOU FOREHEAD GIRL!!!!!"

I spoke too soon…

"I can't believe you're denying it so much!!!"

"Well… I just… I just got over with Sora. Do I wana jump to my other best friend?!... I don't want to loose them both!!"

Ino's bright face suddenly turned serious again as I let tears fall while yelling those words.

"Sakura… You won't… Sora was an ass from the start. He cut you off from everyone because of his jealousy complex, but Sasuke won't… He's nothing like Sora."

Ino came up and hugged me, which helped my tears to slowly halt.

"Sakura… give him a chance… I _swear_ that you'll regret it if you don't…"

I calmed down and took her words to heart. Right as I finished drying my slightly wet face Sasuke walked in and told me it was time to go. Ino smiled and waved as she stood in the door and Sasuke took my hand in his and let me wave back to Ino with the other.

_**

* * *

**_

I was washing the dishes when I felt someone come right up behind me, and I watched as two strong arms leaned forward and took the dish I had just finished washing from my hand. He rinsed it and set it on the drying rack on the counter by the sink. I tightly shut my eyes gripping the edge of the counter as tightly as I could. I felt the towering figure step back from me.

"Why are you afraid of me?" Sasuke asked in a somewhat disappointed voice.

"I… I'm sorry. It's just, that…"

I couldn't stop myself… I broke down and cried. I felt a surge of no control go through my body as I went limp and started being drawn towards the floor. But before I felt my self crash, I felt two strong arms wrap around my waist and lower me gracefully to my knees.

"I… I don't know who to trust anyone…" I said softly hoping Sasuke didn't hear it, but he did…

Sasuke bent down behind me and sat with his legs spread apart. He pulled me towards him and I turned around to place my face and hands on his chest. His back was up against the middle kitchen island cabinets and we were on the floor in between the island and the sink. I slowly got this feeling of security there in his arms, so my tears were able to dry as he bent his head down to my ear.

"Trust me…" he whispered in my ear quietly and comfortingly.

I just said "then… don't… leave…" as I felt myself turning weak and helpless.

Sasuke nuzzled my neck with his nose and said "I'll never leave you."

I felt myself being lifted up into the air. My chest was against his with my arms wrapped around his neck. I felt an arm under my butt lifting me into the air making my legs straddle his hips, and the other hand was placed arcos my back. He started walking up the steps, and quietly opened the door to the room.

Sasuke slowly say down on the bed with me right in his lap. He scooted me away from his just a few inches, making my face that was resting in the crook of his neck fall free and make the top of my head rest against his chest.

"Look at me" he said quietly, but demandingly.

It sounded more like an order then a request, but I slowly let my head tilt up, allowing my eyes to meet his. He leaned forward and started kissing my neck lightly and gently showing he was in a caring mood. They were gentle pecks that wouldn't leave a mark on my skin at all.

"I wish I knew why you're so afraid of me" he said while breathing against my neck.

"I'm afraid of getting hurt." I replied while keeping my arms around his neck.

Sasuke slowly pulled back from my neck and looked me in the eyes. Then there was an awkward silence in the room.

Without 'candy coating' or softening his words he asked "tell me how you feel towards me."

I hesitated for a moment then said "I… I love you…"

Then when he didn't say anything my hearts started to slowly fall apart inside. I felt the corners of my eyes moistening as my head lowered. I slowly began to slide off his lap still facing him. Right when I was leaning over about to stand I thought I head him whisper "don't go." But I had too many emotions swirling around in my head for that one statement to register. I grabbed my bright green jacket next to the door and said I needed to take a walk and I'd be back in less then 10 minutes.

_**

* * *

**_

The evening chilly breeze made my tears as cold as ice. I wept and walked for a couple minutes until I saw Sora…

He was leaning up against a tree trunk with a smug smirk on his face. It pissed me off…

"Why are you here?" I hissed through my teeth hoping my words would cut through his skin and make him bleed.

"I see I was right, he hurt you didn't he? I told you that would happen if you got to close to him. You should've listened you silly girl." He said in a coolly tone as he pushed himself away from the tree and started walking towards me.

"Stay away from my!!" I yelled not caring if I woke someone up. In fact I think that I'd want to wake someone up right now.

"No." He stated coldly while continuing to approach me.

He finally caught hold of my wrist as I shrieked and shook my arm violently to get away.

"Let go of her you bastard."

Even after what had happened a few minutes ago, I was never happier to hear that familiar husky voice.

"Well well Sasuke, I see you made her cry." Sora said mockingly trying to irk Sasuke.

"You did that yourself."

"She was crying before she even saw me Uchiha." Sora then turned to me and added "I told you he would hurt you didn't I?"

I looked up at him with furious eyes as my tears turned from sadness and fear to anger and rage.

"You think you have any right to compare yourself to him?!" I hissed as his eyes widened then I continued saying "at least Sasuke doesn't force me to do what I don't want, he doesn't cut my off from the outside world, he doesn't _betray_ me!..." I said the second to last word with a venomous bite that made him let go of my wrists and look at me as if I were some kind of disease.

Sora narrowed his eyes and said "you know I _never_ cheated on you! You ungrateful little wench!"

While he was yelling at me I slowly stood up and staggered trying to balance on my feet then I said "you told me you didn't love me anymore, you tossed me aside for weeks not giving a shit if I'd killed myself or not. You were too much of a coward to end the relationship yourself, once you figured out that I wasn't going to sleep with you, so you tortured me into breaking my own heard and ending it myself! Then you walk away without a single backward glance or modicrum of remorse!! Leaving me behind to drown in the memories!!!" I screamed at him while my tears grew warm with hate.

Sasuke put a hand on my shoulder in an attempt to calm me down, but I just ignored him and continued screaming and stamping my foot like a toddler throwing a temper tantrum.

"AND NOW WHEN YOU SEE ME HAPPY WITH SOME ONE ELSE YOU TRY AND TAKE IT AWAY!! HOW DARE YOU!!! YOU!! YOU! you!... you… you bastard… go rot in hell!!" I went from stamping my foot on every other word to my hands and knees weeping uncontrollably.

"I… I loved you… I invested _everything_ I had in you! All my love, emotions, hopes, dreams, and confidence in you… and you just toss me aside like I'm _nothing_…" The last word I slightly raised my voice, and spoke in a deadly tone while I continued "that's what betrayal is… you led me on then dumped my sorry ass in a trash can…"

Both Sora and Sasuke's eyes widened while I finished my monologue with "that's why people now suffer because of _me_…because _I_ don't want to love and hurt like _this_ again… so I close myself off from _everyone_… I don't have the ability to forget and cruelly shove people out of my mind for good… I have a curse that never lets me stop loving… ever… and I _hate_ it…" I spat the word "hate" out like I came possessed.

Sasuke was still in shock at the words that head left me mouth and tried to help me up. But before I could fully get to my feet Sora pulled out a gun and pointed it at me then said "then let me end your suffering!"

Before I could think I felt a shadow then I heard a *BANG!*. I opened my eyes to see Sasuke lying on the ground in front of me in a small pool of blood.

"You always were a fool Sasuke" Sora said as he walked up to spit on Sasuke in disgust then looked at me and added "now you both will die!"

I don't know what came over me, but I reached for the knife I kept with me whenever I was alone that was in my right sock. My anger only intensified my accuracy as I threw the knife and it landed right in his stomach. I only heard a few grunts as he hit the ground. I didn't bother getting the gun from him sense he was either unconscious or dead with the hit I gave him, and I wasn't afraid of getting in trouble with the authorities sense he had a freaking gun pointed at me. I was only worried as I looked down to the person I was covering with my body when I threw the knife.

"_Sasuke!!!_" I screamed like a 12 year old girl as I lowered myself to his side unbuttoning his shirt to look at where the bullet had hit him.

It was lodged in his shoulder, and it hadn't gone all the way through, but I was worried about the amount of blood he was loosing. He was already unconscious and lying in a mini pool of blood. I heard sirens and men yelling and shouting at each other as I watched them carry Sora off in one of the two ambulances. Then I felt myself being pulled away, and I screamed not caring what was happening, I just wanted to stay as close to Sasuke as I could. I kept yelling at them to let me go, but it was futile. I saw them put Sasuke on a stretcher and load him into the last ambulance and drive off with sirens flashing and all.

"Get in." I heard a husky voice say.

I turned around and it was almost as if I was hallucinating… Sasuke was taken to the hospital. How was he here too?!

"Um… I don't know wh-"

"I'm Sasuke's older brother Itachi. Get in. I'll explain on the way."

Well there was no denying that they were related, so I got in and his older brother drove off.

_**

* * *

**_

Itachi, Sasuke's older brother, told me all about how he and Sasuke were related and how Sasuke was rather cold towards him. He seemed like a cheery guy, so why did he and Sasuke not get along?

My thoughts were interrupted as a nurse came out saying "please follow me."

Itachi and I nodded and followed the nurse down multiple hall ways until we came to a quiet room where Sasuke was and he had his wound bandaged.

"The doctor will be in shortly" the nurse said sweetly as she bowed and took her leave.

My eyes began blurring with tears as I slowly stepped next to the bed and whispered "Sasuke…"

I stroked the bangs from his eyes and cried silently as Itachi walked up next to me and said "I need you to stay with him, I have to go and tell our parents what's happened and they'll check up with him later. It doesn't look like his life is in any danger at the moment, so I must be going." He made his way to the side table next to Sasuke's bed leaving a note then added "when he gets well enough to talk to me my number's on that table" and with that he left the room.

I just nodded as I pulled a chair up to his bedside and sat gazing at his motionless face.

Moments later a doctor walked in and said "it missed all vital organs and bones, but he needs to let his muscles heal. The bullet is removed and he should be up on his feet in about three days. He just can't do any strenuous work or excessive movement of his shoulder until then."

I nodded and the doctor added "when he wakes up you both can go home, you look very tired. Here are his discharge orders." The doctor set the note on the table closer to the door and left the room.

When I turned around to face Sasuke he was trying to sit up.

"Stop it!!!" I yelled impulsively not wanting him to move.

He just looked at me with a blank face then said "I'm allowed to move it a certain extent Sakura, I just can't stretch it too much or put any strain on it, but I can move it."

"Oh."

Then he looked at me as his eyes narrow and said "How did you manage to take out Sora?" he said in a questioning tone with suspicion attached.

Oh boy… there's no getting out of this one… how am I going to tell him that while I was still a child my father disowned me and then a martial arts expert took me in as his daughter and raised me teaching me to master all forms of hand to hand combat and weapons?.... I'm in some deep shit…

"Can I tell you when we get home? I'm seriously tired… and on top of that I don't think that here is the best place to be talking about it. You'll understand once I tell you."

Sasuke just raised a brow at me then nodded and collected his shirt and jacket, put them on, and followed me out to the truck in the parking lot that Itachi had driven over. Sasuke didn't ask how it got there, because I think he was trying to speculate on how I managed to take out a guy with a gun without getting a single scratch.

The car ride was dead silent as I drove us home, sense his shoulder wouldn't allow him. I noticed his gaze was unwavering and dead targeted on my face… it was very unnerving, and almost made me take my eyes off the road about four times. When we finally pulled up to the house we both quietly stepped inside and then I tried to walk up the steps hoping he'd forgotten what I'd said back in the hospital about waiting until we were home.

He didn't…

"Sakura."

I stopped in my tracks and turned around to face the stern face looking at me with concern in his eyes as well as a hint of disbelief… did he already know?

"I know how you did it, how you took him out. I wasn't totally passed out when I saw you throw that knife. I only remembered once I saw that you didn't have a scratch on you and remembered that he'd threatened to shoot you. Tell me the truth. I already know it, but I want to hear it from you."

I took a gulp and then bit my lip for a moment.

His eyes had a pleading look in them as he said "please…"

I nodded slowly then started speaking to him. I told him about my father disowning me when I was eight, and how I wandered the streets in the rain with no surname, no clothing but what I had on, no food, no shelter, no nothing. Then I just collapsed in the street when a man picked me up, but I didn't see who it was until the next morning when I woke up in a little room with a bed and a closet and a simple side table. When I saw the man he had silver hair and told me to call him Kakashi-sensei. He taught me all the martial arts in hand to hand combat and weapon skills that I knew. I was as deadly as an assassin.

"Then why did you leave if you were so valuable and living happily?"

"He told me that I deserved to have a normal life when I was eighteen. No one knew I was living with him and that my family had disowned me or any of that stuff. They didn't know that I was being trained to master all forms of combat with and without weapons."

"Well where did the knife come from?"

"I keep it with me in my right sock for easy access in case my life is ever threatened."

"Why didn't you throw it _before_ I was shot?"

"Because I promised myself that I'd refrain from using my skills sense the accident."

"What accident?" Sasuke asked but still sounded sort of angry.

"Well, it was about three years ago when I was 19 years old. I thought that I could help this little boy who was getting the crap beat out of his by an older man. It made my blood boil so I threw my knife at the man. The boy screamed and started yelling "dad! Dad!!" and I knew I'd made a terrible mistake. The knife only hit his shoulder so I didn't kill him, but I promised that I would never use my skills again unless totally necessary…"

Sasuke sighed and asked "do you remember a boy from the dojo you went to and lived at in 'secret'?… well it wasn't a secret completely you know…. A few of us _did_ know where you were and what you were doing there."

"I knew that some of you knew, but we never talked about it, so it's the same thing I guess. And you'll have to be more specific, there were a lot of boys. What was his na-"

I was cut off when I saw a foot an inch from my face. I grabbed his ankle and stopped the kick with my hand. He looked at me and smirked then said "his name was Sasuke." He said while holding his smirk and his foot by my head.

* * *

_**To Be Continued. . .**_

* * *

Sorry about taking so long!! I know that some of you must've been mad or like pulling your hair out. anyway I hope you all liked it!! and I'm sorry for it being a little shorter then the other chapters in here but I promise I'll do something fan-tas-ti-magical (fantastic and magical in one word... and yes I own that word, i made it, it's mine) in the next chapter!!! ^_^


	6. Yes to The Dress!

**Disclaimer:** I _**DO NOT**_ own Naruto.

I'm really sorry for taking so long. I've just been busy with school and such but I promise I'll try to be better about updating!!!! AGAIN!!! SORRY!!! =}

-

-

**Over and Over Again... Chapter 6**

-

-

I looked at Sasuke confused as he lowered his foot.

He saw my confused expression then said "I'm kidding. I only took Karate at some local place."

I sweat dropped and said "you should've just told me instead of being so dramatic."

"I just enjoy messing with your head"

I rolled my eyes at his comment wanting so badly to just punch him in the face, but I decided against it.

Sasuke saw that I wasn't enjoying the teasing and he said "so how's your sensei doing now? I'm sure you haven't seen him in years."

My heart ached as he asked me that... how was I supposed to tell him that my sensei is dead? how?

I cleared my throat then said "he's dead... he died shortly after I left..... someone said that the dojo burned down and he died saving one of his students from the fire...."

Sasuke didn't mean to ask me a question that would make me sad but he said "sorry..."

I just shrugged then suddenly a random thought crossed my mind... what happened to Sora? I threw a knife at him... so was he still in the hospital or was he back out like Sasuke? I decided to not say anything around Sasuke. I didn't want to change the subject so easily and sound ADD... but at the same time I badly wanted to know if I still had a reason to check every street corner before I walked towards it... or watch my back constantly... It's going to bug me until I know.

"you okay?" Sasuke suddenly asked snapping me back to reality.

I just nodded then said "you better not move that shoulder of yours...."

Sasuke smirked then said "whatever, just go get in your pajamas. It's late..."

-

-

I couldn't believe that after my break down in the kitchen, my confession, and then the shooting.... happened all in one night.... it was _too_ much to take in... but at the same time I'm just going to have to suck it up and face the facts. crap happens, and I'll just deal with it.

I was in the shower while I was thinking about all these things and realized that I was taking too long and using up all the hot water. I quickly rinsed all the soap off that had been resting on my skin while I was lost in thought then turned the water off quickly wrapping a towel around me. I brought my pajamas in the bathroom this time (because I didn't want Sasuke pulling me onto his bed in a towel if he wanted me to snuggle with him tonight like he did before when I took a shower late at night). I hoped that he would forget about my confession... I really want him to. I know he might act like he doesn't remember it, but I know he knows... and he won't forget...

I stepped out of the bathroom with my pajamas and my hair in a towel. The lights were on in his room and he was laying on his bed in his pajamas.

"you're not taking a shower?" I asked.

Sasuke turned his head to look at me still lying down and said "I took one before I came and talked to you in the kitchen."

I said "oh... ok." and turned to walk into my room.

Somewhere in the back of my head I had a feeling that he was going to say "stop" or "don't go" or "wait" or something to stop me so I would have to sleep in his room tonight, but as I walked to my door... he said nothing...

I tear feel from my eye as I silently opened the door of my room and walked inside. It was a rare occasion for me to sleep in my own room, but I figured it's best if I start getting used to it. I can't get _too_ comfortable having Sasuke always with me...

I decided to stay up sense I didn't have work.... well I didn't even have a job so why would I got to work?...

I stayed up on my laptop surfing the web looking at local 'help wanted' adds online for stores and shops everywhere until I landed on a particular one that caught my eye... "Inozuka Surf Co."

Kiba had a surf shop?...

Somehow that doesn't surprise me. I thought that he would be a vet or something sense he was head over heels for animals, especially dogs. But then again... he was _constantly_ in the water with something whether it was a boogie board, wave board, surfboard, or some other board that exists. I saw that the store opened at 9am, so I looked at my computer clock and saw that it was already midnight. I turned my computer off with the full intention of visiting his shop tomorrow to ask for work. I needed to get as much sleep as I could If I was going to work for _Kiba_.

I quietly climbed into my bed and shifted my position until I was comfortable and slowly drifted off into a world where there were no guns.... no unacknowledged confessions... and no emotional break downs. Just smiles and laughter and love... but when will that world ever come true other than my dreams?

-

-

The next morning I woke to find the house empty. I sighed knowing Sasuke had gone off to work, but what I didn't expect was that he didn't even leave me so much as a note to tell me that... It's hard... having someone whisper In your ear _"I'll never leave you"_ and wake up the next morning to find that they just left without even telling you or letting you know... he won't really 'leave' but he's acting strange... that kind of strange that always hurts someone's feelings... this time it was hurting me...

I decided to ignore my inward feelings of turmoil and clear my head with a walk to Kiba's shop. It was starting to get cold outside as it was the beginning of winter... my and Sasuke had moved in together at the beginning of fall. The seasons change to quickly... time goes to quickly... and it always happens over and over again... so much that it makes your head spin.

"What the heck are you doing standing out here like an idiought? are you stalking me?" a familiar voice teased.

The teasing voice snapped me back to reality as I realized that I was standing in front of Kiba's shop staring at the glass display window off into space... opps...

I scratched the back of my head then said "sorry Kiba... I just... was..."

"come inside before you catch another cold" he said calmly.

"how did you know that I had one already?!"

"Sasuke told me. He said you were careless and just didn't know when to quit and go back indoors."

I nodded then walked inside the shop. The sign said "open" but no one was inside. I started thinking again realizing that even though this town was right on the beach, it was only really worth going to when it was summer or late spring. The reason we'd traveled to another beach before is because summer was ending and the beach we lived at was too cold to go swimming in. Then Kiba snapped me out of my thoughts again as he said "I know why you're here"

I just raised a brow and asked "oh really? then why _am _I here?_"_ I asked sarcastically.

Kiba only smirked then said "the hospital you, Neji, Temari, Sasuke, and Ten-Ten worked at burned down. So you need a job, but I'm surprised you're coming here. You're a nurse aren't you? why don't you work at a clinic or health place?"

I just flat out said "I can't find anywhere like that. I tried to apply at Shizune's clinic because it's close to here, but they weren't hiring any more nurses. Then I stayed up last night looking at random shops within walking distance of where I live and this was one of them. And sense I know you... I figured this would be the best to try and get a job and work."

Kiba grinned asking "and where do you live exactly?"

I blushed wondering if he knew then said "ummmm... why?"

"well if you're going to apply here I need to know your residence, all employers need to know. I wouldn't be the only one asking you that. Any other place you apply to would ask."

I just lowered my head then said "I'm living with Sasuke...."

Kiba started laughing saying "I KNEW IT!!!!!" and pointing at me.

It wasn't helping at all the way he regained his composure then just started laughing like a mad man over and over again....

"Kiba stop" I finally said flat out trying to keep my cool from all the mocking.

"I'm sorry" he said "It's just too much... I know that you aren't doing anything _bad_ I just didn't think Sasuke would be the person to offer you a place. I would've but with Ino moving in with me it'd be a tight fit."

I just smiled at him then said "well I have my own room at his place. It's nice."

Kiba just smirked saying "I bet you don't sleep in your own room though"

How did he know that?!?!?!?!

"do too!!"

"oh really? so if I were to ask Sasuke if you do... would he say the same thing?"

I just blushed then turned away and said "stop it!"

Kiba walked over and hugged me and said "sorry little sis... I just had to... hahahaha"

Kiba wasn't really my sibling, but he treated me like a little sister and I looked up to him sort of like an older brother so we considered it the same thing.

I smiled then said "so are you going to hire me?"

Kiba smirked.. oh no...

"sure... if you tell me what's wrong... it was written all over your zoned out face outside."

I just lowered my head then said "sure..."

"you start today" Kiba said.

-

-

I told Kiba about everything (minus that one time when we slept on the couch naked...) and he just told me that he was happy for me... but he didn't understand that... I told Sasuke that I loved him and Sasuke didn't say anything back... I also told him about last night how I broke down and Sasuke promised to never leave me, and then when we were up in his room he wanted to know how I felt about him... so I took it as my change to tell him I love him... and he didn't say anything... so I go off on a walk then all the Sora shit happens and Sasuke winds up shot and with an injured shoulder.

Kiba just told me not to worry about it. He said that when a guy asks that question it's like he's already confessed. I didn't believe him... I couldn't... after he even let me sleep in my own room after all those night when we snuggled in the same bed.... it was just too farfetched to believe that Sasuke like me.

-

-

Eventually the day ended and I walked home in the setting sun. It was 7pm and the sky was a beautiful shade of orange with brilliant amethyst mixed in here and there. I slowly walked up to the doorstep, unlocked the door, and walked inside. When I hung my jacket up and walked a few steps into the kitchen I saw Sasuke leaning up against the counter by the sink facing me with his arms crossed and a grim expression across his features.

"where were you?" he snapped.

I just didn't know how to tell him because he seemed... mad?

After I didn't answer him for a while he walked towards me and grabbed me arm tightly, which made me wince in slight pain.

"answer me!" he barked.

I couldn't help it... I started crying silent tears. They just streamed down my face as my eyes were locked on his. I didn't make a whimper, a sob, or make my breathing uneven. The only signs I was crying were the tears slowly flowing down my cheeks like little streams.

"you're scaring me..." I whimpered painfully.

Sasuke's eyes widened at the realization of what was happening he let me arm go then said "sorry" still in a slightly angry voice.

I took a deep breath then said "I was up last night looking at help wanted ads online for around here, and it turns out Kiba was hiring at his surf shop. So I went this morning after you'd left and he gave me a job there..."

Sasuke let out a deep breath then said "fine, but next time leave a note to let me know or text me."

I was mad... the phrase 'leave a note' struck a chord with me and I couldn't help but get mad.

I angrily spat in a low tone "like you left one for me this morning?!"

Sasuke froze. I knew that I had hit something inside him. He knew _exactly_ what I was talking about.

"I didn't mean to leave you unaware of my whereabouts. I was in a rush this morning, and I assumed that you knew I was at work like I always am."

"So why can't you _assume_ that I'm trying to find a job?!"

Sasuke then pinned me to the wall with his hands on both sides of my head looking frustrated at me scowling he hissed "that's different"

"How?" I asked scowling back at him.

"Because you aren't _always_ out and around looking for a job... you only did that today... don't _ever_ leave me clueless like you did today again..."

I was scared of the tone he was using so I flinched and he saw it. I didn't know how else to pull at his heart and make him realize that the reason I was so scared of him is because even though he was being protective he was scary... sometimes he was just _too_ over protective and wound up hurting me.

"stop it..." I said quietly.

Sasuke just narrowed his eyes as I repeated what I said but slightly louder. He took a step back and I slid down the wall till I was sitting on my butt on the floor crying.

I quietly said "you're scaring me..."

He only kept his gaze fixed on me as I continued crying, then I said "you asked me before how you wish you knew why I was so scared of you... here's your answer... just play back the last five minutes... you're acting different Sasuke... and it hurts...."

He knelt down beside me and said "how could I have changed? You liked me 24 hours ago... what happened?"

"You... asked me how I felt about you.... then you just ignore my confession and say nothing back..." there it was... I told him the first part.

Before he could say anything in response I added "then last night when I thought you would try to tell me that you liked me too or _something_ like that... you just let me sleep in my own room. If you hadn't noticed I pretty much snuggle with you every night... so when you didn't show any signs of wanting me to stay... it hurt... you didn't say anything... do anything... you... ignored me... then you just leave in the morning without even saying good bye... I know you'll come back... but it still hurts! Especially sense that night when we were waiting for that e-mail... I thought you _loved_ me! I thought that you wanted to be with me... but you just keep teasing me!!! _stop it_!"

I guess that was my long way of saying that his back and forth behavior of practically almost taking my virginity and then suddenly ignoring me after I say 'I love you' has to stop.

Sasuke bent over and picked me up in his arms and carried me upstairs then set me on his bed. I was too tired to even more from working in Kiba's shop (we talked but I also moved a million crates and lifted a million more in the back storage room), and then having yet _another_ emotional breakdown. It was too much to take in... and I was physically and emotionally exhausted.

Sasuke hovered above me noticing I was still in my regular everyday cloths then asked "do you want me to go ahead and dress you in your pajamas sense you seem like you're about to pass out?..."

He said it non suggestively and was trying to be sweet. He had seen me naked before anyway... so I didn't think it was too farfetched for him to dress me in my pajamas.

I just nodded and closed my eyes because I was so tired it was a battle in of itself to keep them open. I didn't see anything, but I felt my socks being taken off, then my sweater, then my pants. Then he slowly slid my cammie (tank-top undershirt type thing) off and undid my bra. He slid my underwear off so I was lying on the bed completely naked. Then I heard him slide off the bed and walk into my room shuffling through my closet and a few moments later I felt a new pair of underwear being slowly slid on and then he gently lifted me into a sitting position making me lean forwards so I was leaning on his chest. He then slid an oversized t-shirt on that ended mid-thigh and slid my arms through the sleeves slowly and carefully so as not to hurt me in the process. Then before he lowered me back down to a lying position he kissed my forehead. It seems that he keeps playing with my emotions over and over again. First he acts angry and mad, then as a friend, then as a lover. It was a continuous cycle that seemed to have no end in sight, and it was annoying as hell.

"good night" he whispered sweetly in my ear as he slid up behind me pulling me close with his strong arms wrapped around my waist nesting his nose in my hair.

I didn't say anything in reply because I knew that I didn't need to. It wasn't necessary. I just needed to sleep and clear my head of all this confusion.

-

-

I feel like a giant leaf... because my maid of honor dress is leaf green, because the bride's maids are red... and I feel like if someone were to bedazzle the dress with different colored rhinestones I'd look like a Christmas tree.... I better not tell Ino... because she might just do that...

"you look positively fantastic!!!!!!!!" Ino yelled.

Kiba just smiled and said "you look beautiful."

I just smiled back and looked in the mirror. The dark emerald green of my dress matched the emerald green shade of my eyes. Then my hair provided contrast to really bring it all together. Even though I felt like a giant leaf... I had to hand it to Ino, she did a good job picking something flattering.

"so _why_ can't Sasuke come in here again?" I asked Ino somewhat irritated.

I really wanted him to see how pretty I looked, but Ino just wouldn't allow it... grrr....

Ino just smiled then said "it's the same thing as Kiba not being able to see me in my wedding dress. Sasuke can't see you in your maid of honor dress because he's the best man. He'll be walking you down the aisle right in front of me and my pops (her dad), but after the bride's maids. In other words... if you're getting walked down the aisle by that person they can't see your dress. With exception to the father. It's bad luck, and I won't allow bad luck to enter my wedding."

Ino and her stupid superstitions were getting on my nerves... grrrr....

I just faked a smile and said "oaky", but Kiba knew I was mad about Sasuke not being able to see me.

However... he could hear me inside the room from where he was standing out in the hall on the other side of the door.

(this is what her dress looks like. copy and paste the url in your web browser - hers is the one on the left because there's a light green one too. but Sakura's is the emerald green one.)

I took in the full splendor of the dress. It was emerald green and strapless. She completely fell in love with how it matched her eyes _perfectly_. It was almost scary how much the shade was the same.

Eventually it was Ino's turn to find the right dress so Sakura had to put hers in grey case on a hanger and zip it up. Kiba had to take his turn standing out in the hall and Ino was running around the room looking at her choices from different wedding gowns there were only a few, but she liked them all and wanted her friends' opinions. She first tried on a weird sleeved style dress (.com/_U_) but the sleeves kept falling off Ino's shoulders so both Sakura and Sasuke told her to pick another one. Ino sighed then went back behind the curtain again to try on another dress she thought was pretty.

Then she came out wearing a more simplistic dress. It shocked both Sakura and Sasuke, because Ino was not a very simple person.

"doesn't reflect your personality" Sakura said flatly.

Ino grunted and stomped back behind the curtain to pick yet another dress.

She came out wearing a silver metallic victorian style wedding dress that was...well... simply put... it was over the top... (.)

"sooooo?!?!?!" Ino asked excitedly swinging from side to side smiling broadly.

"_too_ much..." Sakura said wide eyed.

"I think it looks amazing!!" Ino yelled

Sasuke narrowed his gaze then emotionlessly said "it burns my eyes... literally... it's too shiny... you look like a space satellite."

Ino gasped at the comment then trudged back behind the curtain yet again. This time she was wearing her last dress (.)

It was a shorter style then the rest, but she felt like it would look pretty on her.

When she walked her two friends scrutinized the dress and Ino was hopeful sense they took a few moments to think before they said anything.

Sakura bit her lip then said "Ino... the length of that dress... well it's really untraditional, and I don't think your parents would appreciate it... sorry... it's pretty but it just that... it doesn't seem 'right'..."

Ino seemed to be upset that all the wedding dresses she'd picked out were a no go and slowly walked behind the curtain and felt like crying. Sakura noticed her friend's aura even the Sasuke was oblivious and Sakura ran out of the door on a quest to help her best friend. She knew that Ino had a unique personality so it had to be 'different' but at the same time is had to within moderation and not over the top. Sakura had her work cut out for her but she ran through the store looking at several dresses in a hurry until a particular one caught her eye. She saw it on a manikin and asked for it in Ino's size then ran to the dressing room. She hollered at Kiba to close his eyes so that he wouldn't see it and Kiba did, just in time too. Sakura burst into the room closing the door behind her and handed her friend the dress. Suddenly Ino's depressed expression bordering on tears turned into a happy smile as the hugged the dress and said "thank you forehead!"

"yeah yeah just try it on" Sakura said as she walked around to the other side of the curtain.

Ino came out wearing a beautiful purple wedding dress (.com/company_)

Sakura's eyes widened in delight at how beautifully it fit her. She wasn't going to need hardly any alterations to the dress.

Sasuke smirked and nodded his head in silent approval. Ino stepped up onto the small platform that made her a foot taller and looked into the three mirrors at all the angles of the dress. Both Sakura and Sasuke said that it looked perfect on her. It reflected her personality by having a color to it, but it was traditional length, and it had a beautiful and flattering cut. Best of all it wasn't over the top either. Lucky for Ino that she had such great friends who were picky enough to get her the perfect wedding dress instead of settling on just a pretty one.

"yes!!" she squealed.

Ino hopped down and clasped hands with Sakura as the two jumped up and down like middle school girls squealing "yes to the dress!!!"

Sasuke only sweat dropped at the two questioning their maturity.

-

-

**to be continued....**

-

-

I'm sorry it took so long to update I really am!!! but I hope that you all enjoy reading this chapter and I'll be updating soon I hope!!! anways!!! now I have updated all three of my fanfics within two days =))))) so I'm happy. Anywayz HAPPY SPRING BREAK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

please R&R ^_^


	7. Amends

**Disclaimer:** I DO NOT own Naruto.

Sorry if this took a while. I wanted to update all of my stories before spring break was over =). Sadly "love like this" won't be updated until maybe Thursday or Friday, because my dad has the file on his USB and he had to fly to California to see my sick/dying grandma =/ yea… not fun… so patience is appreciated from any of you that read that story of mine too!!! Please R&R!!!!

-

-

**Over**

**~~~~~~and**

**Over**

**~~~~~~~~Again**

-

-

**3****rd**** person POV:**

"Sasuke stop that" Kiba said slightly irritated.

The said Uchiha snapped back from his thoughts then raised a brow at his friend beside him.

Kiba sighed then said "you're glaring at the ice sculpture. You're going to melt it if you don't stop."

Sasuke rolled his eyes then crossed his arms pouting like a five year old. Kiba only smirked and shook his head back and forth at his friend's behavior.

"Relax," Kiba said handing Sasuke a glass of champagne, "this is my rehearsal dinner. Don't worry those two will get here."

Kiba was talking about Ino and Sakura. They were getting ready at her place for the rehearsal dinner of Ino's wedding.

-

-

**Sakura's POV:**

Ino and I were shuffling to get ready running around with our dresses on trying to locate our shoes while we did our hair.

"What a drag…" Shikamaru mumbled under his breath watching us.

He was driving me and Ino there because Kiba took Ino's car and Sasuke took mine, because his was getting serviced. Shikamaru just sweat dropped at Ino and I chaotically scrambling to find our make-up.

"Ready!!!" Ino shouted with a goof grin.

"Me too!!!!" I screeched clasping hands with Ino jumping up and down.

Shikamaru scratched his head then said "how you're jumping like that in heels without breaking your ankles is beyond me, but get in the car we're already late."

I was wearing a red halter dress the fit me snugly accentuating my curves and bringing out my body shape's best qualities. I was wearing black cloth high healed boots to go along with it. My hair was down but I had a black ribbon on the side. Then Ino did my make up, I had no eye shadow, but light eye liner and mascara with a little bit of clear lip gloss.

Ino was wearing the same dress as me but in purple, and she as wearing the same shoes too, but in white. Then her hair was done up in a near bun with white chopsticks that had clear bead work dangling from it. The chopsticks were also rhinestone studded with the words "INO" on each one.

Ino and I dashed out the door right behind Shikamaru without hesitation. I quickly turned around and took out my keys to lock the door and then I scrambled around the front side of Shikamaru's car to get to the passenger seat before Ino.

I beat her then stuck my tongue out playfully as she said "I'll beat you next time Haruno!!"

Shikamaru was done with our childish antics and said "would you two cut it out? You're acting like twelve year olds…"

Ino and I just shrugged chuckling.

"Off to the party chauffeur!!!!!!" Ino shouted giddily.

I couldn't help but giggle at her enthusiasm as Shikamaru's brow began to twitch. He was reaching his breaking point. After all, people could only handle a certain dose of Ino at a time. How Kiba could deal with her for so long was beyond me, but I was happy for her.

-

-

"Bout time you got here" A husky voice scoffed as I approached the table.

I scratched the back of my head then said "well… there as a lot of traffic."

"Lies" he snapped before I could finish.

Shikamaru came out from behind me and Ino and said "you should've seen these two getting ready. It was like watching a three ring circus."

Sasuke smirked and said "I've seen just Sakura, but I'm sorry you had to deal with watching _both_ of them. Even I can't imagine that."

My face turned red as I opened my mouth to speak but I was quickly silenced when Sasuke took my arm and led me to the chair next to his. He pulled it out for me, then I blushed as he smirked. He was being a gentleman, but I knew he was only doing that because he thought it was funny manipulating my emotions. He knew he could make me angry one moment, then scared the next.

"I think we should start the toast now" Kiba said from next to Ino facing Sasuke and I.

Ino smiled then said "Sasuke, Sakura, you two do the honors."

Sasuke nodded then wrapped his arm around my waist pulling me up with him. He let his arm from around my waist go as he picked up a champagne glass in one hand and knife in the other. I picked up my glass as well.

Sasuke raised his glass and banged it with the knife getting everyone's attention saying "I'd like your attention for a moment."

Everyone silenced slowly but eventually the room was silent. Sasuke set the knife back down next to his plate, returned his arm back around my waist, and continued, "I believe it's time to make a toast to the bride and groom. You all know I'm not a man of many words, so I'll make this quick."

Everyone chuckled at his curtness, "Kiba's been my friend for many years, and the one thing I've learned, is that his head his harder than my own."

Kiba twitched as Ino laughed, "He solely relies on instinct, and sure enough, it never lets him down. That miraculous sense of smell of his never fails to sniff out trouble, which is exactly how he met Ino."

Now it was Kiba's turn to laugh and Ino's turn to twitch, "Ino's so controlling and dominant that it wouldn't surprise me if she's got him fully trained by now. I still haven't finished basic obedience." Everyone laughed as Sasuke squeezed me after he said that, which made me blush.

Everyone was giggling at the speech Sasuke was giving as he finished with, "How Kiba manages to put up with such a crazy high strong woman is _beyond_ me, but I hope that his 'instinct' always allows him to make ends meet, and defy odds, the same as always before." Sasuke looked down at me then added "now Sakura has some words to share of her own."

I blushed then looked at Ino and Kiba and said "Ino, you've been my friend since we were in pre-school. Though we weren't always friends, we were always pushing each other forward. Towards improving ourselves for the better, even if we were doing it out of dislike of each other. I'll never forget the day when we were 5th years in elementary school. You and I battled it out for the final time to determine who would rise on top. We were vicious, _savage_ little kids. I loaded a squirt gun full of ketchup, and you shot spit balls of gum."

People were laughing as I was finishing my little story, "Nobody won, so we both lost. I had to cut my hair from the pellets of gum that wouldn't come out, and I ruined your favorite white sundress with gruesome ketchup stains."

"I STILL HAVEN'T FORGIVEN YOU!!!!" Ino shouted playfully shaking a fist making everyone in the room laugh.

I sighed and laughed too, "I hope that you and Kiba both win in life. How Kiba can put up with you for so long is a miracle in my eyes. I never thought I'd see the day when a boy could handle you for more than a day. I still have trouble with that myself."

Ino twitched as everyone laughed, "We've been friends for ever, and we promised to be friends till the end. You and I promised each other that we'd help each other find happiness. I remember urging Kiba to make a move on you to see if he liked you."

Tears started slowly pouring down my face as I said, "Then you warned me about Sora. I thought that you were keeping me from my happiness, when you actually were keeping your promise. I was blind, but you became my eyes so I could see what I was getting into, and even though you didn't push me in that mess. You helped me get out. Then you kept your promise again when you pulled a fast one on me and put me in the same room as Sasuke."

Ino laughed and I playfully yelled "I STILL HAVEN'T FORGIVEN YOU FOR THAT!!!" shaking a fist making everyone laugh and the irony of me saying what Ino had said moments ago.

I sighed then continued, "Against common sense and your better judgment you pushed me towards him without giving me room to argue or object, and I've never been happier." I looked up to Sasuke who was a grin on his face.

I smiled as I said "Kiba, you've always been there for both of us. For me as a friend and the brother I never had, and for Ino, as a lover and a provider. I've never seen my best friend so happy. I'm sad to say that I couldn't make her smile as much as you can, but at the same time I'm happy that she found someone who will put up with her and her superiority complex."

Everyone laughed as I continued, wiping a few of the tears away, "We're still friends, but if you hurt her," my expression turned devious, "I won't hesitate to pound you so far into the ground you'll see the Earth's molten core."

Everyone laughed as my expression turned happy and giddy. I raised my glass in unison with Sasuke as we both said (also in unison), "to the bride and groom!"

Everyone repeated "to the bride and groom!" and we all took a swig of our champagne.

The whole room exploded with applause and cheering, and me and Sasuke sat down.

Ino and Kiba stood up as Ino threw her hands into the air yelling "LET THE FESTIVITIES BEGIN!!!!!!!"

Loud music started playing and a part of the giant ballroom that was rented for the rehearsal dinner lit up like a rave dance floor. For some reason I just wanted some fresh air. After getting emotional, I usually take five minutes to myself to cherish the glad, and relinquish the sad. I had spoken of a few good memories, but the mention of Sora messed me up.

"I'm going to get some fresh air, I'll be right back." I said in Sasuke's ear so I know he'd hear me.

He nodded so I took it as my leave to go out the small garden located right outside some sliding doors.

It was tranquil. I could still hear the thumping base of the music, but I was able to focus on the sound of the crickets and night insects chirping. It was weird how things always seemed to lead to tranquility, no matter how wild five seconds ago might've been.

I was brought from my thoughts as I saw a figure approaching me.

"Hi" he said plainly.

"What are you doing here?" I asked with a façade of tranquility even though under my skin I wanted to run inside and cling to Sasuke.

"I'm here because I can be."

"Don't get smart with me Sora. What do you want?"

"Closure" he said stepping closer to me.

My eyes widened as I took a few steps back and hissed "keep your distance, I don't want to even be within fifty feet of you, let alone less than 5."

Sora sighed then faced me and said "I'm sorry, for everything. I didn't mean for things to happen that way. I was drunk."

I soften my gaze a bit and said "I know I smelled the alcohol on your breath when you got in my face."

"I'm not drunk now. I'm 100% sober, and I want to talk. Right here and right now exactly how we are is fine if that's okay with you?"

I just furrowed my brows and said "After you assaulted me with chloroform, your bare fists, and then aimed a gun at me head, I have nothing to say to you."

Sora's eyes beamed with sincerity as he said "please just listen to me. I came here to make things right."

I looked away and said "I already told you I'm not coming back. I'm done with you."

"I never said this was for you to come back. I want to clear my conscience, and you need to let me. It's the least you can do after nearly killing my by throwing a knife into my stomach."

I sighed and nodded then said "but you stay right there and don't move a muscle beside your mouth."

Sora nodded as he began speaking, "I never meant to hurt you while we were together. Believe me, it was unconsciously done. I just wanted all of you and couldn't stand to share you with others. I now realize how wrong it was of me to do that to you. I also apologize for attempting to take you with chloroform. I just don't know what came over me. I was desperate to have you back that I stooped that low. I'm disappointed in myself for that. Then I went out and got hammered because I was so depressed, and something in my alcohol infected mind made me think that it was a good idea to wait for you outside your house. I did. But things went out of control. I don't even remember why I had a gun with me. I would never kill you, or harm you in that way… ever. I didn't mean to call Sasuke pathetic either. I was jealous of him for having your affection. I'm sorry if I've caused you pain, I don't want to. But if it makes you feel better, I've been suffering too. Every time I tried to get you back I hurt myself because I hurt you, and now I realize what a vicious cycle that is. I came here to seek your forgiveness so I can let you go and we both can move on with both of our lives. I would really like to be friends, but with everything I've done to you, I understand if that's out of the question. But at least forgive me… please…"

Tears started forming at the corners of his eyes. I really thought he was being sincere. So I did something that wasn't smart, but I felt was necessary. I stepped down from the stairs I'd been standing halfway up while Sora was talking to me and ran down to the bottom where he was standing crying silently looking up at me. I reached forward and took him in my arms. I hugged him tightly as he hugged me back.

"I forgive you…" I whispered as I shed a few tears of my own.

He returned the embrace and said "thanks you… so much…"

I could feel his tears dripping onto my shoulder as my tears were soaking his shirt. This moment was priceless. I'd been waiting so long for him to turn a new leaf. I'd been hoping with all my heart that he wasn't dead… not because I still loved him… well I did… but not like I used to… I just knew he wasn't being himself. He was heart broken, so he was out of control.

We were interrupted as the sliding doors slid open and I turned around to see Sasuke standing at the top of the steps looking down at us with an angry expression.

"No…" I mumbled under my breath as I broke the hug I'd been sharing with Sora to turn around and face Sasuke. His face remained cold and unwavering as I said "please Sasuke!! It's not what you think!!! Let me explain!!!!"

Before I could make it up the steps Sasuke was gone inside. I turned around to face Sora who seemed to be sad that he was the cause of more trouble. He wasn't trying to though, so I actually cut him slack.

I took a deep breath then said "about being friends…"

Sora's gaze shot up from looking at the ground, still stained with tears shed from earlier, but his eyes were filled with a glint of hope.

"If you show me you're for real a new person, and you're not that crazy homicidal Sora that was constantly stalking me, maybe… just maybe… you can earn my trust and friendship…"

Sora's face lit up with a smile and he said "thank you… I wasn't even expecting you to forgive me…. Let alone hug me then offer future friendship… I _promise_ that I'll earn every bit of it. You'll see!" he said excitedly.

I just nodded then sympathetically said "you better get going home. This is an invitation only event sorry. I don't want you to get caught by the guards."

Sora nodded and walked off the terrace down some stairs on the far end.

He was finally himself again…

-

-

"What the hell were you thinking?!" Sasuke hissed at me sitting across the table.

I just lowered my gaze and opened my mouth to speak, but Sasuke cut me off and said "save it. I don't care" then looked away with an angry expression.

Tears started pouring down my face as I brush my open palm with a few of my fingers from my other hand. Ino saw from a distance and knew I was upset. She called it 'the-emo-palm-sketching-signal'. I never meant to do it every time I was upset, it was just a natural thing I couldn't help doing when I was sad.

"FOREHEAD!!!!" Ino screamed.

I was startled but I looked up to see the blond scowling at me. I just shot her a puzzled look as she continued scowling and inch from my face.

"Why are you crying?" she hissed.

I lowered my gaze again to my palms, and Sasuke looked back at me for the first time sense he'd looked away. He didn't know that I was crying.

"I…I…" I stuttered trying to find the words.

Ino sighed the put her ear next to my mouth as I whispered to her about Sora finally being himself again and meeting him outside and forgiving him then Sasuke seeing us and not understanding what happened and not giving me the chance to explain.

Ino shot up and glared at Sasuke and said "you totally don't get what happened. If you listen to her then maybe you'll get what happened out there."

"I saw what happened" Sasuke scoffed.

He'd pretty much ruined the night for me, and I knew I was in for a huge lecture when we got back home.

-

-

Surprisingly when we got home Sasuke didn't say anything. He just went strait upstairs to the room to go to bed I guess. I, on the other hand, had a lot of things to do before I could sleep. I had to wash off my make up, wash my hair from the glitter Ino put in it, and clear things up with Sasuke…

"Sasuke" I said grabbing his attention.

He was lying on the bed with his legs crossed and his hands behind his head. I was in my pajamas with my damp, freshly washed hair starting to curl. I walked over to the bed and sat on the edge with my back facing Sasuke.

"Let me explain what happened…" I muttered.

I didn't hear anything from Sasuke, not even a grunt, so I took that as my queue to continue.

"I went to get fresh air then Sora came. I made sure he kept his distance but he seemed intent on something…"

"yea, you!" Sasuke cut in.

"Let me finish!!" I yelled turning around to face him.

I took a deep breath then continued with "He started apologizing specifically about everything that'd happened. Each one he did separately stating what had happened, why it happened, and how he realized it was wrong. He even said he didn't come to get me to come back to him. He only came to seek closure…"

"That's what the all say…" Sasuke muttered under his breath.

I just shot daggers at him with my eyes then finished, "I guess underneath it all… I wanted closure too. He was sincere… and he even started crying… so when he started begging and crying after he'd finished his apology I ran down and hugged him. I know that wasn't the smartest move, but nothing happened besides me saying I forgive him and shedding a few happy tears of my own for him turning back to his normal self again. Then you walked out and assumed that we were back together or something…"

"Sure as hell looked like it…" he mumbled.

I'd had it with his childish five year old pouting and mumbling, so I crawled on top of him on top of the bed and straddled his hips while he was still lying down.

"Listen here" I hissed.

Sasuke's eyes widened at my boldness and didn't say anything.

"Who am I in a relationship with?!" I yelled, "Who is it that I said I love?!" I screamed, "Who the hell is it that I said I was happy with?!?!?!?!?!" I exploded.

Sasuke sat up and claimed my lips before I could say anything else and when he broke it and made out foreheads touch he whispered "you…"

I sighed realizing I'd finally explained things to him in a way that even his hard headed Uchiha-ness could understand.

-

-

"Hey you two!" someone shouted from behind us.

Me and Sasuke were walking down the hallway of a building that was supposedly an art studio and graphic design corporation. Sasuke had dragged me here because he thought that I was good enough at art to make a paycheck out of it. I wasn't so sure though. I knew that I was ok at it, but I felt intimidated by going to work at a place where people didn't just do art as a past time. They did it as a _living_.

We stopped and turned around to face a pale skinned boy with short black hair who was in blue jeans and a black turtle neck sweater, making his skin look even paler.

"I'm Sai" he said holding out his hand towards Sasuke and I smiling.

We each shook it and told him our names, and then he turned to me and said "I was told you would be coming today. Sassori put me in charge of escorting you around then building" he turned his gaze to Sasuke adding with a smile "I wasn't informed he'd be coming, but he's welcome too."

-

-

_**To be continued…**_

-

-

Thank you all so much for being patient and waiting for this chapter to come out!! It really takes a lot for me to write at school then type it up here at home!!! I really appreciate all the great reviews (even though there's only 8 total for all 7 chapters haha). PLEASE R&R!!!!!!!

-

-

**xprezurself: **I know I have a few typos here and there =}

but I try as hard as I can to keep them to a minimum… sorry…

Anyways, thanks! I'm glad you like it!!! ^_^

**Cheetay:** I am keeping it up ;) thanks!


	8. You're Mine

**Disclaimer:** I _DO NOT_ own Naruto

Hey guys!!! I'm so sorry that I took FOREVER to update :'( I know exactly how it feels when you check your story alerts and the one story you ReAlLy wanted to read isn't updated and you're like "UGH!!!!"… I've been there… so that's why I'm apologizing!! I hope that you all will forgive me!! I've been seriously busy for like the past… who knows how long… because number 1 my grandma died recently so my family's been through the roof trying to get her things organized and her 20 year over due taxes payed. On top of that I went out for color guard at my school and actually made it!! HAHA!!!! Yea ik I had a good feeling I was going to be on the team but I wasn't 100% sure till I looked at the list of names on the bulletin board in the fine arts wing of my high school. Anyways, they're all like sisters to me and it's amazing =) if you ever want to do a sport that's like cheerleading on steroids and not redundant then do color guard. We're like upper class cheerleaders who don't shout random crap no one hears, and we get to spin flags, sabers, and rifles instead of pom-poms =) it's awesome! Anyways, I originally thought that over the summer I was going to have OODLES of time to write my fan fictions and hopefully finish them, but those dreams are somewhat bashed because I have a week of Woodland Christian Camp, my grandma's funeral out in CA (she's cremated and were throwing her ashes out in the ocean, and I live in GA so it's a LOONNGG car ride. We're going to be there for two weeks, not including travel time). Then I have band camp for a week, then I have color guard practices at least 2-3 times a week all day… so yeah… not a lot of spare time… but I'll definitely have more time then when I'm at school. Surprisingly I'm looking forward to this summer being full of stuff to do. My last summer was empty and seriously boring _because_ it was empty. I also have a bf I need to spend time with over the summer as well, but he's going to a boys camp for half his summer so I'm not sure. I just hope he doesn't get a buzz cut like he's talking about lately Dx YUCK!! It doesn't look good on him . Besides all of that useless information… I hope you enjoy reading this next chapter!!! I hope it's worth you're time and the wait ;D

Be sure to R&R ^(^0^)^ *WOOT!!!*

**Over**

**And**

**Over**

_**Again**_

Sasuke and I shook hands with Sai and told him our names. Sai showed us around the whole three-story facility. Each specific kind of art had its own 'room'. The rooms had exactly what was needed for that art, as well as a 'master artist' of that particular department watching over the people who were working there. The supervisors were Sassori in the sculpting department, Deidara for modern art, Konan in origami, and Kisame in drawing/sketching. There were others, but it's pointless for me to talk about all of them.

"I hope you enjoyed the tour" Sai stated giving a smile that screamed '_fake_'.

I just nodded giving him a real smile as Sasuke said "aa".

"Why did you want ice cream when it's snowing outside?" Sasuke asked slightly confused.

"Because I love ice cream year round" I cooed while holding a spoon full of the frozen pink food in front of his mouth.

He simply shook his head reminding me of his dislike of sweets. We walked down the side-walk covered in snow as snow began to sprinkle on my strawberry ice cream. I took monstrous bites, but managed to avoid a brain freeze. After I'd finished the last bite I threw the paper cup and plastic spoon into a trash can lining the city sidewalk.

"You look tired" Sasuke stated.

I just nodded in reply.

"Want to go home?" he asked in his emotionless voice.

Again, I simply nodded. When it came to Sasuke-kun, I didn't feel like a lot of words were necessary.

I woke-up on the sofa with my jacket and shoes gone, but under a blanket. I stood-up after pushing the blanket off. I left it in a wad on the sofa. As I lethargically plodded into the kitchen, a sticky note on the fridge caught my attention. I plucked it off and read its contents.

_Sakura,_

_I got paged by the clinic for an emergency._

_Not sure when I'll be home._

_Hot chocolate in the microwave._

_Don't go outside._

_It's too cold._

_I don't need you sick_

_-Sasuke_

I giggled at Sasuke's short and 'to-the-point' fragments. I'm not sure if they're even complete sentences. I set the note on the counter then reached for the handle of the microwave. Sure enough it was there. When I picked it up it was no longer warm, so I set it back in the microwave and set the timer for 45 seconds. I ran up the stairs to look for my house slippers. When I found them I slipped them on my feet and grabbed a hair scunchie off my night-stand. I jogged back down the steps into the kitchen right when the microwave timer went off. I took the mug out and it restored the feeling of warmth to my icy-cold hands. I sat on the couch and looked over at the clock. It read "10:30pm" and my heart sank. I'd been asleep for a long time, and judging by how cold the hot chocolate was he should've been back by now. Then again, the note he left me was very vague. It said he didn't know what time he'd be home. As I took a sip of the hot chocolate I smiled, reminiscing in the hint of strawberry flavoring left on my lips. He must've found it next to the packets of hot chocolate and knew I liked it. Hell he knew almost all the things I liked, so why not my favorite way to drink my hot chocolate? I realized that I still had some bills to file. Sasuke-kun was a busy doctor for working at a clinic, so I always took the liberty of filing his taxes and bills to relieve him of some stress. I sat at the kutatsu in the middle of the living room and slid my legs under its warm curtains. I placed the papers in front of me and began filling them out and filing them as well. I even put some bills in envelopes with stamps to be mailed tomorrow afternoon. As time flickered by the energy the hot chocolate had given me seemed to slip away, taking more energy away then it gave in the end.

**3****rd**** P.O.V.**

Sasuke looked at the clock on his car radio reading "11:45pm". He thought Sakura might kill him for being so late, but he knew he couldn't stay out in his car forever. He stepped out, closing the car door with a "thud" behind him. He nonchalantly stepped up to the front door step while taking out his house keys. He clicked the deadbolt to the right unlocking the door. He opened the door and set his keys on the entryway table, and his jacket on a coat rack by the door. Then he slipped his tennis shoes off and put them on the shoe rack next to the coat rack. His bare feet were silent against the tile floor of the kitchen. He then looked over the three foot tall wall that acted as a separator for the living room and the kitchen, and saw Sakura sleeping peacefully at the kutatsu using a pile of papers for a pillow. Sasuke smirked as he got a glass from a cabinet above the sink and walked over to the fridge to get some water. He filled his glass then chugged it all down, then set the glass in the sink. He walked over to Sakura and skillfully slipped the papers out from under her thinking she was working on art. His eyes widened a little when he saw they were his bills and taxes. Sasuke looked back down at her still slumped over sleeping figure, a pen still in her hand. He smirked broader then set the papers neatly back down on the kutatsu table and carried Sakura up the stairs to his (their) bedroom. He set her on the bed then went towards the bathroom to take a shower.

"Hn, nebosuke…" he muttered before entering the bathroom.

**Sakura's P.O.V.**

I woke up to the sound of running water and fluttered my eyes open. I was in a dark room, but the moon shown through the window, so I was able to tell I was in Sasuke's room… on his bed… *scoff* typical…

The door to the bathroom opened and I squealed turning away after seeing a shadowy figure enter the room through a screen of steam wearing nothing but a towel.

"Get some cloths on Sasuke-kun!" I screamed.

"Grow-up" he said flatly glaring at me tilting his head to the side.

The then lost interest in glaring daggers at me shuffled through his dresser drawers looking for pajamas. I didn't dare turn my head to look at him till I felt a strong hand rest itself on my shoulder. I looked over that shoulder tracing the hand, up the arm, to the face of its owner. His obsidian orbs seemed to pierce through my emerald ones, speaking some sort of silent language.

"It's late" he stated, "you should get some rest."

I rolled my eyes then scoffed "are you kidding? I've slept half the day already!"

Sasuke smirked at my pouting face then put his pointer finger under my chin to make me look him in the eyes. Our eyes remained locked on the other's. It was like something out of a movie. I sweat, time stopped.

"Sakura" he said before kissing my cheek, then he said my name again before kissing the other, and one last time before kissing my forehead and saying "go to sleep."

I rolled my eyes at his romantic 'attempt' and said good night. When I slid under the covers I felt Sasuke try to pull me into his chest. I broke free of his grasp then scooted to the other side of the bed, my side.

"What was _that_ about?" he hissed, trying not to sound irritated.

I just stuck my tongue out at him, although he couldn't see it too clearly since it was dark, so I said "I just don't like you invading my personal bubble…"

Sasuke smirked then snidely said "we both know _that'_s a lie."

I just crossed my arms, huffed, and got back under the covers on my own side.

The next morning I woke-up to find Sasuke already gone. As usual, he didn't leave any note nor reminder of his absence. I rolled my eyes and opened the fridge to search for my breakfast when I heard my phone buzzing on the counter. I lazily closed the fridge and plodded over to my phone and opened the lid to see a text message from Kiba.

_Hey, ik I hired u as a temp 4 a day, but I need u back, 1 of my employees bailed w/out brothering 2 fill out a resignation form 4me. Would u b able 2 fill in 4 the day? I rly need u here by 8am, if thts possible._

I scratched my head then looked at the clock which said "8:30am." Holy crap! I'm late! I quickly dialed Kiba's number begging him to pick up.

"Hello-"

"I'm so sorry!! I just woke up! But I'll be there as soon as I can!! I promise!!" I yelled into the phone as I shuffled around my house getting dressed and ready to leave.

"Don't sweat it we're not _that_ busy-"

"I still will be right there!! Just give me about 45 minutes!!!"

I hung up my cell phone and continued scrambling through my house completely forgetting about breakfast.

When I was out on the doorstep locking the door I had a hard time seeing the lock through my hot breath that looked like white smoke compliments of the freezing cold air. When I finished locking the door I stuck the keys in my purse and took off down the street running. I wasn't paying attention to details, only my general direction. Because of this, I wound up turning a corner and crashing into someone. I staggered backwards before loosing my balance and falling on my butt on the side walk. Was astonished to see a smiling face holding a hand out to me.

"S-sora" I stuttered, "w-what are you d-doing here?"

Sora continued smiling and holding out his hand as he said "I was really only taking a walk for some fresh air. What about you?"

I finally took Sora's hand and he pulled me up as I told him "I was on my way to Kiba's shop to help him out."

"Would you mind if I walk you there?"

I found his request a bit refreshing from the usual 'orders' I get from Sasuke that don't give me much of a choice so I said "no, not al all" absent-mindedly as I thumbed through my purse to make sure nothing fell out.

Sora and I walked conversing about random topics. I felt that fuzzy, happy sensation being able to just talk with him again. We were truly friends, just as before. It was so nice to see him back to his old self again. I also didn't have to watch my back as much. He really _wasn't_ going back on his words of not letting me regret being friends with him again.

"Well, here you are" Sora said stopping in front of Kiba's shop with me.

I invited him inside, but he said that Kiba might not've forgiven him like I have. He simply waved and bid me farewell then continued on his walk.

"What was _that_ about?" Kiba asked with a quirked brow pointing at the door as I walked past him.

My only reply was a shrug, and at this, Kiba scowled.

"I care for you like you're my younger sister Sakura. I don't want you near that creep" Kiba told me in a stern tone of voice.

I rolled my eyes then defiantly retorted "I'll do what I want, nii-kun, and besides, he's a changed person…"

"I can't explain it, ok? I'll be careful, but I'm not cutting off all contact with him."

Kiba scowled a deeper frown as he stated "you know I'm going to have to tell Sasuke about this…"

"NO!!!" I shouted back at him with a 'hell no!' look plastered on my face.

"He has to kno-"

"No he doesn't!!!" I cut Kiba off.

Kiba looked at me sternly as if he were my father who was scolding me. I almost broke under his somewhat fierce glare, but I held my ground. No way was I going to let Sasuke find out about my spending any time with Sora. I wasn't cheating on Sasuke. Sasuke would just freak out on me for being around the person who used to stalk and haunt me ever sense we broke up. The last thing I wanted was another lecture from 'my significant other'.

**3****rd**** P.O.V.**

While Sakura was re-stocking the shelves of the store with the newly arrived items Kiba took the opportunity to sneak into the back room. He picked up his cell phone and dialed Sasuke's number. Kiba knew against his better judgment and will to live (because Sakura would tear him apart) that he had to tell Sasuke what was going on. It was just too dangerous to be left unsaid.

"Come on… pick up!..." Kiba continually muttered under his breath while watching the door to the backroom anxiously incase Sakura were to enter.

Sasuke was at the clinic when a nurse came running up to him carrying a small electronic device. He recognized it as _his_ cell phone, so what was _she_ doing with it? Sasuke raised a brow at the jogging nurse who held it up to him.

"It's been going off for the past five minutes. Whoever's trying to reach you, they must be desperate" the nurse said before walking off to continue her rounds.

Sasuke flipped the screen up and saw that he had 7 missed calls from the same person Kiba. Just as he was about to call Kiba back, his phone went off. He looked at the screen and sure enough, it was Kiba who was calling him.

"Hello?" he answered.

"About time you picked up!!" was the answer on the other end of the line.

Sasuke rolled his eyes then muttered "what is it that you need? I'm kind of at work right now…"

"It's about Sakura."

That immediately got Sasuke's attention and caused him to put all of his attention and focus into the voice on the other end of the phone. Kiba didn't have to be standing in front of his best friend to know that Sasuke was narrowing his eyes with a deadly and sinister glint.

"What?" was the only word Sasuke managed to spew between barred teeth.

Kiba knew he had Sasuke's full attention so he ceased the opportunity and said "Sora walked Sakura to work at my shop today. I asked her to fill in for an employee that unexpectedly ditched. I could tell when she called me she was in a rush, but I never expected her to be escorted by her crazy stalker ex…"

"I told her to stay _away_ from that bastard…" Sasuke hissed.

Kiba shrugged, even though Sasuke couldn't see it and said "well I don't know what you're going to do but don't get mad, because that's what she's afraid of. I don't think she means any hurt or ill will. She's just forgetful of the fact that he's still dangerous. He's only been 'a changed person' for a matter of days, maybe a week. She doesn't understand that people don't just change over night, not like _that_. Not for the better like Sora seems to have done. It seems too fish to be true. I even told her to stay away from him but she _blatantly_ told me 'no', so I'll let _you_ deal with her."

Sasuke remained silent on the other end of the phone and was scowling so intensely that he had to close his eyes. He didn't reply to Kiba but simply hung up the phone.

Kiba heard the click on the other end then the 'dead-line' noise in his ear, then said "whoa… he's pissed…"

**Sakura's P.O.V.**

I took off my store apron and handed it to Kiba as I saw Sasuke's car pull up in the street right outside the shop door. Kiba simply smiled and waved as I walked out backwards waving back opening the door with my back. I turned around to see Sasuke opening the passenger seat of his car from where he was sitting in the driver's seat. I scurried inside the car to escape the cold. I closed the door behind me and quickly fastened my seatbelt and reached for the radio. I turned it to my favorite song but as quickly as I had turned the radio on, Sasuke turned it back off. I looked at him scowling for ruining my music, but then slowly became consumed with fear at his intense aura that began resonating throughout the car. Something was wrong… _very_ wrong…

"So tell me about your day" he ordered in his least threatening tone as possible.

I scratched the back of my head and recalled the events "woke up… got a text from Kiba so I got all in a rush to get to work… I ran down the sreet… and…"

Oh shit… hell no… don't tell me…

"and?" he asked somewhat impatient.

"And I went to work at Kiba's shop and then you came and picked me up."

"Bullshit" was Sasuke's only answer.

The fact that he didn't have an angry expression on his face made it that much scarier. A normal person would be scowling right about now… and he had yet to show _any_ emotions. That meant that he was so over the top right now that he was having to hide his anger and disgust. I really did shoot myself in the foot this time didn't I?

"What are you saying?" I asked with a semi-scowl trying to be careful not to upset him.

Sasuke's facial expression remained as placid as ever as he said "I mean you're lying to me."

"No. I didn't make anything up."

"That's not it. You're purposely leaving something out. Care to fill me in?"

I gulped realizing he knew. Kiba had told him. That surf-loving bastard was as dead the next time I get my hands on him…

"Well…"

Sasuke waved his hand saying "I know what happened. I just can't believe you'd lie to me. The fact that you think someone can change over night blows my mind. You're a smart woman. Why the hell would you put yourself in such a dangerous situation?"

I looked down and started playing my palms in my lap, tracing and etching every wrinkle and crease in them. I didn't really know what to say to that. Why had I been so dumb? Not that Sasuke was 100% right. Something still told me that Sora was a changed man, but the fact that I'd been so gullible to trust him so steadily and easily again was shocking when I realized it.

We had arrived home but I was still trapped in a daze looking at my palms. I heard Sasuke get out of the car and close the door behind him, but I was unable to react or move to the sound. I was too absorbed in my own thoughts to care. Then I suddenly felt myself being lifted. Then I felt a small pressure in my gut. When I came back to reality I realized that Sasuke was carrying my over his shoulder into the house. I didn't bother fighting him because I knew it was pointless. He was obviously stronger. I know I was dumb to trust Sora, but should I be trusting Sasuke either? After all… if he wants his way with me… he can do what ever he wants…

Sasuke slung me down on the bed carelessly then walked towards the bathroom. I was about to get up and run after him, but couldn't really find the strength to. I just stayed flopped on my back the way he tossed me and didn't move. When Sasuke came back in he was actually wearing pajamas this time. I didn't see him carry any in the bathroom with him, but I guess he already had some in there from his shower that morning. He climbed onto the bed on top of me hovering over me. I refused to meet his gaze and looked elsewhere turning my head as well so I wouldn't be tempted.

Sasuke immediately recognized my strategy and placed his hands on one of my cheeks to make me face him. However, I had a counter strategy of my own and just completely turned my head the other way. He couldn't used both hands unless he wanted to topple on top of me and crush me.

"Look at me" he hissed with an undertone of malice.

Giving in to his angry aura seeping out of every pour in his body, I made my sea foam green irises meet his charcoal orbs. I immediately froze, and he bent down so his mouth was right against my ear.

I shivered from his hot breath as he whispered "the reason you can't see him… is because you're _mine_…"

Was he claiming me as his property?! How dare he!! I shoved him off and turned on my side facing the other way. Sasuke was a little shocked but also not the least bit surprised. He knew I was going to crack and do something like that at some point to retaliate. I felt like my worst thoughts were coming true. Was he trying to get what ever he wanted from me? I wouldn't let him… I'd run to Sora before I let that happen…

"You only want something from me… that's the only reason I'm here… the only reason you tolerate me…" I started with tears attacking the corners of my eyes, but I refused to let them fall.

Sasuke stood up from where I shoved him onto the floor and face me saying "the only thing I really want from you is the truth. Don't lie to me, ever."

I looked at the floor with guilt rising up in every crevice of my body. I knew I had done wrong to him, and he had a right to be mad and acting the way he was. I just didn't know why he hated Sora so much. _I_ was the one that Sora was stalking/hurting/affecting, so why did he care so much?

"You're not my property" Sasuke began to say, "but you're still worth protecting."

Those words caught me off guard. Did he just acknowledge that I'm not some trophy? Either way I was still mad that he didn't want me to have _anything_ to do with Sora. It irked me so much that even though he'd just said something sweet, I still walked over to the door leading to my 'unused' room and walked in. I closed the door behind me and locked it. I leaned against the door and slid down with my hands, back, and head against the door. I then grabbed my knees and started crying. I remained as silent as possible because I didn't want Sasuke to hear me. I was confused. I liked being friends with Sora, but was I willing to sacrifice my relationship with Sasuke over it? Sasuke had never given me reason to have distrust in him, but it seemed that it wasn't fair of Sasuke to judge Sora the way he was. Sasuke hadn't even seen all the opportunities Sora had where he could've done something horrible to me, but he didn't. That's what really matters. I'm willing to let the past go if it means that there's a brighter future. Sasuke isn't quite as forgiving.

After I'd let all my tears of hurt and confusion out, I crept to my bed and went to sleep with my face covered in a facial mask of salty tears.

_**To Be Continued…**_

Thank you all so much for reading!!! Again, I'm SOOOOOOO sorry for taking so long!!! I'll try my best in the future, but no promises. Mostly because of color guard. That's really going to eat up my time. I hope that you all enjoy this chapter! I tried my best to make it long so that ya'll would have a little something extra to read and make up for the extra time that's passed. Also as tradition, I've answered you're questions and replied to your comments below. I hope you enjoyed this!!!! =DDD

PLEASE R&R!!!!!!!!!!! ^(^0^)^

**Elven Nightingale Dreamer:** I'm glad you like it!! And he really should right? I know that it sounds hypocritical coming from me (since I wrote the stuff) but I just think that his personality calls for some misunderstandings and jumping to conclusions and stuff. Tell me what you think of this chapter k?! xD

**Cheetay:** Lol well I'll leave you to speculate. If I tell you that it'd ruin my so called 'plot line' I have in mind. I hope you're not mad at me for not being able to answer your question xD and thanks for the "awesome!" comment =) It makes my day when my readers enjoy what I write. I wish that I got more reviews though =/ tell me what you think of this chapter!!!


	9. Snow Storm

**Disclaimer:** I DO NOT own Naruto.

Hey! I'm sorry it's taken forever for me to update! I promise you guys that I'll try my hardest, but I can't promise _when_ I'll be able to update. So please don't take this off your story alerts lists! I have a seriously busy summer, and one of my friends told me that saying that was an _understatement_. If that just gives you any clue how busy I am. I have this trip to California from Georgia. And my family with their "infinite" wisdom decided to _drive_ there… from Georgia… to California… close to 3000 miles…. THE FREAK?

But anyways, besides my mentally insane family and having to be in a car with them for 5 days, I have plenty of time to type up my fan fictions. I hope that I'll be able to get a jump start on them. I can't say if I'll be able to update once I get in California because I'll probly be busy visiting with family. My grandma that was sick before (idk if I mentioned her before in these little 'welcome to my life' notes I always put before the actual chapter) she was an avid smoker and it caught up with her and she just stopped breathing… yea. So now my ENTIRE family on my dad's side is going to California for her little 'memorial' she died about less than a month before school ended. She got cremated and we're going to scatter her ashes in the ocean. My family is the only part that moved out to California. So we have a freaking five day car ride down there…

The only upside about being in this freaking over packed car (yea I can barely move as it is) is that I get to update my fanfics on my dad's mac laptop. I _was_ planning on just sleeping the whole way (yea I can actually do that), but because I don't have enough room to even lye down I don't think that I can. I have never been able to sleep sitting up (except in school, but that's different).

Anyways, I hope that you all enjoy this story, keep this on your alert list, hope it makes up for the wait.

And….. BE SURE TO R&R! ^(^0^)^ woot!

**Over**

And

_OVER_

Again

I wasn't sure how I got like this… but I was on Sasuke's bed with a cold washcloth over my eyes. I groaned from the pain in my throat, which grew worse because of the groan. I wanted to roll out of bed onto the floor and stay there, but before I even had the chance and felt someone take off the washcloth and stroke my bangs out of my eyes. When I opened my eyes I saw Sasuke standing over me and immediately jumped. How did he get in my room with the door locked? How did he get me in _his_ pajamas? How come he wasn't at work? Before I could ask him any of these questions he say down on the side of the bed and looked deep into my eyes.

"Sakura… there's something I need to tell you…" Sasuke said with a serious expression.

I gulped thinking he was going to bring up last night, but it was even worse.

"Sora died last night. He got in a car wreck and the paramedics couldn't get him to the hospital in time. The sadist part is the accident wasn't even _his_ fault. A drunk driver crashed into his car. He was heading up north on the highway to go visit his mother and the man was on the wrong side of the road with his headlights off at night. Sora didn't even see it coming until it was too late."

I was taken aback. I hadn't got a clue on what to say. I just stood up with my back to Sasuke so he couldn't see my tears and calmly walked to my room.

Before I closed the door behind me I said "go to work. I don't want to make you late" without cracking my voice from the strain of my wetting face.

I was at a loss. I never even got to tell him how happy I was that he turned over a new leaf. I was happy however, that I got to at least treat him like a normal person again and hear his apology and make amends with him. At least I know that he went to his grave with one less regret. I slowly got dressed then went to the spot I seemed to be most at piece in times where I was deeply saddened.

**3****rd**** P.O.V**

Everyone heard the news about Sora now and the first person that popped into all of their heads, was Sakura. They immediately knew that she would be upset. She had made amends with him after all and considered him a friend again even though the rest of them had not.

Sasuke was walking down the clinic hallway scanning over a folder in the hall way when he heard someone walk up next to him. He looked to his left and saw Ten-Ten who looked over at him with a smile on her face.

"How's Sakura?" Ten-Ten asked.

Sasuke shrugged then said "well I told her this morning and she seemed a little upset, but she didn't cry."

"Bet me" Ten-Ten said, "She just waited until you were gone, because she doesn't want you to think that she's weak. I've walked in on her crying before and she ran away from me then told me later when I saw her again that she didn't want anyone to think she was weak or over emotional."

Sasuke just stared at Ten-Ten blankly before she said "I bet she spoke in a level normal voice didn't she?"

Sasuke scratched the back of his head and looked away somewhat baffled at how well Ten-Ten knew what was happening. Ten-Ten understood more than he did and she wasn't even _there_! Sasuke shrugged at her then walked into his next patient's room. Ten-Ten just shook her head at the arrogant doctor and went on her merry way to do her rounds.

The wind blew through Sakura's hair and swept her bangs across her face. She didn't have a clue why she was always drawn to this place in times of desperation, but it always seemed to give her comfort. Only a few of her truly close friends new that she would be here if they knew about Sora. Sadly Sasuke was out of the loop and she hadn't told him about this place.

Sakura stepped down the five steps and started walking down the walkway. She would be at her destination in a few minutes of walking.

Sasuke wasn't able to get any work done. He couldn't get anything done at that. He was having a very hard time getting his mind off of Sakura. He felt his thoughts and at some point, his heart, fly away to wherever she might be. It's like he was subconsciously trying to comfort her. Consciously, Sasuke didn't think she needed any comforting. He knew that she was sad, but not _that_ sad. He kept shrugging her off his mind for the sake of his patients and doing his job right.

**Sakura's P.O.V**

I walked down a path by myself. I was bundled up in a jacket, scarf, jeans, and snow boots. I didn't have anything to do today, so I decided where I needed to be. I was shocked about the news given to me this morning, but without being reminded then I wouldn't get a chance to go back to the place I needed to be. I had to go collect _our_ things… _our_ memories…

I walked down by a lake until I came to a small log cabin. To my surprise, it looked well maintained. I thought that he had abandoned it ever since we started middle school. I had no idea that he kept coming here and taking care of the place. Carefully, I entered the cabin and saw everything the exact same way it always had been…

Flashback

"Hey Sora! Look what I found!" Little seven year old Sakura chirped as she skipped into the cabin holding a small wooden box.

Sora looked up and smiled saying "well I'm not sure what you could do with that here, but I have a pretty good idea."

"Tell me! Tell me!"

"Well… if you find something interesting that's not a living animal, you could put it in the box until you find something even cooler, and then put that inside it and take the less cool thing out and see what's the coolest thing in this forest."

"That's such a dumb idea" Sasuke said with his arms crossed walking into the hut.

Even as a small child he was a grouch and somewhat cynical.

"That's not true Sasuke nii-kun!" Sakura shouted putting her hands on her hips.

Sasuke rolled his eyes at her then said "I'm going for a walk" and strode off towards the lake.

Sora shook his head then said "don't mind him. He'll grow a heart… I hope…"

Then both little kids started laughing. Sakura skipped around the room until Sora caught her attention by waving at her.

"What is it?" she asked with innocent eyes.

"Well… I know that we'll eventually outgrow this place… but, someday… would you come back here again? With me?"

"of course!" Sakura shouted clapping her hands, "but we'll have to make memories first!"

Sora just laughed and nodded.

End Flashback

I raised my hand to my chest fighting back tears saying "I broke my promise… I'm so sorry… I did come back here, but I forgot to bring you with me one last time. I guess it's my turn to ask for forgiveness…"

I walked around the room picking up various items and remembering exactly how they got there. It was like my childhood was playing like a movie through my head. I saw the picture of a cherry blossom tree that I painted on the shores of the lake. I saw Sasuke's treasured teddy bear that he asked me not to tell a soul about. I saw Sora's dartboard, and other items that held a memory or two inside them. I eventually became overwhelmed and decided to step outside and walk down to the lake. I stood on the shores remembering _everything_…

Flashback

"woooOOOOoooAAAAaaaaa!" Sakura shrieked as she fell backwards into the water.

Sora laughed and held his stomach leaning forward as he saw Sakura doggy paddle over to the bank with the least mud in order to get out of the lake.

"It's not funny!" she shouted stamping her foot about to throw a temper tantrum.

Sora shook his head then said "it _is_ funny, but lets go get you cleaned up."

Sakura just nodded and followed Sora back into the cabin.

End Flashback

I sighed remembering the time when me, Sora, and Sasuke all decided to try fishing in the lake, the time we built a homemade canoe Indian style out of a cut down tree. The time when we were at the end of the dock and Sasuke and Sora were standing behind me then Sora flipped me over his shoulder and all three of us jumped into the lake (me going unwillingly). There were so many good memories that I couldn't count them even if I tried.

Right when I was remembering more things I felt coldness begin to numb my face. I lifted my hands to my face to warm it, only to discover my hands were cold as ice as well. I shrugged then walked back to the cabin, trudging through the snow. I shut the door behind me and an eerie darkness covered the cabin. I felt a cold chill surround me and an uncomfortable draft enter the room. I moved to a corner of the cabin just to rest a bit and realized I was sitting beneath a broken window. Ago can do that and the window appeared to just be broken from age or accident. No one would intentionally destroy a simple place like this.

Snow was entering the cabin as I drifted off into a semi slumber. I felt cold and weak as my eyes closed and my brain fell into a subconscious state of mind.

**3****rd**** P.O.V.**

Kiba was over at Sasuke's just to chill and hang out, play some video games. They were still in their early 20's after all. Old habits from teen years die hard. They were playing an ATV racing game on the PS3 and so far Sasuke was completely winning against Kiba who was throwing a fit.

"Hey shouldn't Sakura be back by now? I thought you said she left this morning? Have you heard anything from her since then?" Kiba asked while he put down his controller because he was giving up.

Sasuke paused the game then said "Yes she should, yes she did leave this morning, and the only thing I heard from her was a text message a little after she left that said 'I need to get my memories strait'"

"Wow talk about cryptic meaning…" Kiba said jokingly and the vagueness of Sakura's message.

"It bugs me" Sasuke said flatly closing his eyes and scowling, then putting his elbows on his knees and resting his chin on the backs of his hands.

Kiba shrugged then asked "well it should only bug you that you haven't heard from her in a while and that she still isn't back."

"You act like they're all completely separate but their all related to each other, dunce."

Kiba twitched his brows as Sasuke continued with "Sakura is _never_ vague with _anything_… so it bugs me that she would say something so small and non-descript. It gives me a bad feeling…"

Kiba's face suddenly turned grim as he asked "think it has anything to do with Sora?"

Sasuke turned grim matching Kiba saying "it probably does… but who knows. She's just emotionally confused right now. Sora dying just added fuel to the fire."

Kiba shrugged then said "you Uchiha's and your _instinct_… both you _and _your brother are weird like that…"

Sasuke shrugged standing up then said "I need to go find her, it's 8pm. She's normally home by mid afternoon. You should go back home too. You and Ino have a wedding to get ready for. I'll let you know what happens with Sakura."

Kiba nodded then stood up and grabbed his coat and shoes to leave. Then opened the door, only to get blasted in the face by snow. He closed the door and stood there dumbfounded then turned to Sasuke with an 'are you kidding me?' face.

"You're _really_ going to look for her out in this storm?" Kiba asked astonished.

Sasuke nodded without giving a verbal answer then after he grabbed his keys, shoes, phone, and coat, headed for the door. Kiba went out in front of him and Sasuke locked the door behind himself then headed to his truck. He passively waved at Kiba before he got in and drove away. He was driving down the road trying to figure out what Sakura's text was all about. Obviously she intended to clue him in on where she was. That was part of what she always did. She didn't like people ever worrying about her.

_I need to get my memories strait…_

She echoed in his head over as if she was saying the words herself what could she have meant?

Sasuke suddenly understood and slammed on the breaks and came to a screeching halt in the middle of the road. He ran a hand through his hair while other angry drivers drove around him honking their horns.

"No way…" he said in disbelief as he headed for their childhood cabin.

"She wouldn't be stupid or desperate enough to go there… would she?" he asked himself out loud.

He never liked going to that place. It made him feel sick inside. Some of his fondest childhood memories are in that cabin and around the lake it's next to, but that's exactly why he doesn't like it. It reminds him of how much things feel apart after they grew up. How Sora snatched Sakura and isolated themselves from everyone else. Sasuke had lost his only two friends. Then he discovered that Sakura didn't have any control over what happened and that Sora was behind it all. Sasuke felt bad for how he had seemed angry towards Sakura for the time she and Sora were dating. Now he had a chance to win her over and he was loosing her to nostalgia and all the hurt Sora put her through.

Sasuke was especially worried about Sakura being at the cabin in this storm. It was a sturdy thing that they built. It was like a real cabin you would find in the mountains. No indoor plumbing, no electricity, and no heating…

He wondered if she would be okay in that primitive old structure they used to treat like their home.

"Why would she be so stupid?..." he kept asking himself.

He finally drove as far as he could into the area and parked his car at the edge of the foreboding woods and walked towards the cabin slowly trying not to let the wind blow him sideways. He staggered a few times and scowled from the sting on his face from the snow numbing his skin. He eventually came to the cabin and it was almost ¼ of the way buried in snow. He kicked the snow away from the door and opened it to find a dark and barely lit room. He saw a few old memorable things scattered across the room that took him back to the past, but he snapped himself out of it and scanned the cabin harder. He squinted his eyes then he saw a pinkish mop of something and he knew it must be Sakura. He walked over and when he tried to pick it up, it was just one of Sakura's old dolls. This one was her favorite, because it had pink hair like her. Sasuke scowled in frustration then he heard a violent coughing noise and spun around to see a dark blob moving. He walked over and tore the blanket of and saw a sleeping curled up Sakura. When he took his snow gloves off and placed his hand on her face she was cold to the touch and getting colder. He knew he was to get her back home as quickly as possible. He grabbed the blanket he took a moment ago and wrapped her up like a burrito and carried her back to the car walking as fast as he could without dropping her. He returned to the car and set her inside buckling her in with the seat belt and he hopped in on his side and started driving away before his truck got even further buried in snow.

When he got home he took Sakura out of the car and carried her inside. He quickly set her on the sofa and whipped his coat off and slung it on the floor so he could better use his arms and he gathered more blankets and placed them all over Sakura then ran up the stairs to get a washcloth. He came back down and put the damp cloth in a plastic bowl with some extra water around the washcloth and put it in the microwave. While the washcloth was heating up he got a pillow and placed it under Sakura's head then went to take his shoes off and locked the front door for the night. He went and got the washcloth out of the microwave then put it on Sakura's forehead after he rang the extra water out of it into the bowl. Sakura squirmed from all the heat but Sasuke just held the washcloth onto her forehead with no intention of letting her push it off. Eventually she stopped squirming and Sasuke took out his cell phone and called Kiba.

"Hey, where is she?" Kiba asked on the other line.

"At home…" Sasuke answered.

"So you found her?"

"Yea"

"How is she?"

"Not good…"

"How bad?"

"When I found her she was curled up in the cabin and as cold as ice. I've wrapped her up in blankets and put a hot washcloth over her face, but I don't think it's helping her.

"It takes time to have an effect. As long as nothing on her body is turning blue or purple-ish then you should be fine."

Sasuke held onto the phone while he looked over Sakura checking for any signs of color change. He couldn't find any so he shrugged and gave up trying to find some bad omen.

"She doesn't have any color changes on her body. She's just really pale" Sasuke told Kiba on the other line.

Kiba let out a sigh of relief then said "good but you need to keep an eye on her temperature because she might be cool to the touch on the outside, but you could accidentally cook her to death on the inside if you over heat her."

Sasuke grunted mumbling "fine, talk to you later."

"Later dude" Kiba said before the line went dead.

Sasuke flipped his cell closed and stuck it back in his pocket then sat down on the floor criss-cross-apple-sauce facing the couch with his elbows on his inner knees while her rested his chin on the backs of his palms. He didn't know when she would wake up, or if she would just stay like that for days. Knowing Sakura, it wasn't impossible for her to sleep for over a day, especially if she was tired.

**Sakura's P.O.V.**

As I woke back up I felt completely different then when I had passed out in the cabin a moment ago. Where the heck am I?

"Nice to see you're awake sleeping beauty…" Sasuke said sarcastically.

I sat up and saw him in the kitchen making coffee with bags under his eyes. He was obviously tired. I pushed the covers sideways and turned sideways to stand up but something fell off my face and one of me feet suddenly felt wet. There was a small bowl of water on the floor and the thing that fell off my forehead was a washcloth. I was utterly confused, but it was apparent that the bags under his eyes were due to me. I don't remember falling asleep on the couch or ever leaving the cabin for that matter… o crap. He probably found me in the cabin and brought me back here and I bet I was sick for the night or something, so he had to take care of me… double crap. He's going to be one grumpy bastard now…

"So did you sleep well?" I asked hesitantly while walking over to get myself a cup of coffee too.

Sasuke scowled then said "no not really…"

I slumped my shoulders then said "sorry…"

"Don't be" was the answer I got.

I perked my head and shoulders back up then spun around to face him and asked a confused "what?"

Sasuke smirked from the confused expression plastered all over my face and said "I took care of you last night because I wanted to, not because I wanted to. Keep that in mind."

I was baffled at the answer I got and continued to look confused then asked "so what happened last night exactly?"

Sasuke closed his eyes, grunted, then told me "I decrypted the vague text message you sent me when you hadn't come home and it was 10pm. I went and found you in the cabin and then brought you back. You were as cold as ice so I wrapped you in blankets and put a hot compress on your face to try and warm you up. I stayed up over half the night to make sure you would be okay."

I was baffled… he did all that… for _me_?

I was usually the person who was a pain in the but to him! How could I possibly be worth all that trouble?... A blanket or two I would understand, but even the hot compress and staying up?... I don't get it…

"Don't worry about it. I have to get ready for work. I told Shizune about the situation last night so she said I could come into work at 9am. It's 8, so I have to get ready."

I nodded and finished drinking my coffee at the kitchen table while I saw Sasuke going up the stairs to the bedroom to get dressed. I was sad that I _still _couldn't find a good nursing job. There were places like daycares and such that would appreciate a nurse to take care of the kid's "boo-boos" but I want a real paying job that's worth of my skill level. Taking care of little children is definitely below me. I guess I could just look in the paper again. I'm sure that there are more local hospitals that are looking to hire. Ino's wedding was also tomorrow so I'm sure she'll be calling me to get all "girly" with her and have a girls day out on the town.

Sasuke came back down the steps in a black t-shirt with the Uchiha crest on the back and jeans then some red Reboks on his feet. He walked past me looking for a roadie while I just turned my head sideways raising a brow at him.

"And you said you're going to 'work'?" I asked somewhat sarcastically.

Sasuke smirked then answered "it's casual day every Friday."

"Oh…"

"Yea."

"Remember, Kiba and Ino's wedding is tomorrow!" I said as he rushed out the door after putting on a jacket.

I know he probably didn't hear me but I'm sure he'll remember sometime during the work day before he gets home. I guess now it's just me at home now…

Maybe I should have a kid… so I won't be so alone at home all the time while Sasuke's gone. I mean, it's snowing outside, so I can't go anywhere, or do anything. I already finished all the laundry and did 99% of the humanly possible house cleaning… so what now?...

Suddenly my phone started going off on the coffee table and I walked over and picked it up. The caller ID said "Ino" and I was ecstatic as I answered.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Hey forehead!" Was the answer

I twitched at the unexpected answer, but just asked "so why are you calling?"

"Well I wanted to have some fun today! I know it's snowing so alot of places care closed, and I know that you're all lonely and bored over there at Sasuke's because he's always gone. Why don't you come over to my place? We can do mani's, pedi's, and hair!"

So typical of Ino to list those as the activities, but hey, it beats sitting around this empty hull…

"Sure!" I answered then added "Should I just drive there?"

"Yep!"

"See ya soon pig!"

I didn't have have to be a mind reader to know that Ino was twitching on the other line as I hung up. I guess it's going to be a girls' day today!

_**To Be Continued…**_

I'm SOOOO sorry that this took so long! I can't believe that this hasn't been updated in like… IDK WHEN! Haha well I hate to say this but I think I'm going to have to end this story pretty soon here. The main person who caused problems is gone and I'm tired of making Sakura and Sasuke bicker and create their own problems. I'm rather good at writing that stuff… but if I drag a good story on for too long then it's not good anymore… it's just annoying :3 Well I hope that you enjoyed this chapter!

**Brooklyn-King00:** hahahaha I get what you mean!

I _would_ do that, but it would make Sasuke OOC and he HAS to be in character sorry…

I can tell you that they will inevitably wind up together xD and it will be a sweet romantic ending, but Sasuke's neither sweet or romantic so it's quite a challenge.

**Blankstateofmind:** I thought it would make it a tad more interesting ;)

I know! But even in the regular Naruto he's not possessive of anything so to say, but he has that sort of personality.

I try to do my best with grammatical errors but no ones perfect! At least people can understand the story so I think that's what really matters.

**Cheetay:** hahaha no. if by "he" you mean Sora, then no. Sorry but I will tell you you're in for a shock because now he's dead xD unless I resurrect him, but that's not hapnin xD

Glad you loved it!

**Elven Nightingale Dreamer:** in the anime he just sorta gives off that "mine..arggg…." attitude so that's why I portray him like that =)

I hate how she doesn't have a back bone in the show so I made one FOR her hahahahaha xD

Thanks for the reviews guys keep em' coming! =D


	10. Girl's Night!

**Disclaimer:** I DO NOT own Naruto.

**Warning:** there is an oober sexy part at the end of the chapter. They don't 'do it' but they do 'something'. So just a heads up so you don't flip. I still think I can keep it rated T.

Hey guys! I'm sorry it's taken so long to update! I've been trying to rush because for me, school starts soon… as in like… next week… so I get to go back to school RIGHT at the BEGINNING of August… whoop-dee-do!

Anyways, I hope you all enjoy this chapter and I hope I didn't keep you waiting _too_ long. Once school starts up again idk if I'll have more or less time to write because,

#1 I'm still in color guard, but on the other hand they can't really work us as hard during the school year because of well… school work xD

#2 school this year is going to be tuffer because I didn't do my summer reading and I have an AP (Advanced Placement) class that's technically a college level course… and I'm only going to be a sophomore! I HATE MY SCHOOL'S HIGH STANDARDS! ARG! Why couldn't I just go to a ghetto school and be the star of the class? Really?

Well I hope that I do find time to write. If I don't, I'll try to make time. Once school starts I won't have to worry about summer reading… much… :3

Stupid Segment: Most addictive songs:

1. Bestfriend by toybox

2. Gopher Mambo by Yma Sumac

3. Spinning Me Out by Lindsey Ray and K-One

4. Knock em' Out by Lily Allen

5. You Are A Pirate by Lazy Town :3 teeheehee… I can explain!… no I really can't…

PLEASE READ AND REVIEW! ^(^0^)^ WOOT!

* * *

**Over and Over Again**

* * *

I got into my car not bothering to change my cloths. With my fuzzy pajama pants on, I turned the ignition and drove off towards Ino's house. When I arrived, the second I stepped onto the porch Ino slung the door open. I didn't even need to knock on the door or ring the doorbell.

"Hey girl!" she screeched as she drug me inside the house.

It reeked of scented candles and nail polish.

"What have you done in here?" I asked while pinching my nose from the strong smells.

"Nothing" Ino replied, "I was just setting up!"

"Yea, sure" I mumbled yawning as I walked into her house.

"Hey!" I heard a voice from down the hall way.

When the person finally emerged I saw that it was Kiba. He engulfed me in a hug, gave me a nuggie, and walked into the kitchen. Ino laughed then gestured me to follow her. We walked into her living room where there were snacks and other things spread across the coffee table.

"You're going to stay here until you pass you from having so much fun" Ino giggled as she excitedly tip-toed over to the table to finish her nails.

My face went white as I sweat dropped at the thought of how long I would be here. Ino's wedding was coming up soon so why would she dare to splurge on snacks and risk not fitting into her wedding gown? None of this makes sense to me, but then again, Ino in of herself doesn't make sense to me a lot of the time…

"Sakura come sit down!" Ino chirped patting a cushion on the floor next to her, "I have to do your nails!"

I sighed then plodded over and plopped down on the cushion. Ino was as fast as lightning and grabbed my hand and had already started putting on a base coat of polish. While the base coat dried she dumped a massive collection of countless colors in front of me and told me to pick. I chose the emerald green because it would go with my maid of honor dress. Ino nodded in agreement at the thought of me in my beautiful dress. She was the one that chose the colors, but she never knew they would look so good with my eyes.

"Hey Sakura snap out of it!" Ino shouted while snapping her fingers in front of my face.

I blushed from the slight embarrassment of being caught zoned out. Ino just shook her head at me then gave me a teasing smirk. I knew that whatever she was thinking, it couldn't be good…

"So Sakura, what do you say we go to a club?" Ino asked with a quirked brow.

"Absolutely NOT!" I shouted at her with my fists in the air.

"You know, it could be fun" Kiba chimed in from behind me.

I twitched at the thought of going to a loud, noisy, crowded, drug infested club. Besides what would _Sasuke_ think if he saw me dancing with some random guy? The possible scenarios are A) he'll just stealthily leave then cleverly bring it up later, B) waltz up to the guy and tell him what's what, C) sit somewhere and glare at me till I notice him watching and know I'm in for it, or D) he'll just grab my wrist and drag me out of the club and drive me strait back home…

Sasuke was never much fun with that stuff anyway…

"Hey forehead, if I call Temari and Ten-Ten would you be more inclined to go?" Ino asked twirling her cell phone in her hand staring at me.

I looked up in thought for a moment. If Kiba says it's possible to have fun at a club, maybe it really wasn't that bad, and if one of us (definitely _not_ me) gets brought out to the dance floor, I still have the other two to keep me company. That way I won't be standing alone and attracting attention to myself. Guys love when a girl is all by herself, it makes her an easy target.

"Yea sure I guess…" I muttered.

"Really?" Ino shouted excitedly jumping up still holding her cell phone.

I just nodded then rubbed the temples on the sides of my head imagining what I was in for tonight.

"Should I go ahead and invite them over here to get ready?" Ino asked flipping through her contacts.

"Why not" I said as I got up and headed for the bathroom.

Ino punched some numbers on the keypad of her phone then left the room chattering supposedly to Temari and Ten-Ten. As I got up and headed towards the bathroom feeling nauseous from the thoughts flashing through my head, someone put their hand firmly on my shoulder. When I looked over my shoulder I saw Kiba giving me a stern look.

"Nani?" I asked rubbing my eyes drowsily.

"Just stay away from the drug dealers and the womanizers and you'll be fine, have fun." He said to me then walked down the hall towards his and Ino's room.

I just shrugged then walked into the bathroom and leaned over the sink feeling like I was going to puke. Sudden nausea was new to me, so I wasn't sure what the heck was wrong with me. Maybe I was just getting to wound up…

* * *

A few moments later as I was applying the top coat to my nails the doorbell rang, and what do you know, in walked Tamari and Ten-Ten. They we're each holding shopping bags in their hands.

"We bought are outfits for the clubbing trip tonight!" Temari and Ten-Ten said in unison, Ten-Ten sounded plain while Temari was screaming.

Kiba got somewhat annoyed from the squealing girls and went to go somewhere else. I watched him with a pouty face as he got up.

When he turned to look over his shoulders he gave me and apologetic look then said "you'll survive without me."

"_Not with __**these**__ animals…" _I thought to myself.

"Hey forehead! Come over here already and check out what they bought you!" Ino screeched.

I just rubbed the sides of my head and plodded towards the happy high strong girls. Ten-Ten smiled and held up a top that looked rather skimpy. I winced a little thinking I probably wouldn't be able to pull it off.

"We're apparently going with a glowing theme" Ino giggled as she held up her outfit with stars in her eyes.

"What?" I asked utterly confused.

"We're going to a UV club" Ten-Ten said trying to explain things to me like I was a three year old, "The club is really dimly lit with lots of laser lights, black lights, and stuff going off everywhere, so we're wearing Neon outfits, because it's kool and will glow in the dark."

"…" a blank stare was my only response.

"Just go put it on!" Temari hastily yelled as me handing me my entire outfit and shoving me into the bathroom.

When I came back out I was wearing the top and the jeans.

"Now watch this" Ten-Ten said walking over and pressing a button on the top.

I swear something changed, but before I could figure it out Temari turned the lights off and I was so shocked I jumped backwards.

"What the hell?" I screamed with my arms out to the sides and looked strait down at my top.

It was freaking glowing! (. that's what Sakura's wearing)

Kiba heard me scream and ran into the room thinking something had happened. When he saw me his face went blank before he started laughing.

"Pretty snazzy top there Sakura!" He laughed before walking back out of the room.

I just fumed then stormed over to stand next to Temari and Ten-Ten while Ino went into the bathroom to change. When she came out I Nearly died (Ino's Club outfit .com/image/UV%20clubbing%20outfits/adjamiba/Adjamiba%20Clubwear/2009/Lazer/sexy_rave_clubbing_outfit_purple_).

"What's the hell's eating your leg!" I shrieked in laughter.

Ino just scowled then said "if you must know, it's all the blaze with club fashion!"

I just shook my head thinking that clubs we're full of some pretty crazy ass pot head that _would_ like that sort of fuzzy monstrosity.

"Alright" Ino said casting Ten-Ten a devious look, "You're turn Ten-Ten dear!" Ino chirped while pushing Ten-Ten into the bathroom with her shopping bag.

A few moments Ten-Ten stepped out and started laughing at herself "I love it!" she shouted jumping in circles (Ten-Ten's outfit .com/Product-199/orange-black-pinstripe-cyber-mizfit-set). I just shook my head. I really didn't understand why they were wearing those leg eating things. I just had on my glowing top, some matching shorts, and then white leather boots that would totally look amazing in the black lights. I don't know where they got the money for this stuff, but I guess one night of fun wouldn't hurt. We all pushed Temari into the bathroom with her dress and a few moments she came back out and she even had some face paint on! ( Temari's outfit: .com/image_).

"We'll at least this time you're wearing boots like me and not those leg eating monstrosities!" I teased poking fun and Ten-Ten and Ino who just stuck up their noses.

When Kiba walked back into the room he smirked then said "you all look like you're ready to go have some fun haha"

I just nodded then told him "well we still have an hour before we leave to go, but until then we'll just do make up."

"I got the kool UV stuff to match our outfits!" Temari shrieked as she reached into the last shopping bag and pulled out tons of different colors of make up, face paint, and anything else. It was all the stuff that reacted to a black-light.

"Sakura! You're first!" Ino chirped as she grabbed my arm and drug me over to a wooden seat at the kitchen table.

Ino set a stand up mirror on the table and then all the make-up around it. As soon as she was done organizing all the different components and colors she gave me a stern look that implied she was thinking of what to do.

"No one's really going to be looking at your eyes so I guess we'll just have to make it match your eyes" Ino mumbled quietly to herself, "Besides, blue and green look good together, if someone _does_ see your eyes it'll look very cool."

I just shrugged then told her "as long as I don't look ridiculous I really don't care what you do."

"That's my forehead, always flexible" Ino cooed as she covered a brush in a neon blue eyes shadow and applied it to my eyes.

After we'd all applied make up to each other we were ready to go to the UV club in town. Ino would've asked Kiba to take us, but then he'd have to come pick us up too, and Ino didn't want him to have to stay up to come and get us. We'd just have to park in a parking garage and walk a few blocks to get there.

* * *

"Oh… my… God…" Ten-Ten whispered as she walked into the booming and seemingly glowing club.

Temari, Ino, and I all followed behind her wide-eyed and just as amazed. The song that was playing at the moment was "Ravers Fantasy" by Tune Up. I didn't ever hear it before, but it's kinda hard to miss when there's a giant sign over the DJ's booth with the song title and artist. Ino drug us all to the bar to get something to drink first. Even the drinks scared me… they we're glowing too. I thought that I must be drinking some toxins or something. I guess alcohol could count as a toxin, but it looked like something made at a nuclear plant.

"Don't worry miss, it's just the effect of the black-lights" the bar tender told me while pointing up at the weird shaded light all over the ceiling.

As I looked out across the dance floor I saw glowing people, glowing cloths, a glowing floor, and just about everything else was glowing! It was absolutely amazing. I'd been in a regular club once before, but there was no comparison or competition, this club was _way_ kooler. I don't care what I was thinking before, but I just wanted to get out on the floor and dance! The whole atmosphere was intoxicating just like my drink! Ino saw my face and practically read my thoughts. She grabbed my arm and drug me out to the dance floor, "Dance with me!" she chirped.

"Not without us!" Ten-Ten and Temari shouted following up behind us.

The music was so loud that I could feel my body vibrating. The song the DJ had playing now was "DotA" by Basshunter. The song was in German, but it was catchy. Me and Ino were moving out hips and side bumping each other as we laughed jumping around the dance floor. I don't think I'd regret coming here. Afterall, who needs to dance with guys when you have your best friends right?

As soon as that last thing crossed my mind a man came over and tapped Ino on the shoulder asking "excuse me, would you like to dance?"

Ino winked at us then took his hand and dance elsewhere on the floor with him. I was somewhat jealous, but at the same time not really. I didn't want to particularly dance with a guy, but Ino got asked first, so it made me a tad jealous. I was happy for her though. At least I still had Temari and Ten-Ten!

Ten-Ten turned around to come face to face with a man who seemed to have white eyes, "pardon the interruption miss, but would you care to dance?" he asked as he bowed and then held out his hand.

Even though we were at a club the whole scene was rather romantic. Ten-Ten turned around to look at us with a blush and a smile then placed her hand in his as he led her elsewhere to dance.

Temari just laughed at the cheesy guy Ten-Ten wound up with, "What a sap!" she giggled.

I joined in the giggles too until someone just waltzed up to Temari asking "uh, dance with me?"

"Sure!" Temari shouted over the music then turned around to look at me with a 'can you believe this guy!' look on her face.

It wasn't her type but she was obviously into him. Temari also gave me an apologetic look. She didn't want to leave me alone by myself, but things just turned out that way. My worst fear of coming here was coming true. I was scared that now I was going to fall prey to some dirty older man that was hanging out in a place like this. So I sped walk off the dance floor not watching where I was going. I was trying to locate my friends when I crashed into something and fell on my butt with an "oof!"

When I looked up I wanted to run for the hills. Sasuke was looking at me sternly. He was dressed in a black t-shirt and jeans with a white belt. I admit, he looked rather dashing in the black-lights, but now I knew I was screwed. I felt his gaze inspecting me from head to toe. I crossed my arms across my chest trying to hide that stupid skimpy top Ino made me wear.

"What are you doing here?" He hissed.

My eyes turned to the size of silver dollars as I turned around to find Ino keeping her space now that she was done with her dance. I shot her a look mouthing 'wtf?'. Ino just gave me a wide eyes look shrugging mouthing 'idk!'. I just face palmed myself thinking _"Kiba's a dead man…"_. What else could he have been doing when he wasn't in the room? Of _course_ he was talking to Sasuke!

"Let's go" he said emotionlessly as he grabbed my arm, pulled me up, then grabbed my hand and was leading me to the door.

"Wait!" he heard a large gruff man say.

"I don't think this pretty little lady wants to go with you…" the big tall man said.

He stood head and shoulders above even Sasuke. He was _huge_! I just stood with the bottom of my jaw hitting the floor.

"Step aside" Sasuke said with a glare completely unfazed by the size difference.

"Hey maybe we can stay for just a few more minutes?" I asked laughing nervously.

"See? She doesn't want to go yet" the man said adding, "so just dance with her once then you can go."

Sasuke as much as I know he wouldn't admit it, knew he couldn't take the guy head on. Even _he_ wasn't strong enough. Sasuke just led me back inside the club and let me sit down with my three other friends then broodingly walked over to the bar to get a drink. I shook my head then looked at my three wide eyed friends.

"Kiba ratted me out" I said plainly, explaining the situation.

The other three made 'O' faces as they realized the situation.

"So why haven't you left?" Ino asked a little shocked Sasuke would stay.

"Club bouncer wouldn't let us out yet"

"oh, I understand."

"oooOOOoooo" Temari said suggestively wiggling her eye brows and pointing over her shoulder.

When I looked I saw a really hot guy walking towards our table looking at… me? He walked around all the other three and stood next to my chair looking down at me he asked "hey beautiful, wana dance?"

I was shell shocked, too shell shocked to answer. "Of course she does!" Ino chirped pushing me out of my chair, "run along now!"

I took the man's hand then walked towards the dance floor, but before we we're even close to where he wanted to dance a man grabbed my wrist and was staring blank faced at the other man.

"Get lost" Sasuke said as he pried my hand from the other man's, "She's mine."

"Then _you_ dance with her" the other man said with a daring undertone.

Sasuke rolled his eyes then said "I don't need to justify myself to a low life like _you_."

"Then _I'm _going to dance with her. A pretty thing like her shouldn't be sitting on the sidelines."

Sasuke just grunted the took my hand and led me by the hand out on the dance floor. The Song playing was "Spinning Me Out" by Lindsey Ray & K-One. I could tell Sasuke wasn't happy, but I just didn't care anymore. I danced as if no one was around me. When I looked at Sasuke his eyes we're locked strait on me, and seemed to be zoning out.

"What?" I asked starting to get a little uncomfortable.

"I like the outfit" he said plainly, "I just don't want other men seeing you in it" he added with a smirk.

I just giggled and danced as a tint of red flushed on my cheeks, and those cursed black lights brought out the color more. I could tell Sasuke was holding back a chuckle. He never laughed, but he always chuckled or smirked. I think he's maybe laughed a few times _ever_. It was a very rare occurrence.

When the song ended Sasuke jerked his head towards the table as a gesture that we should go sit over there. When we go there I sat down next to Ino and Temari with Ten-Ten sitting across from me. Sasuke just went over to go against the back wall near the bar and cross his arms. I always thought of it as his typical 'hey look at me I'm emo' pose. When I had told Ino about it earlier she had laughed, but I just tapped her on the shoulder then pointed as Sasuke. When she looked at him then back at me I winked and she burst into fits of laughter.

"There it is!" She shrieked, "oh my **gosh** that's _hilarious_!"

When Sasuke heard the laughter coming from the table he looked at Ino and raised a brow in curiosity and concern. The blond seemed to have lost it. He figured blond's had this constant laughing disorder. Naruto seemed to have inherited it too. He was always laughing and shrieking just like Ino. It was just as annoying to him. I would know because now he wasn't curious, he was just twitching his brow in utter annoyance. I didn't tell Ino about that, but I called it his 'annoy-o-meter'. I know I'm cheesy with names but sometimes when I'm home alone without Sasuke I have nothing better to do. Unlike Ino who has a job, I don't, so I get lonely sometimes. I asked Sasuke about getting a puppy once, he shot that idea down so fast it didn't have time to hit the ground…

"So you're staying?" Temari asked with a raised brow.

I thought for a moment then answered "well he didn't run for the hills with me out the door. I think he's waiting for that bouncer to go somewhere else before he tries leaving. That and I think he knows I never really counted on dancing since after you all _ditched _me I ran for it. I wound up running into him and well… you know the rest."

Ino just shook her head then told me "someone's being a tad possessive."

"I'm not possessive…" I muttered with my arms crossed and eyebrows twitching.

"Not you!" She shouted throwing her hands up in the air, "Sasuke!"

"Oh… really?" I asked slightly confused.

Ino snorted rolling her eyes then sarcastically sneered "why the hell else would he follow you everywhere and demand to know where you are at all times?"

"Well there was Sora-"

Ino cut me off, "Yea, there _was_ Sora… but he's _dead _now Sakura, he's gone."

I felt a pang of sorrow for a moment before looking back at her.

"Sorry…" Ino said nervously rubbing her arm, "I didn't mean for it come out like that…"

"It's okay" I told her with a half smile, "You were just trying to make a point."

"Yea."

"So what now?" Temari asked chiming in trying to change the subject.

"What time is it?" Ten-Ten asked worriedly.

"Almost 2am, why?" Temari answered with a raised brow.

Ten-Ten shot up from the table and shoted "Holy crap! Neji's going to kill me!" and ran for the door.

"She forgot her purse…" Temari said plainly.

"I'll get it back to her" I said picking it up and putting it with my purse.

"It's getting late" Sasuke said while walking towards the table of chatty girls, "and Ino, you have your wedding tomorrow."

Ino nodded while yawning. All three girls sluggishly got up from the table and walked towards the door. I stealthily slid my hand into Sasuke's. He just rolled his eyes as if to say 'you aren't fooling anyone'. When Temari and Ino walked towards the later's car I waved them farewell. They both waved back then I opened the passenger car door of Sasuke's car and hopping in.

"I still wish you hadn't come here tonight. It's too dangerous" Sasuke said flatly as he started the car.

I just rolled my eyes and muttered insults under my breath. Sasuke looked at me as if I were a child then just gave up on trying to reprimand me. When we got home I was tired, but I knew I still had to take a shower and wash all the dancing sweat and make-up off.

"Wana take a shower with me?" Sasuke asked with an arrogant smirk on his face.

I contorted my face into a weird expression then scoffed "what are you trying to pull Uchiha?"

"Nothing, I won't do _anything_ until you want me to."

Somewhat stunned at the answer I received I actually considered it for a moment, "Promise?" I asked with a raised brow.

"Aa, I promise" he said emotionlessly.

It didn't' sound very believable, but Sasuke hardly ever went back on his word. I was so tired anyway I was afraid I would fall in the shower if I took one by myself. I removed my top jeans to reveal my underwear then was hesitant when it came to the top, because I wasn't wearing a bra. Sasuke had already finished undressing and was already stepping into the shower. My eyes were half lidded from exhaustion as I carelessly removed my top and underwear. I stepped into the shower blushing. There _was_ plenty of room for the both of us, but it was still awkward.

"You're tired" Sasuke said 'matter-of-fact'ly.

I was too tired to answer so I just nodded. He stepped around behind me, which scared the crap out of me and put his hands on my upper arms and pushing me into the warm water. Without any effort, other than holding myself up, I drank in the warmth of the water. Even though I was droopy and fading, I didn't _dare_ look below Sasuke's waist. We were taking a shower together, and I'm sure he's already looked _me_ over from head to toe, but I'm afraid to do the same. He might mock me. Anyway, he's dressed me before when I've passed out from exhaustion so it's not like he's never seen me naked before anyway. He can handle himself and his hormones, for the most part.

"Hold out you hands" he ordered me gently as he grabbed a bottle of moisturizing shower soap and poured some into my hands, "I think you can put soap on yourself" he mocked.

I just stuck my tongue out not really caring anymore and mocked him back "maybe I'm too tired to!"

Sasuke raised a brow asking "really now?"

I just turned my back to him. Next thing I knew I felt a cold sensation on my back. He was actually rubbing soap on my back.

"What are you doing?" I asked skeptically.

"Helping you, but you'll have to wash your own personal parts yourself" he stated dryly then squatted down and did the backs of my legs.

"Arigato, Sasuke-kun…" I muttered tiredly.

"Turn around" He emotionlessly requested then washed my front. He didn't go near my no no squared but he washed my stomach, upper abdomen, thighs, legs, arms, and sides.

"There, now wash what I didn't" he said plainly as he squirted some soap into his own hands and began washing himself.

I was so tired that I began fading in and out, when everything went blurry I felt someone grab my arm. When I came partially to my senses I was squatting and one of my arms was being held onto by Sasuke.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" he asked half concerned and half annoyed.

"I don't know…" I answered, "I'm just… so tired…."

"Well try not to kill yourself" he said as he guided me behind him, "Just wrap your arms around my neck. I'd prefer you not fall like that again."

I just nodded with my head sideways against his back and my arms around his neck. I could feel his bare skin against mine, and it made me all tingly inside. It was funny, but the shower had become less awkward. It felt so intimate, but so… right? I'm not sure. All I knew is that I felt like someone was taking care of me, and for once in my life, I didn't mind not being independent. After a while it felt like I blacked out, but I knew that as long as I was holding onto Sasuke, I was safe.

* * *

I'm so glad I got it to be so long! OMG! Hahahaha xDDD

I answered your reviews below, It's a little sad that there were only two TT_TT I wish that there were more, but hey, at least I know the stories almost done! I think that the next chapter will be my last, then I might do a short epilogue. I'm still not entirely sure. Right now I'm just focused on school starting the day after tomorrow… IT STINKS! And I still have a crap load of summer reading to do! But I'm still going to try and update one or two more stories tomorrow if I have time. Sometimes the material just comes to me and it takes no time at all, and sometimes I actually have to think… but anywayz I've answered reviews below and I hope you liked it!

If you haven't R&R! ^(^0^)^

* * *

**Brooklyn-King00:** haha you're welcome (:

And I'm sorry but I can't do a lemon in this one. It's rated T, but in my M rated ones I would consider doing something like that. It's just a challenge with stuff like that because Sasuke isn't very romantic. Even now I'm seeing so many times I made him OOC… :3

**Cheetay:** haha thank you! I just thought of something that people wouldn't see coming. Stereo-typically speaking, I should've done something like that, because there's slight foreshadowing of something like that, but I just decided to mess with people's minds xD


	11. Over and Over Again

**Disclaimer:** I DO NOT own Naruto.

Hey guys! Sorry it's been a few weeks! I keep getting packed and packed with school work and I totally bombed my math quiz on Friday :3 so I have to go in oober early tomorrow to go over what I didn't get with the teacher. I literally left the whole back of the quiz blank because I didn't know how to do it…

I stinks… anywayz… I can't seem to find a good math tutor :'(

My teacher sux and I don't get anything he says and my friends who are good at math seem to be too busy to bother with me so I'm failing :'( and if I fail math then I'm off color guard! IT'LL BE THE END OF THE WORLD FOR ME! Color guard has literally become my life. My fanfictions used to be my entire life because I wasn't involved in any clubs, sports, or organizations, but now that I'm in color guard it's like having a full time job! I don't have time for hardly anything any more =/ but anyways, I hope that you all like this chapter and I'm sorry it's taken so long to write. I just can't seem to hardly find the time anymore. So now that all my immediate school work is done and it's a Sunday night and I'm too depressed to sleep it seems I have nothing better to do with my time :3

PLEASE REMEMBER TO R&R!

* * *

**Over **_and _**Over **_**Again**_

* * *

I woke up in a haze and was slowly sitting up to discover that I was only wearing one of Sasuke's T-Shirts. I was startled when I saw him butting up his shirt and getting dressed into his tuxedo.

"We're going to be late" he said emotionlessly.

I bolted out of bed like a crazed and rabid maniac trying to get into my dress. Sasuke was using the mirror to adjust his tie so I just had to hope that I had gotten my dress on right, but I was having an awfully hard time with the zipper in the back when I felt Sasuke come right up behind me and zip it up the rest of the way. He bent his head to down behind my ear and smirked.

"You look stunning" his whispered with hot breath into my ear.

I didn't know what to say. My face just turned tomato red which I think is what he had intended to have happen. He was such a sneaky bastard sometimes. I just never gave him enough credit.

"You look rather dashing yourself" I mocked back finally finding my words again.

There was one thing bugging him though I could tell so I just asked "what's the matter with you?"

He just looked at me with a puzzled expression as he asked, "How the hell did you manage to fall asleep in the shower?"

I busted out in fits of laughter as I held my stomach and almost cried. I had nearly forgotten about last night's events and how everything seemed to go black. Well that explains that haha. I never answered Sasuke though. I just shrugged because I wasn't exactly sure myself how I managed to accomplish such a feat as to fall asleep in the shower.

As I curled my hair into tight ringlets, it almost poofed out at the sides. I took the top half of my hair then twisted it into a bun in the back with green chopsticks that had beadwork to match my emerald green bride's maid dress. As I looked in the mirror and applied my bronze colored eye makeup, I saw Sasuke standing on the other side of the room by the door waiting for me. I could tell he was growing impatient. As soon as I slipped my heels on we bolted out the door for his truck then as we hopped in he drove off towards the community chapel about fifteen minutes away from where we were. We hopped out of the car and dashed for the entrance. I was relieved to find that they still had about an hour until the ceremony, so we were right on time. Sasuke and I separated to our respective sides. He went to go be with the groom and I went to go accompany Ino.

The theme Ino had picked for the wedding was "Christmas time Romance". The whole wedding was a Christmassy feel since it was Christmas Eve after all. Oh my gosh! I just realized that I hadn't gotten Sasuke a Christmas present! I now am making a mental note to sneak out later after we get back from the wedding reception and go do that.

As I walked into Ino's room where she was getting ready I almost lost my breath. Her peppermint stripped dress was even more amazing now that she was wearing it for the wedding. In the dressing room it was beautiful, but now it was absolutely stunning. Her hair was done up into a neat and elaborate bun in the back that almost looked like a flower. There were little bedazzled specs in her hair that were little red and white dots. I couldn't believe that today, my best friend Ino, was getting married. I was curious on how Sasuke was doing with Kiba, they were probably goofing off chilling maybe having one beer while they were waiting for the ceremony to start. As I turned my attention back to the room I saw one tear roll down Ino's cheek as she saw herself in the mirror. Her mouth was open slightly and her face was blank. Ten-Ten noticing the tear stepped up behind Ino putting a hand on each of her shoulders and asked "are you alright?"

Of course Ino just snapped out of it shaking her head and said "yeah…" in a barely audible tone of voice.

I knew she was having an internal battle with herself deciding whether or not she should go through with this. I knew one simple question I had to ask her that would make her decide what she would do today.

"Ino" I said grabbing her attention as she turned around to look at me, "Do you love him?"

Ino stared at me wide eye in realization that she _did_ love him, so why was she doubting herself. Her teary expression soon turned into one of a warm smile as she said "thank you… Sakura."

I just nodded in response knowing full well that I need say nothing more.

Hinata felt somewhat left out of the equation so she asked "should we play some sort of game while we wait, for old time's sake?"

Ten-Ten laughed as she pulled out her iPhone and said "I have a truth or dare app if that sounds good!"

All the girls just giggled and nodded in agreement as they all pulled the chairs in the room into a circle.

* * *

**3****rd**** P.O.V.**

Sasuke walked into the room to find a pacing Kiba, placid Neji (sitting in a chair on the other side of the room), and a thoroughly confused Naruto starring at Kiba. Sasuke just grunted and walked into the room already annoyed. He knew that Kiba's nerves were about to snap in two. He was trying calm himself down, but was doing a really bad job.

"Would you stop that?" Sasuke asked annoyed as she started at Kiba's pacing feet, "You're going to tire yourself out before this thing even starts."

Kiba realized that his pacing was annoying his best man so he stopped then he stood there and started biting his nails instead. Sasuke only scowled at him and realized that Kiba was having an internal struggle of whether or not to marry the love of his life, Ino. Sasuke knew what question to ask his friend to make him calm again.

Sasuke approach the emotionally unstable Kiba and asked, "Do you love her?"

Kiba's eyes widened a little at the sudden question from the Uchiha. Sasuke even managed to grab Neji's attention and make the Hyuuga look over at the two men facing each other, one nervous, and the other annoyed.

As soon as Kiba asked himself that question he realized that the entire time he'd already had the answer, he _did_ love Ino, with all of his heart. He was ready to do this. Sasuke noticed how Kiba's 'deer-in-the-headlights' looked turned into a tranquil and nostalgic expression. The only thing Sasuke had to say was "hn" along with a nod of approval.

**End of 3****rd**** P.O.V**

* * *

"You're on in 10" a lady with a blue tooth said as she poked her head into the door. Ino jumped up from the table and made her way to the curtains towards the isle. As she peaked in she saw that everyone was seated and the band they hired was about to play the Christmas song "This Gift" by 98 Degrees. As she was taking a deep breath to calm her nerves she felt someone tap her shoulder. As she turned around she shrieked with delight.

"Asuma!" she chirped, excited to see her father like figure.

Ino's parents had disowned her when she was still just a kid, and Asuma took her in, so he was in a sense, her father. She wouldn't rather have any other person walk her down the isle on her special day. She was ready as she linked arms with him and the bride's maids and maid of honor line up in front of her. The boys were next to the girls they were walking down the isle as well. Then Kiba suddenly appeared at the altar as the music started (play "the Gift" by 98 Degrees). Ten-Ten and Neji stepped out first walking down the isle at a somewhat slow pace. Then when they got to the end of the isle Neji gave Ten-Ten's hand a light squeeze before he leg go and they went separate ways. Neji went to stand behind Kiba and Ten-Ten went to the opposite side. Then Hinata and Naruto walked down the isle. The girls looked stunning in their red dresses that went with the Christmas theme. There were little mounds of cotton lining the isle that was meant to look like snow. Then over sized candy canes line it as well. There was even a Santa's sleigh off to the side with cardboard fold ups of reindeer. As soon as Naruto was in front of Neji and Hinata in front of Ten-Ten, Sasuke and I stepped out. I noticed how the people seemed to loose their breath at me. They hadn't seen anything yet. I couldn't wait until they got a look at Ino. She was the most stunning and breath taking of all. Sasuke seemed proud to be escorting me down the isle. The last thing I was expecting him to do thought was tell me something as we were about to go separate ways at the end of the isle.

"Marry me" he whispered into my ear right before letting go of my hand and going to stand in front of Naruto and behind Kiba. I almost forgot to move to where I was supposed to go after I heard him say that. It was a wonder I didn't just faint right there! Did Sasuke seriously just ask me to marry him? I stood there wide eyed starring off into nothing just a few moments while everyone waited for the bride.

"What the hell did you say to shell shock Sakura teme?" Naruto asked in an agitated whisper.

"Hn." Was all Sasuke said as she stared emotionlessly ahead.

"Damn you and that word" he hissed but only loud enough for him and Sasuke to hear.

"Hn." Was once again the only answer Naruto received.

Ino appeared and was holding onto Asuma's arm as he escorted her down the isle. Everyone was standing and facing the isle as Ino blushed as she walked with Asuma down the aisle. As soon as they reached the end Asuma unwrapped her from his arm, took her hand, and placed it into Kiba's. Kiba smiled at her and walked her up a few steps to the altar where the pastor they'd found was waiting to wed them. As much as I would love to say exactly what happened after that I really don't remember. My mind was short circuiting from what Sasuke had just asked me. It was a bold thing to do, and to make matters worse he did it so suddenly that I was caught completely off guard. If he expected an answer I don't know what I'd tell him! As soon as the ceremony was over and Ino and Kiba headed off to the reception I went with the girls in a limo Ino had rented for us while the boys went in their separate limo. When we arrived I saw Ino greeting people and I immediately 'kidnapped' her so to speak into a side room and looked at her desperately. Ino knew something was up because I hardly ever looked this traumatized.

"What happened?" Ino asked in a concerned voice taking a few steps towards me.

"Well…" I began, I wasn't sure how to say it, "Sasuke told me to marry him when we were at the end of the aisle, and it caught me totally off guard and now I don't know what to do."

Ino just smirked then asked me "do you love him?"

* * *

As I ran back out to find Sasuke with my answer I searched and I couldn't find him anywhere. I looked into the ballroom where everyone was, I even checked the small little ten-person rooms all around the facility. Then when I had given up and headed to the punch bowl I felt a hand land sturdily on my shoulder. I turned around to come face to face with Sasuke. He seemed a little impatient, but at the same time it was as if I saw some sort of emotion starting to boil into his eyes. I froze in terror not exactly certain what to do. I had almost forgot my entire conversation with Ino when I was able to whisper out one word, "yes…"

Sasuke raised a brow at me as I turned around to face him, but I decided to look at the floor as I stood in front of him.

"I didn't quite catch that" he said in almost a mocking tone.

"Yes…" I muttered again still looking at the floor.

Sasuke put his finger under my chin and lifted my face so I was looking into his eyes as he told me, "say it to my face."

"Yes…" I whispered again, "I'll marry you."

"Who said it was a question?" He asked with that famous, arrogant, Uchiha smirk of his.

I couldn't help it, as much as he angered me with that attitude of his, I smiled at him. I felt more than just content, I felt like I was in utter ecstasy as he took my hand and slowly walked me out to the dance floor. Before I could say any words of protest He pulled me into him. I draped my arms around his next as he wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me closer so we were against each other. We weren't really dancing, but just swaying around to the music. We weren't the only ones. A lot of the people were doing that. It was a much easier way of dancing.

I felt the world around me disappear as he said "I love you."

My only response was, "I've always loved you. And I always will. Over and Over again."

_Fin._

* * *

Sooooo happy! I've now finished two fanfics. I'm glad that I got the last chapter to this. As much as I would love to drag this on and make chapters on them planning THEIR wedding with Kiba and Ino's help. I think that would just be dragging it out a bit don't you think? Well I'm glad that I managed to pull this off in 1st person (with 3rd person excursions every now and then). I'm also happy about how many people read and reviewed this! I can't wait to read your final reviews as we bid adieu to my 2nd fan fiction =)))

PLEASE REVIEW!

I've answered the review from the last chapter below. I'm sad there was only one T^T

* * *

**Cheetay:** thank you for saying it was cute. I'm not sure what else to say other than I'm happy that you ALWAYS reviewed my chapters =) I always knew that I would have at least one review to read and that was always you ;D be sure to read and review this one too for me! ^^


End file.
